For My Family
by CrimsonRedHair
Summary: "Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Kyo-nii membenci Vongola..." "Tetapi sepertinya ia tidak membenci Vongola lebih daripada aku membenci Vongola, Tsunayoshi..." / Mengetahui Mukuro muncul, seharusnya ia senang karena bertemu dengan keluarganya lagi. Tetapi, apa yang ia lihat di depannya benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jernih. "Ia bahkan membuang cincin itu Tsuna..."
1. Our Life

Ini adalah fanfiction KHR pertama yang saya buat :) maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dan OOC karakter ^^

* * *

**For My Family**

* * *

**Summary : **Bagaimana jika cincin Vongola yang sebenarnya (yang ada di Future Arc saat Giotto muncul di hadapan Tsuna) sudah berada di tangan Tsuna sejak dulu? Tidak ada yang aneh dari kehidupan Tsunayoshi Sawada—selain masa lalunya yang merupakan anak kandung dari Vongola primo. Terkirim ke masa 400 tahun setelah masa ayahnya, saat Giotto Vongola tewas setelah mengunci kekuatan cincin Vongola dan memberikannya pada Tsunayoshi. Bagaimana jika bukan Tsuna yang menjadi kandidat dari Vongola Decimo karena ia hanya dianggap sebagai anak angkat dari Iemitsu yang merupakan keturunan dari Vongola Primo—tetapi saudara angkatnya?

**Disclaimed : **KHR © Amano Akira

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Family/Friendship

**Warning : **Semi-AU, OOC

.

**Chapter 1, Our Life**

**.**

Suara langkah kaki kecil yang tampak terdengar pelan itu terdengar menggema di koridor sebuah mansion yang cukup besar itu. Nafasnya tampak terengah-engah, saat berada di depan sebuah pintu yang ada di depannya saat itu.

Senyumannya tampak mengembang sebelum akhirnya membuka perlahan pintu yang ada di depannya saat itu.

"Papa, ini Tsuna!"

Memberikan senyuman paling lebar, melihat kearah seorang pria berambut kuning yang tampak duduk di sebuah kursi dan membelakangi anak itu yang baru saja masuk.

Saat mendengar suara anak berambut cokelat itu, tampak suara kursi yang diputar perlahan. Menunjukkan seorang pria yang mirip dengan anak itu, berambut kuning dengan mata biru langit. Tersenyum—memberikan gestur pada anak itu untuk mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana harimu hari ini Tsunayoshi?"

"Seperti biasa—Hayato-nii dan juga Ryouhei-nii bertengkar, lalu Takeshi-nii mencoba untuk melerai mereka," tampak duduk di pangkuan ayahnya, menceritakannya dengan semangat tentang apa-apa saja yang dilakukan olehnya hari itu, "Lambo menangis karena Hayato-nii memukulnya, karena berisik Kyouya-nii jadi marah dan karena Mukuro-nii menggodanya—malah membuat mereka berdua bertengkar…"

Menghela nafas berat—ayahnya tampak memaklumi apa yang terjadi di mansionnya—yang sudah menjadi kegiatan sehari-hari dari tempat itu.

"Kau tidak terluka bukan Tsuna?"

"Tidak—lagipula menyenangkan melihat mereka kalau bersama seperti itu," tertawa dan melihat ayahnya yang tampak hanya tersenyum tipis, "tetapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini papa tidak bisa bermain bersama dengan Tsuna?"

…

"Karena papa harus menyelesaikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu—" menghela nafas dan menepuk kepala Tsuna, ayahnya tampak sedih dan juga menyesal karena sesuatu, "—tetapi kalau semua itu sudah selesai, papa akan bermain bersama dengan Tsuna lagi."

"Janji?"

"Tentu saja—" menggendong pelan dan mengecup pelipis dari Tsuna serta menggelitik pelan perut Tsuna hingga anak itu tertawa pelan karena apa yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara pintu itu tampak menghentikan pembicaraan Tsuna dan juga ayahnya—dan saat pintu terbuka, terlihat pria berambut merah pucat hampir pink yang tampak mendekati mereka.

"Giotto, sudah saatnya untuk berkumpul—" ayahnya, Giotto tampak terdiam—senyuman seketika itu terhapus dari wajahnya dan menatap sang tangan kanan sekaligus Storm Guardiannya itu dengan tatapan sedih, "—hei Hayato, Tsuna ada disini!"

"Eh, benarkah—" suara anak kecil lainnya terdengar sebelum langkah dari luar terdengar cukup keras dari dalam. Menunjukkan anak kecil berambut perak yang tampak mirip dengan pria berambut magenta itu, "—Tsuna aku dan yang lain mencarimu kemana-mana!"

"Ah, maaf Hayato-nii—aku ingin bertemu dengan papa…"

"Seharusnya kau menjadi anak yang baik seperti Tsunayoshi, Hayato!" pria berambut magenta itu—G, tampak menatap Hayato.

"Tidak mau kakek tua—untuk apa bersikap baik padamu," melihat bahwa ayah anak itu akan bertengkar kembali, pada akhirnya Tsuna mencoba untuk turun setelah memberikan ciuman di pipi pada ayahnya dan segera mendekati Hayato.

"Ayo Hayato, semuanya pasti juga cemas—"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu kakek tua!" walaupun tampak tidak ikhlas, Hayato mencoba menarik celana ayahnya—membuat G membungkuk sebelum Hayato memberikan ciuman singkat juga di pipi ayahnya.

…

BLAM!

Suara hening setelah pintu tertutup rapat meninggalkan kedua orang dewasa itu sendirian.

"Apakah kau yakin akan melakukan ini Giotto—" G menatap sang Don Vongola yang terdiam tidak menatapnya, "—saat ini aku tidak mungkin berbohong padamu, tetapi—jujur aku tidak menganggap semua ini mudah untuk mengorbankan kebersamaan dengan anak kita…"

…

"Bukan masalah timbal balik yang akan terjadi pada kita—tetapi apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka—"

"Aku mengerti G," walaupun tampak berat untuk meninggalkan ruangannya, tetapi Giotto mencoba untuk berjalan menjauhi ruangan tempatnya bekerja, "aku sangat bisa mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, karena aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Tsunayoshi…"

G hanya bisa diam dan menghela nafas panjang—

"Tetapi, Vongola semakin menjauh dari kata 'kelompok Vigilate' dan aku tidak ingin mereka terlibat di usia yang sangat muda seperti sekarang," membuka pintu, G menunggu Giotto untuk keluar terlebih dahulu, "satu-satunya cara yang terfikirkan olehku—hanyalah mengunci kekuatan cincin Vongola yang sebenarnya…"

…

Delapan orang—duduk di sebuah kursi yang mengelilingi meja panjang disana. Delapan orang pemuda berusia 30 tahunan, dan seorang kakek tua yang tampak mungkin memiliki usia diatas 90 tahun.

"Jadi—kita bisa memulainya bukan?"

Semua orang mengangguk, dan mereka menatap kearah kakek-kakek di sisi kanan Giotto itu.

"Tabolt—kau benar-benar bisa menjamin kalau apa yang akan kau lakukan akan berhasil bukan," Giotto mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak akan ada yang terjadi pada anaknya, "kalau sampai semuanya gagal, aku tidak akan bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Tsunayoshi dan juga yang lainnya…"

"Ini adalah hal yang serius Vongola Primo—aku sudah memperhitungkanya dengan tepat apa yang akan terjadi setelah—" jeda panjang yang tercipta karena aura di sekeliling tempat itu tampak drop dan semua orang tampak terdiam, "—setelah kematian kalian…"

…

"Kalau sampai semua itu gagal, akan kupastikan Hayato membunuhmu pertama kali Tabolt," G menatap Tabolt dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kuharap tuhan selalu melindungi Ryouhei apapun yang terjadi disana," Knuckle menghela nafas berat dan tampak sedih karena itu semua, "kematian adikku sudah cukup membuatnya down…"

"Kuharap Takeshi akan bisa melatih lebih keras ilmu pedangnya," Asari tampak tersenyum walaupun tampak sedikit dipaksakan, "bagaimanapun itu akan berguna di lingkungan tanpa adanya kita!"

"Aku khawatir dengan Lambo, bukan masalah mental karena ia masih berusia satu tahun—tetapi karena tempat yang tidak jelas akan ia tempati," Lampo, untuk sekali ini tampak tidak terlihat malas dan berbicara dengan nada serius tentang Lambo.

"Kyouya akan baik-baik saja, karena dia bukan herbivore—" Alaude menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menutup matanya.

"Nfufufu—aku akan menjalankan peranku untuk menjaga mereka terakhir kalinya. Dan untuk Mukuro, ia tidak akan kalah dengan anak Alaude, jadi ia juga akan baik-baik saja," Spade tampak terlihat tenang, Alaude tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja, Tsuna akan baik-baik saja dan aku percaya itu…"

…

"Baiklah, aku akan mengunci kekuatan cincin Vongola dengan menyerap flame kalian sedikit demi sedikit," Tabolt tampak tidak senang dengan apa yang dilakukan olehnya, "saat cincin Vongola itu terkunci sempurna—maka jiwa kalian juga akan terkunci dan kalian akan—"

…

"Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya papa dan juga yang lainnya jarang bermain dengan kita," tampak kecewa, pemuda berambut cokelat yang mirip dengan ayahnya itu cemberut saat duduk dan sedang berbincang dengan keenam anak lainnya itu, "rasanya seperti papa menjauh saja dari Tsuna."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Tsuna, kakek tua itu juga jadi jarang muncul dan selalu mengalihkan perkataan saat aku menanyakan tentang alasannya," Hayato tampak mencoba untuk menenangkan Tsuna yang akan menangis.

"Maa maa—begitu juga dengan Oyaji yang selalu saja menolak saat aku mengajaknya untuk berlatih pedang," walaupun nadanya tampak riang begitu juga dengan raut wajah Takeshi, tetapi bisa dirasakan perasaan sedih dari anak laki-laki itu.

"PAMAN KNUCKLE JUGA SEKARANG JARANG MENGAJAKKU UNTUK BERLATIH! BAHKAN IA LEBIH SERING MENGHABISKAN WAKTU DI GEREJA!" Ryouhei tampak berteriak seperti biasa dengan nada protes.

"Hn—ayahku seperti berubah menjadi herbivore yang tidak ingin bertarung lagi denganku," menggerutu pelan, tampak bad mood karena pembicaraan ini, "dan itu membosankan…"

"Kufufu, kalau begitu bukan hanya ayahku yang bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini," Mukuro mencoba untuk bersikap biasa walaupun saat ini dahinya tampak berkerut sedikit menunjukkan ketidak senangannya dengan apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya.

"Siapa yang bersikap lain dari biasanya," suara itu membuat ketujuh anak itu menoleh untuk menemukan para orang tua mereka mendekati mereka.

"Papa!" Tsuna tampak senang dan segera menghampiri Giotto, memeluk kakinya dengan erat, "apakah papa sudah selesai bekerja?"

"Begitulah, untuk 1 bulan ini—" tersenyum lebar dan menepuk kepala Tsuna yang tampak terkejut.

"Tanpa pekerjaan?"

"Yep, hanya untuk Tsuna!" benar-benar membuatnya terkejut mendengar hal itu, karena baginya—bahkan 1 minggu tanpa ayahnya bekerja adalah satu hal yang sangat langka.

"Kalau begitu Tsuna akan terus bersama dengan papa!"

"Kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Tsuna—" Giotto membawa Tsuna pergi dari sana untuk memulai menghabiskan waktunya selama 1 bulan bersama dengan Tsuna.

…Flash Back…

"Cincin inilah yang akan menjadi pengganti cincin Vongola kalian," menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang mirip dengan cincin yang mereka kenakan—oleh Tabolt, "sama seperti cincinmu, cincin ini mengandung darah asli darimu Vongola Primo. Dan tentu saja yang dibutuhkan setelah itu hanyalah flame milikmu yang akan mengunci kekuatannya hingga waktu yang tepat…"

"Berapa lama waktu penguncian itu?"

…

"Satu bulan—maka, usahakan untuk meluangkan waktu sebanyak mungkin untuk mereka selama itu…"

…

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan terlebih dahulu Tsuna?"

Duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan itu, memangku Tsuna yang tampak memikirkan apa yang menjadi pertanyaan dari Giotto itu.

"Ah, Tsuna lupa menunjukkan sesuatu untuk papa!" menepuk dahinya sendiri, Tsuna tampak tertawa dan tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Giotto.

"Menunjukkan apa?"

"Tsuna sudah bisa mengeluarkan api seperti papa!" Giotto menatap dengan mata yang melebar dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh anaknya itu. Saat akan menanyakan lebih lanjut, Giotto bisa melihat flame berwarna orange, walaupun tidak seterang miliknya muncul di tangan Tsuna, "lihat papa!"

…

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya Tsuna?"

"Uhm—Mukuro-nii menunjukkan ilusi saat papa bertarung, ketika ikut dengan paman Daemon misi bersama papa, dan Tsuna mencoba sangat keras untuk mengeluarkannya!"

"Kenapa Tsuna ingin melakukannya?" Giotto menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Tsuna yang lagi-lagi memikirkan pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Hanya ingin seperti papa—karena Tsuna ingin membantu papa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya," mendengar perkataan polos dari Tsuna, rasanya saat itu juga ia ingin memeluknya dan tidak ingin melepaskannya selamanya, "ada apa papa?"

"A—ah tidak apa-apa, bagaimana kalau papa ajarkan beberapa teknik padamu?"

"Eh, benarkah—papa mau mengajarkan Tsuna?" Giotto mengangguk, dan itu cukup membuat Tsuna merasa sangat senang mendengarnya, "kalau begitu sekarang saja!"

…

Dua minggu lamanya sudah berjalan semenjak Tabolt memberikan cincin itu, dan satu minggu juga ia melatih Tsuna menggunakan flame sky yang sudah bisa dikeluarkan oleh anaknya itu.

Selama itu, ia juga merasakan tubuhnya yang cepat lelah dan juga rasa pusing serta mual yang sering muncul secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan sering kali membuat tubuhnya susah untuk bergerak apalagi mengeluarkan flame dalam jumlah besar.

"Papa—" pagi hari, Tsuna mencoba untuk membuka kamar untuk menemukan ayahnya yang masih tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya. Waktu memang masih menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, tetapi biasanya ayahnya sudah bangun dan membangunkannya sebelum para maid.

Berjalan ke dekat ayahnya, melihat ayahnya yang tidak terbangun.

"Papa, sudah pagi—ayo bangun dan berlatih lagi!" mencoba menepuk tubuh ayahnya, tidak ada respon yang diinginkan oleh Tsuna membuatnya melengkungkan bibirnya hingga membentuk kurva maksimal. Tetapi, sepertinya Tsuna juga sadar akhir-akhir ini ayahnya sedikit aneh, dan menganggap kalau ini adalah karena ia kelelahan.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur lagi papa," mengecup dahi ayahnya dan menyadari sesuatu saat mendapati tubuh ayahnya sangat panas. Bergerak mundur, menyadari nafas ayahnya yang tampak panas dan juga memburu, "—p-papa? Papa, bangunlah papa!"

…

"Pa—paman Knuckle, Tsuna harus memanggil paman Knuckle!" baru saja akan berbalik dan berlari saat sebuah tangan langsung mencengkramnya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tsuna—apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara yang serak dan terlihat pelan itu menunjukkan sosok ayahnya yang terbangun dan melihat kearahnya.

"P—papa tidak apa-apa? Badan papa panas sekali—d-dan papa tidak bangun saat Tsuna membangunkan papa," Giotto melihat mata Tsuna yang mulai berair menandakan kalau anak itu akan menangis kapanpun itu, "T-Tsuna kira, papa akan meninggalkan Tsuna seperti mama…"

"Shh—" mencoba untuk menenangkan Tsuna, sedikit bangkit dan berada didalam posisi duduk. Melingkarkan tangannya dan memeluk kepala Tsuna, "—tidak apa-apa Tsuna, papa tidak akan meninggalkanmu…"

"Hari ini Tsuna akan merawat papa," melepaskan pelukan Giotto, Giotto bisa melihat Tsuna menghapus air matanya yang sudah mengalir di sudut matanya, "karena papa sakit, Tsuna akan mencoba merawat papa sampai sembuh!"

"Hm, papa tidak apa-apa—bagaimana kalau hari ini kita bermain diluar saja?"

"Tidak mau—papa harus beristirahat, Tsuna akan mengambilkan makanan untuk papa!" tanpa bisa menjawab apapun, Giotto hanya bisa melihat Tsuna yang berlari keluar dari ruangan Giotto, "hh—"

"Giotto, kau tidak apa-apa?" suara yang familiar itu terdengar beberapa saat kemudian, dan saat menoleh ia menemukan sang storm guardian yang tampak menautkan alisnya dan menatap bingung Giotto.

"Tidak terlalu baik," memegangi kepalanya sendiri, bahkan G bisa melihat wajah Giotto yang memerah karena demam, "rasanya seperti energiku terserap sangat banyak hingga tidak tersisa…"

…

Suasana disana hening, baik Giotto maupun G tampak tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hayato?"

"Tch—karena kondisiku akhir-akhir aneh, ia memaksakan diri untuk menjagaku saat aku sudah tertidur," sedikit terbatuk, Giotto juga melihat wajah G yang sedikit memerah, "ia memaksakan diri untuk menungguku tertidur…"

"Kau sama saja dengannya—" tertawa, Giotto menatap G yang wajahnya semakin memerah mendengar perkataan darinya.

"Papa, Tsuna membawakan makanan untuk papa!" suara Tsuna membuat mereka berdua terkejut dan menoleh, menemukan Tsuna yang sedikit kepayahan membawa sebuah nampan berisi sepiring bubur dan segelas air putih. G yang melihat itu mencoba untuk membantunya, "papa harus banyak makan supaya cepat sembuh!"

"Baiklah-baiklah," Giotto tertawa dan mulai memakan makanan yang dibawakan oleh Tsuna. Sementara Tsuna sendiri tampak duduk di sebelah Giotto dan menunggu ayahnya selesai makan.

Suara batuk lagi-lagi terdengar dari G, membuat Giotto sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"G, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" Tsuna dan juga Giotto melihat kearah G yang tampak membelakangi mereka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Giotto, baiklah sebaiknya aku kembali sebelum bocah itu marah padaku karena bergerak dari tempat tidur," menghela nafas dan hanya diam sambil berbalik serta meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ayo sekarang papa makan lagi!"

"Baiklah-baiklah Tsuna—" tertawa pelan dan memakan bubur itu hingga habis.

…

"Papa—" malam harinya, Tsuna yang tidur di samping ayahnya tampak menoleh kearah ayahnya yang belum tertidur dan balas menatapnya, "—kenapa Tsuna selalu melihat api seperti milik Tsuna keluar dari cincin milik papa selama beberapa minggu ini?"

…

"Itu karena—papa harus melakukannya agar cincin itu tidak hancur, tetapi paling lama hanya akan papa lakukan satu bulan ini—" tersenyum, mengusap pipi Tsuna dengan sebelah tangannya. Tsuna tampak menatap ayahnya, memegang tangan yang mengusap pipinya.

"Entah kenapa Tsuna merasa kalau papa akan meninggalkan Tsuna," menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tidak menangis, "Tsuna selalu takut saat terbangun dan tidak melihat papa…"

Giotto menatap Tsuna dengan mulut sedikit terbuka tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Papa tidak akan meninggalkan Tsunakan?"

…

"Sampai kapanpun, walaupun Tsuna tidak melihat papa, papa akan selalu ada di samping Tsuna—" mendekap lebih erat Tsuna, menenggelamkannya di pelukannya dan menutup matanya sambil mengusap rambut cokelat Tsuna, "—jangan khawatir, kalau kau menghadapinya dengan tersenyum—semuanya akan baik-baik saja…"

…

Suara langkah lagi-lagi terdengar tergesa-gesa saat itu—dimana berbeda dari sebelumnya, Tsuna tidak menunjukkan senyuman sedikitpun saat berhenti di sebuah pintu yang ada di depannya.

"Papa!" Tsuna tidak menunggu panggilan dari ayahnya untuk bergerak dan segera menghampiri Giotto. Melihat anaknya yang tampak terburu-buru dan panik, membuat Giotto dengan segera mengalihkan perhantiannya pada Tsuna.

"Ada apa Tsuna?"

"P—Paman G!"

Melihat ekspresi dan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsuna, dengan segera Giotto bangkit dan berjalan cepat menuju ketempat G berada.

…

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang kau fikirkan kakek tua!"

Suara Gokudera tampak terdengar dari kamar itu saat Giotto dan juga Tsuna berhenti di depannya. Belum sempat Giotto membuka pintu saat tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan kasar dan tampak Hayato yang berlari dengan segera melewati Tsuna dan juga Giotto.

"Hayato!" Tsuna yang melihat Hayato berlari dengan segera mengikutinya, sementara Giotto tampak terdiam menatap Hayato sebelum menghampiri G yang tampak memalingkan wajahnya dari pintu keluar itu. Menghela nafas, duduk di samping tempat tidur yang ditiduri oleh G itu.

"Kau mengatakannya pada Hayato?"

…

"Aku bisa merasakannya," suara G yang tampak pelan dan juga nafasnya yang tampak pelan dan juga memburu itu membuat Giotto membelalakkan matanya dan menatap flame yang semakin mengecil di cincin yang dipakai oleh G, "kurasa—aku harus akui kalau ini lebih berat dari yang kubayangkan…"

"G—aku akan memanggil Hayato," Giotto akan berdiri dan mencoba untuk melangkah keluar sebelum tangan yang terasa dingin itu menahannya untuk keluar.

"Aku tidak ingin ia kemari karena terpaksa Giotto—"

"Tetapi—" menatap sahabatnya yang tampak membalas tatapannya itu dengan wajah serius walaupun tampak sangat lemah dan juga pucat.

"Kumohon…"

"Baiklah," menghela nafas dan kembali duduk sambil melihat keadaan sang tangan kanannya itu. Rasa sakit dan juga sedih—membuatnya merasakan satu perasaan lagi yang baru ia rasakan sekarang.

"Apakah yang aku lakukan ini salah G?"

…

"Kita tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memilih pilihan lain—dan yang bisa kita lakukan, hanyalah menyelamatkan mereka bukan," G menatap Giotto yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya, "maaf—"

"Kenapa kau yang harus meminta maaf?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa menjadi kuat untuk lebih lama bersama denganmu dan yang lainnya—" Giotto menatap G sebelum menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi menyembunyikan ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan saat itu, "—sudah lama tidak melihatmu seperti ini…"

Tangan G tampak mengusap wajah Giotto dan menghapus air mata yang sudah jatuh begitu saja di wajah Giotto. Tersenyum, mengusap dan membelai kepala Giotto sebelum menepuk kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka waktuku secepat ini—tetapi tidak apa-apa," tertawa dan masih mencoba untuk menenangkan Giotto, "karena sampai akhir, aku masih bisa melihatmu hidup…"

…

"Hayato-nii," melihat dari sela pintu sebuah ruangan, Tsuna mencoba untuk mencari sosok dari Hayato yang berlari dan berakhir di tempat ini. Menemukannya berada di bawah piano hitam di ruangan itu, pada akhirnya Tsuna memutuskan untuk mendekatinya, "Hayato-nii, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A—aku tidak mau," suaranya tampak kecil dan juga lirih, berbisik hampir membuat Tsuna tidak bisa mendengarnya, "kakek tua itu akan pergi kalau aku ada disana—aku tidak mau…"

"Pergi—kemana?"

"Tempat yang jauh—tempat yang tidak bisa kudatangi," memeluk lututnya semakin erat, menutup matanya erat saat Tsuna mendorong kursi piano untuk memberikannya ruang di sebelah Hayato, "bukan hanya kakek tua itu, paman Giotto, semuanya…"

…

"Papa akan pergi?" Hayato hanya diam dan menatap anak laki-laki di sebelahnya yang tampak terdiam. Tetapi ia bisa merasakan tubuh Tsuna yang sama gemetarnya dengan tubuhnya, "pa—papa memang tidak pernah mengatakannya…"

Suara Tsuna terlihat lebih pelan dan juga datar, tatapannya juga sama—kosong…

"Tetapi Tsuna tahu, papa tidak akan bohong saat berkata kalau ia akan selalu ada di sampingku—" tersenyum tipis dan menatap Hayato yang menautkan alisnya sambil menatap sang bocah, "—meskipun Tsuna tidak bisa melihat papa, Tsuna tahu kalau papa akan selalu ada di samping Tsuna seperti mama!"

…

"Kakek tua itu mengatakan hal yang sama—tetapi, apakah itu benar?"

"Kau harus percaya pada paman G Hayato-nii, karena ia sangat menyayangimu seperti papa menyayangi Tsuna," walaupun suaranya tampak sedikit bergetar, Tsuna menepuk kepala Hayato pelan sebelum tersenyum, "ayo—paman G pasti membutuhkanmu sekarang Hayato…"

…

"Papa—" kematian dari sang Storm Guardian sepertinya benar-benar berdampak pada Giotto. Kesehatannya semakin menurun, dan Tsuna hanya bisa diam saat ayahnya terkadang tidak merespon apa yang ia lakukan padanya. Ia juga bersedih saat mengetahui kalau satu minggu yang lalu—sesaat setelah ia mengajak Hayato untuk menuju ke kamar G, ternyata adalah saat terakhirnya melihat pamannya itu.

Terutama, saat mengetahui bahwa Hayato juga menghilang setelah itu…

Walaupun ayahnya berusaha terlihat kuat di depan semuanya, Tsuna mengerti apa yang akan terjadi pada ayahnya. Membaringkan tubuh kecilnya di samping ayahnya, memeluknya erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya sama sekali.

"Tsuna—" suara yang lirih dan juga pelan itu terdengar hingga membuat Tsuna membuka mata dan menoleh kearah sumber suara, "—ada apa, kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Untuk hari ini, Tsuna akan menunggu papa tidur," seolah intuisinya mengatakan ia tidak akan bertemu dengan ayahnya setelah ini, apapun yang terjadi ia akan bersama dengan ayahnya hingga ayahnya menutup matanya.

…

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya—" Tsuna meremas pakaian Giotto lebih kuat, benar-benar tidak menyukai perasaannya saat ini. Perasaan akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Tetapi, semenjak perkataan Hayato padanya, ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan diri untuk tidak menangis didepan ayahnya hingga terakhir kali ia akan melihatnya, "—papa…"

"Ada apa Tsuna?"

"Papa—akan pergi seperti paman G bukan," pernyataan dari Tsuna sudah cukup untuk membuat Giotto terdiam dan tubuhnya menegang. Mencengkram pelan tangan Tsuna yang ada di atas tubuhnya, merasakan tubuhnya semakin melemah dan flame di cincin itu semakin kecil. Meskipun ia tidak bisa mengatakannya, ia tahu ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia bisa bertemu dengan Tsuna, "dan Tsuna akan menghilang seperti Hayato-nii…"

…

"Tsuna—"

"Kalau itu membuat papa tidak sakit lagi—tidak apa-apa," Tsuna membenamkan wajahnya di lengan ayahnya, menutup matanya erat dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah keluar saat itu, "—T—Tsuna hanya tidak ingin melihat papa sakit…"

"Hei-hei—" memiringkan badannya, menatap kearah Tsuna dan menghapus air matanya dengan jempol tangannya, "—bukankah papa sudah bilang kalau papa tidak akan meninggalkanmu? Meskipun kau tidak bisa melihat papa…"

Tsuna bisa melihat wajah ayahnya yang pucat dan juga keringat dingin yang menetes di wajah ayahnya. Giotto mengecup dahi anaknya itu, melepaskan cincin yang ada di tangannya dan menaruhnya di telapak tangan Tsuna. Menggenggam erat tangan Tsuna tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Jagalah baik-baik cincin ini—" mengecup dahi Tsuna sekali lagi, mendekapnya sangat erat, "—suatu saat, kau akan bertemu dengan Hayato dan juga yang lainnya. Papa yakin, kau bisa menghadapi semua yang terjadi di depanmu selama kau menghadapinya dengan senyuman Tsuna…"

"Tsu—Tsuna akan menjadi anak yang baik," isakannya tampak semakin terdengar, tetapi Giotto tidak berusaha untuk menenangkannya, membiarkan air mata itu jatuh begitu saja, "Tsuna akan menjadi lebih kuat—dan melindungi semuanya…"

…

"Itu baru anakku," tertawa lemah, menepuk kepala Tsuna dan membenamkannya. Batuk terdengar cukup keras dari Giotto, membuatnya sedikit menjauhkan diri dari Tsuna.

"Pa—papa!"

"Ti—tidak apa-apa Tsuna," Giotto mencoba untuk menyembunyikan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Walaupun Tsuna sudah terlanjur melihatnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci di sampingnya. Saat Giotto kembali berbaring, Tsuna mencoba untuk mengelap darah yang ada di tangan Giotto dan juga sudut bibir Giotto.

…

_Fai la nanna principino,_

_Fai la nanna cuoricino,_

Mendengar suara nyanyian dari Tsuna, Giotto menatap anak laki-lakinya itu yang bernyanyi dengan suara berbisik dan bergetar.

_Dormi bene nel lettino,_

_Che la mamma e' qui vicino._

_Chiudi gli occhi dormi tanto_

_E vedrai tutto e' un incanto._

_Rosso, verde, azzurro e oro_

_Son piu' belli, mio tesoro._

_Viola, arpa e mandolino:_

_Tutto e' suono per il mio bambino_

"Tsuna—"

"Mama sering menyanyikan lagu ini kalau Tsuna ingin tidur," suaranya tampak mulai tidak bergetar, tatapannyapun tampak menjadi lebih tenang. Malah sekarang Giotto yang tidak bisa berkata apapun dan bingung akan berekspresi seperti apa, "tidak apa-apa papa—tidurlah, Tsuna akan baik-baik saja…"

Merasakan cairan hangat itu meluncur begitu saja dari matanya, Giotto tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum memeluk Tsuna dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas kepala Tsuna.

"Tsuna sayang papa—sampai kapanpun," tersenyum, merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa dan juga pandangan yang semakin mengabur. Cahaya putih tampak mengelilinginya, Tsuna tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya lebih lama lagi saat kehangatan ayahnya tidak bisa ia rasakan, dan hanya kegelapan yang menyertainya.

'_Papa juga menyayangimu—Tsunayoshi… Sampai kapanpun…'_

…

"…na…Tsuna…"

Suara itu terdengar di telinganya, semakin jelas dan jelas hingga kegelapan itu berakhir tergantikan dengan cahaya lembut yang berasal dari kamarnya. Mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, menemukan dirinya yang berada di sebuah kamar yang memiliki cat putih dan lampu yang tidak terlalu terang.

"Tsuna!" matanya melebar saat melihat seseorang yang memiliki wajah yang hampir sama dengannya dengan rambut berwarna kuning dan mata berwarna biru—seumur dengannya berada di jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"HIEEE! T—Tsuki, jangan mengagetkanku!" terjatuh dari kasurnya dan memegangi kepalanya karena terbentur lantai, pemuda bernama Tsuna itu tampak mencoba bangkit, sementara pemuda berambut kuning tampak tertawa melihatnya.

"Salahmu sendiri karena susah untuk dibangunkan," menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Tsuna cemberut dan menepuk badannya, "lagipula, apa yang kau impikan Tsuna? Lagi-lagi kau menangis…"

…

"A—ah, aku lupa—tetapi memang selalu seperti ini beberapa hari ini," mengusap wajahnya yang masih memiliki sisa air mata disana, "ini hari Sabtu kan? Kenapa kau bangun pagi sekali?"

"Entahlah, kaa-san bilang aku akan diberikan tutor untuk meningkatkan pelajaranku—padahal kukira kau yang akan mendapatkannya," menghela nafas panjang, Tsuna hanya tertawa dan merasa simpati pada saudaranya itu, "hei bagaimanapun nilaiku masih diatasmu Tsuna!"

"Mungkin kaa-san punya rencana lain?"

…

"Sudahlah, aku akan menyusul—aku ingin ganti baju dulu!" Tsuna mendorong dengan segera Tsuki keluar dari ruangannya dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Terdiam, menghela nafas dan menutup matanya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Sebuah cincin dengan lambang Vongola di tengahnya…

"Kenapa aku bermimpi tentangmu lagi papa—" menggenggam erat cincin itu, pemuda berusia 13 tahun itu tampak meletakkan cincin itu di sebuah kantung kecil yang memiliki tali yang bisa digunakan sebagai kalung.

…Tsuna's POV…

Namaku adalah Tsunayoshi Sawada, anak pertama dari keluarga Sawada. Yang berada di kamarku tadi adalah Tsuki Sawada adikku yang berusia 1 tahun dibawahku. Kalau melihat kemiripan dari kami berdua, pasti semua orang tidak akan percaya kalau aku bukan kakak kandung dari Tsuki.

Ya, aku adalah anak angkat dari keluarga Sawada yang sudah mengadopsiku sejak usiaku 6 tahun. Cincin yang sudah ada sejak aku muncul adalah milik ayah kandungku—Taru Giotto yang hidup 400 tahun yang lalu.

Memang terdengar tidak masuk akal, tetapi memang itulah yang terjadi—karena kekuatan cincin Vongola—kelompok yang dibuat oleh ayahku bahkan sebelum aku lahir itulah yang membuatku bisa melakukan perjalanan waktu.

Saat ayah mengunci kekuatan Vongola di cincin ini dan tewas, saat itu aku langsung terkirim dan menghilang seperti yang terjadi pada Hayato-nii.

Beruntung keluarga Sawada sangat baik dan memperlakukanku seperti anak kandung mereka sendiri, seperti papa dan mama memperlakukanku dulu, dan seperti mereka memperlakukan Tsuki.

Aku terus menunggu dan menyembunyikan cincin itu dari orang lain termasuk keluarga Sawada, menunggu hingga aku bertemu dengan Hayato-nii dan juga yang lainnya seperti yang ayah katakan sebelum ia wafat.

…End of Tsuna's POV…

"Aku penasaran, kapan itu akan terjadi—" menghela nafas dan memakai kaos berwarna merah dengan jaket berwarna putih. Tidak menyadari seseorang berada di luar dan mengawasinya.

"Jadi, dia anak angkat Iemitsu yang dikatakan olehnya—" bayi berpakaian jas hitam dengan topi fedora tampak mengawasi Tsuna dari kejauhan, "—memang benar, sangat mirip dengan Tsuki dan juga Vongola Primo…"

…

"Sepertinya aku juga harus mengawasinya—"

…To be Continue…


	2. Vongola—Unxpectable Meeting

**For My Family**

**Summary : **Bagaimana jika cincin Vongola yang sebenarnya (yang ada di Future Arc saat Giotto muncul di hadapan Tsuna) sudah berada di tangan Tsuna sejak dulu? Tidak ada yang aneh dari kehidupan Tsunayoshi Sawada—selain masa lalunya yang merupakan anak kandung dari Vongola primo. Terkirim ke masa 400 tahun setelah masa ayahnya, saat Giotto Vongola tewas setelah mengunci kekuatan cincin Vongola dan memberikannya pada Tsunayoshi. Bagaimana jika bukan Tsuna yang menjadi kandidat dari Vongola Decimo karena ia hanya dianggap sebagai anak angkat dari Iemitsu yang merupakan keturunan dari Vongola Primo—tetapi saudara angkatnya?

**Disclaimed : **KHR © Amano Akira

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Family/Friendship

**Warning : **Semi-AU, OOC

.

**Chapter 2, Vongola—Unexpectable Meeting**

**.**

"Hah, kau ingin melindungi Tsuna hanya dengan kekuatan seperti ini?" G tampak membungkuk dan menatap anak laki-lakinya yang baru berusia 6 tahun di depannya itu dengan senyuman mengejek, "bahkan untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri saja tidak bisa…"

"Jangan meremehkanku kakek tua! Aku pasti akan semakin kuat dan bisa melindungi Tsuna! Lihat saja, kau akan lihat sendiri bagaimana aku bisa menjadi tangan kanan yang bahkan lebih hebat darimu! Akan kutunjukkan didepan matamu sendiri!"

Mendengar perkataan itu, G hanya bisa diam dan menatap Hayato dengan tatapan datar dan sedikit terlihat sedih. Ia ingin melihat hal itu, saat Hayato menjadi tangan kanan Tsuna. Ia tahu kalau anak ini akan bisa melakukan itu, meskipun tidak dalam waktu yang dekat, dan ia tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk menunggu hal itu.

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu?"

Sedikit tersentak dan mencoba untuk tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Heh—kita lihat saja nanti Hayato," berbalik dan terbatuk untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat Hayato mengerutkan dahinya dan berjalan perlahan mendekati G yang membelakanginya. Hampir saja sampai di samping G, saat tiba-tiba tubuh ayahnya itu sedikit limbung dan akan jatuh kalau saja tidak segera memegang kursi di sampingnya.

"O—Oi, ada apa denganmu kakek tua!" mencoba untuk memegang lengannya seolah menahannya agar tidak jatuh, menatap wajah pucat ayahnya dan darah yang keluar dari sela tangannya. Membelalakkan matanya—tampak mencoba untuk bertanya sebelum tiba-tiba tubuh itu benar-benar merosot dan terjatuh begitu saja diatas lantai.

"Ka—a-ayah!"

…

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Saat ini, berada di samping tempat tidur dimana ayahnya berbaring—matanya melebar mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya. Selama beberapa minggu ini ia tahu kalau ada yang aneh dengan ayahnya, tetapi tidak menyangka akan separah ini.

"Haruskah aku mengulanginya," berdecak kesal, mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasa walaupun ia tahu tubuhnya tidaklah sehat seperti sebelum ia menggunakan cincin itu, "aku akan pergi—"

…

"Kemana?"

"Tidak perlu kau mengetahuinya—" masih menatap Hayato yang menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak menatap G, "—tempat yang sangat jauh, tetapi sejauh apapun tempat itu aku masih bisa melihat kebodohanmu…"

"Ketempat ibu?" G menatap Hayato yang semakin menunduk, tidak mau menunjukkan apa yang ia rasakan saat itu, "kau akan mati bukan? Ibu juga mengatakan hal seperti itu sebelum ia pergi—"

"Hayato—"

"Kau akan mengatakan kalau kau akan mengawasiku, meskipun aku tidak bisa melihatmu bukan?" tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan meninggikan suaranya, "kalian benar-benar egois! Apakah kalian fikir aku hanya ingin merasa diawasi?"

"Aku melakukan itu semua untuk kebaikanmu—apakah kau tidak mengerti?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah mengerti apapun yang kau fikirkan, kakek tua!" berdiri dan berlari, membuka pintu dan tidak menghiraukan Tsuna dan juga Giotto yang ada disana, dan teriakan Tsuna yang memanggil namanya.

…

Suasana hening tercipta saat Hayato kembali bersama dengan Tsuna ke kamar G, yang kemudian langsung dibawa Giotto untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam kamar itu.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengerti—" suara G semakin memelan dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek, "—karena aku tahu, kau tidak akan mungkin mau untuk mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…"

"Pergilah—" suara itu tampak datar dan tidak ada emosi, tetapi G tahu apa yang ada di balik itu semua, "—apapun yang aku lakukan tidak akan mungkin bisa mengubahnya. Kau terlalu egois untuk memberitahukannya padaku, dan aku terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mengetahuinya sejak awal…"

"Kau akan menjadi tangan kanan yang hebat—" menghela nafas dan menatap Hayato yang merespon perkataannya itu. Melepaskan sebuah cincin bergambar storm dari tangannya, meletakkannya di telapak tangan Hayato, "—aku percayakan padamu cincin ini…"

…

"Apakah aku bisa?"

"Heh? Kemana sifat percaya dirimu yang biasanya—" menatap anaknya dan tertawa kecil, mengusap sambil menekan pelan kepala Hayato, "—tenang saja, aku hanya bisa mempercayakan cincin ini padamu…"

…

"Atau kau hanya berpura-pura saat mengatakan kau akan melindungi Tsuna?"

"Te—tentu saja tidak, aku akan melindungi Tsuna kapanpun!" Hayato akan mengambil cincin itu dengan segera, tetapi tangannya ditarik oleh G dan membuatnya berada di dekapan ayahnya itu, "ap—"

"Tetaplah—berjuang untuk hidup," berbisik tepat di depan telinga Hayato, hingga hanya Hayato dan G yang bisa mendengarnya, "jangan mundur saat musuh menyerang, dan lindungilah apa yang menurutmu harus dilindungi…"

Rasa kantuk menyerang—membuatnya tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya. Mencoba untuk melawan rasa kantuk itu, tetapi semakin ia melawannya, semakin ia tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Aku menyayangimu Hayato—ingat itu…"

Perkataan ayahnya tampak membuatnya semakin ingin mempertahankan kesadarannya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba untuk tetap sadar hanya untuk mengatakan satu hal—tetapi yang keluar hanyalah air matanya, dan sedikit suaranya yang keluar.

"A—aku juga—" tanpa bisa ia melanjutkan perkataannya, cahaya putih yang menyelimutinya sudah berganti menjadi kegelapan yang menguasainya.

…

"Ini yang kau inginkan bukan?"

Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan pakaian dokter itu tampak memberikan sebuah map berwarna orange dengan lambang berukirkan emblem yang tentu saja sangat ia kenal—lambang Vongola.

Pemuda berambut perak itu tampak mengangguk sebelum membuka-buka file yang ada di tangannya saat ini.

"Entah kenapa kau sangat tertarik dengan kelompok Vongola ini—" menghela nafas dan melihat pemuda berusia kira-kira 13 tahun itu, "—kau seperti sangat penasaran dengan misi yang diberikan Nonno pada Reborn…"

'_Entah kenapa—'_

…

Melihat sebuah file dengan nama Reborn yang disebutkan pria itu, ia membacanya dengan teliti sebelum berhenti di tengah tulisan itu.

"APA!"

"Ada apa Hayato—" pria itu tampak menatap kearah Hayato yang membelalakkan matanya melihat sebuah nama yang tertulis disana. Kertas itu tampak sedikit lecek karena diremas oleh Hayato, dan dengan segera ia melempar file itu dan berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu.

'_Yang benar saja—aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi…'_

…

"Selamat pagi kaa-san, Tsuki—" menguap pelan, mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya dengan meminum sebuah jus di atas meja makannya. Ibu angkatnya, Sawada Nana tampak menoleh dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Selamat pagi Tsuna-kun, kau ingin telurnya berapa?"

"Satu saja kaa-san," duduk di samping Tsuki yang sudah memakan makanannya terlebih dahulu, "bagaimana dengan tutor untuk Tsuki?"

"Oh, benar juga—" saudaranya sukses memberikan tatapan tajam kearah Tsuna—berterima kasih untuk memberitahu rencana 'hebat' ibunya itu yang sempat terlupakan, "—seharusnya ia sudah datang sekarang…"

"Ciaosuu!" suara yang tampak seperti anak kecil itu terdengar membuat ketiga orang itu menoleh dan menemukan seorang balita yang memakai jas hitam dan topi fedora dengan sebuah Kristal bulat berwarna kuning.

"Eh, bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam?" Tsuki menatap bayi itu dan menautkan kedua alisnya. Tsuna dan juga Nana juga tampak mendekat dan melihat bayi itu, "siapa namamu? Dimana orang tuamu—"

"Namaku adalah Reborn, dan aku adalah seorang tutor—"

…

Baik Nana, Tsuki, maupun Tsuna tampak terdiam—sama-sama terfokus pada pemikiran mereka masing-masing akan kemunculan Reborn.

'_Anak yang lucu, apakah ia adalah tutor yang dimaksud oleh Iemitsu?'_ tersenyum, Nana mencoba untuk menusuk-nusuk pipi Reborn dengan telunjuknya.

'_Yang benar saja, bayi yang bahkan mungkin tidak akan bisa membaca dengan benar seperti ini akan menjadi tutor?' _

…

'_Pacifier?'_ Tsuna menatap Kristal berwarna kuning yang ada di leher Reborn, _'ya—seperti milik Sephira-san, jadi apakah dia—Arcobaleno?'_

Keheningan itu pecah saat Tsuki mendengus pelan dan tertawa sedetik kemudian.

"Yang benar saja, jadi kau tutor yang dikatakan oleh kaa-san dan juga otou-san?" memegangi perutnya, mencoba untuk menghentikan tawanya, "oh ayolah kaa-san, aku bahkan Tsuna tidak akan separah itu hingga harus diajari oleh seorang bayi bukan?"

Belum sempat menghentikan tawanya, saat tiba-tiba saja Reborn melompat dan menendang leher belakang Tsuki hingga ia tersungkur.

Sementara Tsuna, hanya diam dan memutuskan untuk memakan makanannya lagi dengan santai. Reborn menatapnya, tampak meneliti Tsuna yang ada di depannya.

'_Ia tidak terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan tentang tutor—'_

"Aku sudah selesai kaa-san, boleh aku pergi jalan-jalan bukan?" Tsuna mengembalikan piringnya dan tersenyum kearah ibunya.

"Tentu saja Tsuna-kun~"

CKLEK!

Mendengar suara pelatuk yang ditarik, Tsuna menoleh untuk menemukan Reborn yang mengacungkan sebuah pistol kearahnya.

"HIEEE!"

Nana melihat Reborn yang mengacungkan pistol kearah Tsuna dan akan menanyakannya.

"Tenang saja maman, ini hanya pistol mainan—"

"Oh, begitu? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu Tsuna-kun~" tertawa dan menepuk kepala Tsuna yang masih terdiam melihat pistol itu. Terima kasih untuk pamannya—G yang addict dengan benda bernama pistol itu, ia bisa membedakan pistol palsu ataupun asli.

Dan tentu saja itu asli—

"Kau ikut ke kamar atau aku akan menembakmu—" Reborn berbicara dengan pelan namun bisa didengar jelas oleh Tsuna yang langsung mengangguk cepat.

…

"Eh—" dua kata yang keluar dari kedua orang yang—tampak seperti—kembar itu saat mendengar perkataan Reborn di kamar milik Tsuki.

"Aku adalah seorang assassin, dan alasan sebenarnya aku kemari adalah untuk melatih Sawada Tsuki menjadi seorang boss mafia," kali ini, pemikiran Tsuna dan Tsuki tidak jauh berbeda hanya saja Tsuna tidak terlalu kaget kalau mendengar Reborn berhubungan dengan mafia.

Bagaimanapun Arcobaleno selalu terlibat dalam dunia underground termasuk ke dalam dunia mafia.

…

"Kau sedang bercanda bukan?" Tsuna melihat Tsuki yang tampak lebih kaget darinya. Bagaimanapun yang akan menjalani adalah Tsuki bukan Tsuna—tentu saja ia akan terkejut mendengar perkataan itu, "apa-apaan dengan mafia? Aku tidak pernah mendengar bahkan terlibat dalam dunia seperti itu!"

"Memang, tetapi sayangnya kau menurunkan darah keluarga Vongola Primo, dan sudah menjadi takdirmu untuk—"

"Tu—tunggu!" Tsuna yang kali ini terkejut mendengar perkataan dari Reborn, "o—organisasi mafia, apa?"

Tampak sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Tsuna, baik Tsuki dan juga Reborn terdiam sejenak.

"Vongola Famiglia, organisasi mafia terbesar di Sicilly Italia—" terdiam, kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat mendengar nama kelompok itu disebutkan oleh Reborn, "—pokoknya kau harus mengikuti apa yang aku katakan dan semua latihan yang akan kuberikan…"

"Aku tidak mau!"

'_Vongola—organisasi mafia?' _Tsuna sendiri tidak mendengar atau memperhatikan apapun yang dikatakan oleh Reborn dan juga Tsuki saat itu. Yang ada di fikirannya hanyalah bayangan ayahnya dan juga pamannya. Tangannya bergerak, meremas pakaian yang menutupi cincin milik ayahnya itu, _'kelompok yang ayah dirikan—menjadi organisasi mafia?'_

"Tsuna katakan sesua—Tsuna?" Tsuki melihat Tsuna yang tampak gemetar dan juga tidak menanggapi apapun yang dikatakan oleh Tsuki maupun Reborn, "Tsuna, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A—ah, tidak apa-apa… Kenapa harus Tsuki, apakah tidak ada kandidat lainnya?"

"Benar, pasti ada yang lebih hebat dariku bukan?" Tsuki tampak memegang lengan Tsuna dan mendekatkan dirinya.

"Beberapa—tetapi," Reborn mengeluarkan beberapa foto dari jas hitamnya, "Enrico kandidat terkuat, tewas dibunuh dengan ditembak di kepalanya…" Reborn menunjukkan foto mayat yang tertembak—Tsuki tampak merinding, Tsuna hanya diam dan mendengarkannya, "yang kedua Matsumo tewas tenggelam—"

"EEEK!" Tsuki tampak mencoba bersembunyi di belakang Tsuna, wajah Tsuna tampak sedikit memucat melihat foto itu.

"Dan yang terakhir Federico ditemukan dalam keadaan tulang belulang," Tsuna tampak ingin muntah melihat foto itu dan berusaha untuk menahan dirinya.

'_Apa yang terjadi selama 400 tahun ini—Vongola bukan kelompok seperti itu…'_

"Kau tidak perlu menunjukkannya padaku!" Tsuki menenggelamkannya wajahnya di punggung Tsuna agar tidak melihat foto-foto itu.

"Yang pasti kau tidak akan bisa lari dari takdirmu Sawada Tsukiya—" menatap Tsuki yang memucat dan Tsuna yang tampak hanya terdiam, bukan karena ketakutan, tetapi karena terkejut akan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku meninggalkan kalian berdua dulu—" mencoba untuk tersenyum, sedikit dipaksakan, Tsuna berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Reborn dan juga Tsuki, "—berjuanglah Tsuki…"

"E—eh, Tsuna!"

…

Berada di kamarnya, duduk di kursi kecil yang ada di depan meja belajarnya sambil menatap sebuah laptop yang ada di depannya yang dalam keadaan terbuka. Menghela nafas, menatap kearah cincin yang ia keluarkan dari kantung kecil di lehernya itu.

'Ayah—' menghela nafas dan mengetik apa yang ada di fikirannya itu, '—aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama 400 tahun ini, tetapi—hari ini aku baru mengetahui, mungkin maksud ayah untuk mengunci kekuatan Vongola dan mengirim kami ke masa ini…'

…

'Tetapi, sepertinya Vongola tetap saja berubah seperti apa yang ayah takutkan dulu—dan kali ini aku tidak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan. Bagaimanapun semuanya hanya tahu jika aku tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganmu dan hanyalah anak angkat dari keluarga Sawada—'

Memainkan cincin yang ada di tangannya dan menutup matanya erat sambil menghela nafas.

"Maaf, karena aku mengecewakanmu ayah—"

…

Pagi hari masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi sementara Tsuna sudah berada di perjalanan menuju ke sekolahnya. Jangankan tertidur, memejamkan matanya saja ia sudah tidak bisa semenjak mendengar tentang kelompok Vongola yang menjadi sebuah kelompok mafia.

Matanya tampak merah karena lelah—ia hanya bisa diam, tidak bisa bertemu dengan Tsuki karena itu artinya ia akan bertemu dengan Reborn.

Tetapi yang tidak ia tahu—Reborn tampak mengawasinya dari belakang dan tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada—berusia 13 tahun, diadopsi oleh Sawada Iemitsu saat berusia 6 tahun. Berulang tahun saat 14 Oktober, sering dipanggil dame-Tsuna karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan baik," Reborn mencoba untuk mengingat semua yang ia baca tentang Tsuna, "tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kehidupannya sebelum berusia 6 tahun…"

…

"Ia tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Vongola Primo maupun Iemitsu, tetapi kemiripannya itu—" menurunkan fedoranya, membuat matanya menjadi tertutup oleh bayangan topi itu, "—apakah hanya sebuah kebetulan?"

"Selamat pagi Hibari-san!" suara seseorang yang terdengar di dekat sana membuat Reborn menoleh untuk menemukan beberapa orang tampak berbaris di depan gerbang sekolah bersama dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata abu-abu disana.

"Hn—" Hibari menutup matanya, tampak berjalan menuju ke luar lingkungan sekolah, "—aku akan berpatroli disekeliling, kalian lihat di dalam sekolah…"

"Baiklah Hibari-san!"

Tsuna yang tampak berjalan mendekati sekolah itu tampak hanya menunduk dan tidak melihat ke depan. Berjalan hingga melewati Hibari yang melewatinya begitu saja.

…

"Nee Kyouya-nii! Aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

Sosok Tsuna yang tampak berusia 5 tahun itu tampak menghampiri seorang anak kecil berambut hitam dengan mata abu-abu yang berusia kira-kira 2 tahun di atasnya itu.

"Ada apa—"

"Kalau saja aku menjadi penerus papa—apakah kau ingin seperti paman Alaude, menjadi Cloud Guardianku?" memiringkan kepalanya, menanyakan hal yang polos seperti itu tetapi memiliki arti yang dalam untuk pemuda berambut hitam itu. Bagaimanapun, menurutnya Tsuna akan menjadi penerus dari Vongola—karena ia adalah keturunan langsung dari Giotto.

…

"Kau tidak mau?"

Kyouya masih diam sebelum tangannya bergerak dan mengusap pelan kepala Tsuna, memberikan senyuman yang sebenarnya jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain termasuk ayahnya.

"Herbivora selalu membutuhkan perlindungan—" Tsuna tampak sedikit bingung sebelum pada akhirnya ia mengerti dan tersenyum lebar sebelum memeluk Kyouya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggumu menjadi Guardianku, Kyouya-nii!"

…

Fikirannya yang sedikit kosong dan tidak fokus tadi tiba-tiba saja membuatnya mengenang secara tidak langsung saat bersama dengan salah satu orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu.

Menoleh kebelakang, mencoba untuk mengikuti intuisinya yang anehnya mengatakan kalau orang yang berada dalam ingatannya itu berada di dekatnya saat ini.

Tetapi, sayangnya—tidak ada siapapun yang berada di depan gerbang saat itu dan membuatnya sedikit mengerutkan alisnya sebelum mengangkat bahu dan segera berjalan kembali masuk kedalam sekolah.

Tidak menyadari kalau cincin Vongola di lehernya tampak bersinar di dalam kantung kecil itu.

Sementara pemuda bernama Hibari, tampak menghentikan langkahnya—dahinya juga ikut berkerut seolah-olah merasakan juga apa yang Tsuna rasakan. Menoleh kearah gedung sekolah yang baru saja ia lewati, mendapati di depan gerbang itu tidak ada siapapun yang berada disana.

'_Entah kenapa aku malah memikirkan herbivore itu—'_

…

"Tsuna, kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian!"

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi dan Tsuki yang hampir saja terlambat karena kesiangan tampak duduk di sebelah Tsuna yang berada di sampingnya. Walaupun usia mereka terpaut 1 tahun, Tsuki berada di kelas yang sama dengan Tsuna karena ia memulai sekolah pada usia yang sama dengan Tsuna.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Reborn untuk membangunkanku—aku dipukul menggunakan palu besar berwarna hijau!"

"A—ah begitukah?" tertawa kecil dan menguap lebar. Ia benar-benar lelah dan tidak bisa tidur sama sekali sejak semalaman. Tsuki yang melihat itu hanya mengerutkan alisnya dan pada akhirnya menepuk kepala Tsuna.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidur saja dulu Tsuna? Aku akan menutupimu dari Nezu-sensei—" berbisik sejenak sebelum bunyi bel tampak terdengar menandakan kalau pelajaran dimulai dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sang guru masuk.

"Ah," Tsuki menoleh kearah Tsuna, menemukan sang pemuda sedang tertidur dengan cepat membuatnya tertawa pelan karena sikap Tsuna.

"Duduklah, hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Italia—"

'Bukankah itu tempat asal Reborn?' Tsuki tampak menatap pemuda berambut perak yang baru saja masuk, memiliki sorot mata yang tajam dan juga dingin.

"Namanya adalah Gokudera Hayato—dia lahir di Jepang namun menghabiskan waktu di Italia," tampak beberapa siswi perempuan yang sudah mulai menyukai sosok pemuda itu. Tsuki hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menatap pemuda itu—dan yang tidak terduga adalah pemuda itu tampak menoleh kearahnya dan membelakkan matanya saat melihat sosok Tsuki.

"Ka—KAU!"

Baik murid lainnya maupun Nezu-sensei tampak terkejut mendengar Hayato berteriak. Tsuna masih tampak tertidur dan tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan perkenalan dari Hayato.

"Kau mengenalnya Tsuki?" salah satu temannya yang berada di depannya itu tampak sedikit berbisik.

"Ti—tidak…"

"Niidaime!"

…

"Huh?" Tsuki dan juga semuanya tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan dari Hayato saat itu. Suara bisik-bisik terdengar dari semua teman-temannya, dan Tsuki hanya bisa terdiam dengan tanda Tanya imajiner di atas kepalanya.

…

"Benarkah itu Tsuna?"

Hayato yang berusia 5 tahun itu tampak menatap Tsuna yang berada di sampingnya. Mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum lebar melihat bagaimana sahabatnya itu terlihat terkejut.

"Papa bilang, kalau Tsuna bisa menggunakan api itu, Tsuna akan menjadi penerus kelompok Vongola setelah papa!"

"Kau pasti bisa Tsuna—bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Niidaime!" tampak sangat bersemangat, Tsuna sendiri tampak menatap dengan buliran keringat di belakang kepalanya—melihat bagaimana sikap dari Hayato saat itu yang bahkan lebih bersemangat daripada dirinya.

"Ti—tidak perlu Hayato-nii, panggil saja seperti biasa—" tertawa dan mencoba untuk menghentikan nama yang terkesan terlalu berlebihan itu.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa, karena aku akan menjadi tangan kananmu—dan memanggilmu seperti ini lebih cocok, seperti kakek tua itu saat paman Giotto dan dia sedang berada di dalam pertemuan!" Tsuna ingat kalau pamannya G memang memanggil ayahnya dengan namanya, tetapi saat pertemuan antara kelompok mafia, 'primo' akan menjadi panggilan untuk Giotto.

"Ba—baiklah kalau begitu Hayato-nii…"

…

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Gokudera-san," Tsuki masih mencoba untuk menenangkan Hayato yang sekarang ini ada di depannya. Terima kasih untuk Tsuna yang memiringkan kepalanya hingga membelakangi baik Hayato maupun Tsuki di sampingnya.

"Eh, apakah kau lupa denganku Niidaime?"

Belum sempat Gokudera berbicara lebih banyak, tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola berwarna hitam menggelinding sebelum mengeluarkan asap yang cukup tebal—yang menyelimuti seluruh sisi kelas.

"A—ada apa ini?"

"Hei siapa yang melemparkan benda tadi!"

"Niidaime tetaplah berada di belakangku—" Hayato segera melindungi—Tsuki yang masih bingung tetapi terlalu panik untuk berargumentasi. Tsuna? Masih terlelap dengan indahnya.

"Dasar bodoh—" seseorang ditengah asap itu tampak menendang perut Hayato hingga tersungkur. Sementara belum sempat Tsuki merespon, sebuah tendangan juga telak mengenai kepala belakangnya hingga ia ikut tersungkur.

Sosok Reborn tampak menyeret kedua 'mayat' itu keluar dari kelas saat asap itu mulai menipis dan menghilangkan sosok kedua orang murid itu.

"Di—dimana Sawada dan juga Gokudera?"

Nezu yang menoleh keseluruh sisi kelas menghentikan pandangannya pada Tsuna yang tertidur. Mendekat, menggulung buku yang ada di tangannya dan memukul kepala Tsuna dengan keras.

"I—Ittei…"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi—apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" Tsuna yang menoleh dan menemukan gurunya tampak marah hanya ber-'HIEEE' ria sebelum meminta maaf. Menoleh kearah sampingnya, menemukan kalau Tsuki saat itu tidak ada.

"Di—dimana Tsuki?"

"Ah, kebetulan—cari Tsuki dan juga Gokudera, aku tidak ingin ada seseorangpun yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba di tengah kelasku…" Tsuna tampak menghela nafas dan segera mengangguk sebelum berjalan menuju ke luar kelas untuk mencari saudaranya itu.

…

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gokudera Hayato—" Reborn menatap kearah pemuda berambut perak dengan mata hijau tosca itu, yang mengaduh sambil mencoba untuk bangkit, "ingat perjanjian kita?"

"Aku akan menjadi kandidat Don Vongola Decimo kalau aku bisa membunuh Sawada Tsuki bukan," berdiri dan tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan atau dimaksud oleh Reborn, "lalu apa salahku?"

"Kalau begitu lakukan sekarang," menunjuk kearah Tsuki yang tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Reborn dan menatap Gokudera.

"Ja—jadi kau bukan Niidaime?"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu," Tsuki tampak panik mendengar perkataan 'membunuh' yang dikatakan oleh Hayato. Tatapan yang tampak senang dan juga lega itu berubah menjadi wajah suram dan Hayato hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja.

"Benar juga—tidak mungkin Niidame kebetulan ada disini," menutup matanya sebelum membukanya dan menatap Tsuki dengan tatapan tajam, "kalau begitu, aku akan membunuhmu…"

"A—apa!" Tsuki menatap Reborn dan juga Hayato yang hanya tersenyum. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, beberapa dinamit sudah berada diselipan tangannya.

…

Tsuna berlari mencoba untuk mencari sosok adiknya dan juga orang bernama 'Gokudera' itu. Menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, mendengar suara tembakan dan juga ledakan entah darimana.

Dengan segera ia berlari ke halaman belakang sekolah tempat asal suara itu terdengar. Menatap dari jendela lantai 2, menemukan Tsuki dan juga pemuda berambut perak dengan mata hijau.

"Tsuki!" mencoba untuk melihat dengan jelas pemuda Italia yang berada bersama dengan Tsuki, matanya melebar karena mengenal sosok itu dengan baik walaupun terlihat jauh lebih tua daripada terakhir kali ia bertemu dengannya, "Ha—Hayato-nii?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

…

"HIEEE! Re—Reborn, sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tsuna melihat kearah sampingnya untuk menemukan Reborn yang entah kenapa malah sudah berada di sampingnya.

CKLEK!

"Jawab pertanyaanku dame-Tsuna—"

"I—itu karena," mendengar perkataan Reborn ia langsung sadar akan sesuatu, "di—dia siapa?"

"Kau baru saja menyebut nama depannya dame-Tsuna, dia adalah Gokudera Hayato—" Tsuna tampak menatap Hayato dan tampak senyuman samar terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kau mengenalnya Reborn?"

"Jangan membalik pertanyaanku," mengacungkan pistol kearah Tsuna dan siap untuk menembaknya, "ia adalah Smoking Bomb Hayato, salah satu anak dari kelompok aliansi Vongola—ia kemari untuk membunuh Tsuki dan menjadi kandidat selanjutnya dari Vongola Decimo…"

"E—EH! Me—membunuh Tsuki?"

"GAAAH!" Tsuna melihat Tsuki yang tampak kewalahan untuk menghadapi Hayato. Kalau ia menggunakan kekuatan cincin Vongola ia bisa menghentikan Hayato, tetapi masalahnya adalah, Reborn berada di sampingnya dan ia tidak bisa begitu saja menggunakan kekuatan yang ia sembunyikan sejak 7 tahun lalu itu.

"Re—Reborn lakukan sesuatu! Tsuki tidak akan bisa menang!"

"Kau fikir aku tidak menyiapkan semuanya dame-Tsuna," mengambil sebuah peluru dan memasukkannya kedalam pistol yang ia bawa, "aku akan menembaknya…"

"HIEEE! Re—Reborn, kau bercanda!"

BANG!

Tembakan tampak dengan segera mengenai telak dahi Tsuki. Membuat Tsuna tampak terkejut, begitu juga dengan Hayato. Tsuki terjatuh ke tanah dan suasana hening dengan segera.

"Re—Reborn, apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Lihat saja dame-Tsuna—" Reborn tampak tersenyum samar, Tsuna menoleh dan menatap Tubuh Tsuki yang masih belum bergerak beberapa saat. Hayato juga tampak mencoba mengecek tubuh Tsuki di depannya.

"Re…BORN!" tampak tubuh Tsuki yang seolah robek dan mengeluarkan tubuh baru, dengan sebuah flame yang berada di dahinya dan tentu saja tanpa ada pakaian yang tertanggal di tubuhnya, "aku akan mematikan dinamit itu sebelum meledak!"

Baik Tsuna maupun Hayato tampak _sweatdrop _melihat bagaimana penampilan dari Tsuki.

"Heh, apa-apaan itu—terima ini!" Hayato melempar beberapa bom kearah Tsuki. Tetapi dengan segera Tsuki memadamkan api yang ada di sumbu dinamit itu sehingga tidak meledak.

"A—apa?"

"Tadi itu apa Reborn?" Tsuna tampak menatap kearah Reborn sambil menunjuk Tsuki.

"Peluru Dying Will, peluru yang dikembangkan oleh Vongola—orang yang terkena tembakan ini akan melakukan sesuatu yang paling ingin ia lakukan sebelum mati," Reborn menunjukkan dan memberikan peluru itu pada Tsuna, "ingin mencoba?"

"Ti—tidak, aku tidak tertarik," menatap kearah peluru itu sebelum melihat Reborn di sampingnya, "kenapa kau memberitahukan semua tentang Vongola padaku?"

"Karena kau akan menjadi kakak dari seorang Vongola Decimo—dan itu artinya kau juga akan diincar oleh musuh-musuh Vongola. Terutama, mengingat fakta bahwa kau sangat mirip dengan Tsuki…"

"Be—begitu…"

BUM!

Suara ledakan semakin terdengar dan kali ini terlihat Hayato yang mengeluarkan dua kali lipat bom yang entah darimana didapatkannya. Tetapi Tsuki dengan cepat menghentikannya dengan segera.

"I—itu tidak perlu dibicarakan dulu, kita harus menghentikan mereka sebelum sekolah ini hancur!" Tsuna dengan segera berlari dan menuju ke lantai bawah, hingga akhirnya mereka berada di bawah.

…

Saat Tsuna dan juga Reborn berada di dekat tempat Hayato dan juga Tsuki bertarung, keadaan disana tampak sepi. Beberapa selongsong dinamit tampak bertebaran di sekeliling mereka.

Tsuna memutuskan untuk melihat dari jarak yang cukup jauh, tetapi masih bisa melihat dengan seksama apa yang dilakukan oleh Hayato dan juga Tsuki.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?"

"E—eh?" Tsuki menatap Hayato dengan tatapan bingung, "ka—kalau aku tidak mematikannya kau bisa terluka bukan?"

"Bukankah lebih baik kalau orang yang mengincarmu terluka? Dasar bodoh—"

"Tidak," tersenyum kearah Hayato, membuat pemuda Italia itu seolah melihat Tsuna yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Wajah dan senyuman Tsuki memang sangat mirip dengan Tsuna dan juga Giotto, "aku tidak akan mungkin membiarkan temanku terluka bukan?"

…

Baik Tsuna maupun Hayato tampak terdiam dan semuanya mengerti apa yang mereka fikirkan. Tsuki memang sangat mirip dengan Giotto dan juga Tsuna baik wajah maupun sifatnya.

"Ah—" belum sempat Hayato akan mengatakan sesuatu saat Tsuki menoleh ke arah Tsuna dan juga Reborn di depannya—di belakang Hayato, "—Tsuna!"

Mendengar nama itu, membuat Hayato tersentak dan melihat Tsuki yang menoleh ke belakangnya. Membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat kearah pemuda berambut cokelat yang sangat ia kenal baik sejak dulu itu sekarang berdiri di depannya dan tersenyum kearahnya. Tsuna sendiri tampak tersenyum tipis dan melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Nii—daime?"

…

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu—Hayato-nii…"

…To be Continue…

Oke, kayaknya ini kecepatan ya…

Jadi, kemunculan Reborn + Gokudera di gabung ^^; dan ada sedikit kemunculan Hibari yang tidak terduga. Yah, ini ada sedikit adegan yang sama kaya anime + manganya, tapi ga semuanya kok :)

Oh iya, makasih buat yang review, follow, maupun fave ya ^^

Dee Kyou : **e—eh, beneran? Saya ga tahu kalau ada yang sama kaya ini o.o kalau tahu judul atau linknya, saya bisa minta? ^^' dan makasih pujiannya :) itu bukan bikin sendiri tapi emang Lullaby dari Italia…**

Mutsumi Ayano : **Ma—makasih ^^' ah iya, itu salah tulis :(**

Hikari Vongola : **makasih juga ya :D**

X-Eddreine-X : **hm? Apa aja ^^'**


	3. True Face

**For My Family**

**Summary : **Bagaimana jika cincin Vongola yang sebenarnya (yang ada di Future Arc saat Giotto muncul di hadapan Tsuna) sudah berada di tangan Tsuna sejak dulu? Tidak ada yang aneh dari kehidupan Tsunayoshi Sawada—selain masa lalunya yang merupakan anak kandung dari Vongola primo. Terkirim ke masa 400 tahun setelah masa ayahnya, saat Giotto Vongola tewas setelah mengunci kekuatan cincin Vongola dan memberikannya pada Tsunayoshi. Bagaimana jika bukan Tsuna yang menjadi kandidat dari Vongola Decimo karena ia hanya dianggap sebagai anak angkat dari Iemitsu yang merupakan keturunan dari Vongola Primo—tetapi saudara angkatnya?

**Disclaimed : **KHR © Amano Akira

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Family/Friendship

**Warning : **Semi-AU, OOC

.

**Chapter 3, True Face**

**.**

"Tou-san akan meninggalkanku juga bukan—" anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu tampak duduk bersila dan menatap seorang pria yang berbaring diatas tempat tidur yang digelar di atas tatami itu. Terdiam dan tersenyum tipis sambil melihat ayahnya.

"Takeshi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak—" tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal, "—pertama G-jii-san, lalu Giotto-jii-san—bahkan Tsuna dan juga Hayato juga menghilang. Terakhir—Alaude-jii-san, entah kenapa aku sudah merasa—kalau otou-san juga akan pergi…"

…

"Takeshi—" anak itu menoleh saat mendengar ayahnya memanggil namanya, "—kenapa kau tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu?"

"Eh, apa maksud ayah—kalau aku bersedih, semuanya akan ikut bersedih bukan?"

"Tetapi, tidak masalah bukan—kalau sesekali kau menangis jika kau memang menginginkannya—" mengusap wajah anak itu dan tersenyum. Anak itu tampak menatap ayahnya sebelum menyentuh tangan dingin ayahnya saat itu.

"Tidak apa-apa tou-san, karena bagaimanapun—aku akan menjadi sepertimu. Hujan yang akan menghapus semua kesedihan," tertawa pelan dan meletakkan kembali tangan ayahnya, "kalau aku bersedih, bagaimana bisa aku menjadi hujan itu?"

…

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau dengan pergi adalah hal yang terbaik untukmu—untuk terakhir kalinya biarkan aku tersenyum untukmu," Ugetsu tampak menatap anaknya itu dan membuka mulutnya walaupun tidak ada suara sedikitpun yang keluar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi untuk minum teh?" tiba-tiba saja Ugetsu berdiri dan mendorong tubuh kecil Takeshi yang terkejut dan berdiri mengikuti ayahnya tanpa mengetahui kalau ayahnya menyelipkan sebuah cincin di dalam saku yang ia kenakan.

"Apakah tubuhmu sudah—"

BLAM!

Berbalik untuk menemukan pintu itu tertutup tanpa ada ayahnya yang keluar dari ruangan itu, Takeshi tampak sedikit terkejut sebelum mencoba untuk membukanya—walaupun hasilnya nihil karena ayahnya mengunci pintu itu dari dalam.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan otou-san!"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti—" menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu ruangan itu, Ugetsu tampak terduduk karena memaksakan dirinya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya yang semakin melemah, tetapi ia terus bertahan hingga sekarang, "—aku tidak memiliki tenaga lagi Takeshi—tetapi, entah kenapa aku selalu mencoba untuk bertahan saat melihatmu…"

…

"Kau adalah anak yang baik—bahkan terlalu baik," entah kenapa Takeshi tampak tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berdiri lagi. Rasa kantuknya terlalu hebat menyerangnya dan membuatnya terduduk seolah membelakangi ayahnya, "aku percaya kau bisa menggantikan posisiku…"

"Lalu—kenapa kau melakukan semua ini…?"

"Kau mengatakan untukku pergi, tetapi—kau yang membuatku tidak bisa melakukannya Takeshi," anak itu tampak terkejut mendengar ayahnya mengatakan hal itu, "semua yang ingin kulihat darimu, sudah bisa kulihat. Tetapi—"

Suara batuk memberikan jeda pada Ugetsu untuk berbicara sebelum ia melanjutkannya.

"Satu-satunya, yang membuatku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu adalah—" suara ayahnya yang berada di dalam kamar tampak semakin samar. Antara ayahnya yang tidak sanggup lagi untuk berbicara, desahan nafasnya yang semakin tidak karuan, dan juga rasa kantuk yang diderita anak itu, "—karena aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang kau—rasakan sebenarnya…"

…

"…to…Yamamoto…" suara itu tampak menggema di kepalanya sebelum pemuda berambut hitam itu mengerjap dan menemukan dirinya di dalam sebuah bus yang sedang berjalan. Menoleh, menemukan teman-temannya yang sedang menatapnya, "hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah—oh, aku tidak apa-apa," menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuknya—mencoba untuk tertawa meskipun terlihat sedikit dipaksakan.

"Apakah tanganmu masih sakit?"

"Tidak terlalu—" mengangkat tangannya kanannya yang digips, "—hanya sedikit gatal saja kok…"

"Begitu—baguslah," tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Yamamoto, "sayang kau tidak bisa ikut pertandingan ini, kau sudah lama menunggu ini bukan?"

"Masih ada pertandingan lainnya, lagipula ini juga karena kesalahanku karena ceroboh…"

"Kami akan mengandalkanmu di pertandingan selanjutnya Yamamoto," menepuk punggung Yamamoto, yang bersangkutan hanya bisa tertawa. Melihat bahwa bus sudah berhenti di depan sekolah mereka, dengan segera turun dan berbalik melihat bus sambil melambaikan tangannya.

…

"Nii…daime," Hayato masih tidak percaya melihat sosok pemuda berambut cokelat di depannya saat itu yang bahkan tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan bertemu lagi setelah tiba-tiba saja ia tersadar di sebuah tempat yang tidak ia kenal.

"Kau mengenal orang ini Tsuna?"

"Be—begitulah," Tsuna menatap Tsuki yang masih kebingungan sebelum ia menoleh perlahan kearah Reborn yang menatapnya curiga, "ia adalah temanku saat kecil…"

"A—aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi Niidaime, semenjak kakek tua itu meninggal dan aku terkirim—" menutup mulut Hayato dengan segera saat sepertinya Hayato tidak sadar kalau ia akan membocorkan rahasia masa lalu mereka, dengan segera Tsuna menarik pemuda itu menjauhi Reborn dan juga Tsuki.

"Tsuna!" Tsuki tampak mengerutkan kedua alisnya melihat sikap Tsuna yang tidak biasa itu, "ada apa dengannya?"

…

"Hayato-nii tidak menceritakan kalau kita bukan berasal dari masa ini bukan?"

Tsuna yang membawa Hayato cukup jauh dari tempat Reborn dengan Tsuki tampak mencoba untuk berdiskusi dengan pemuda itu yang menjawabnya dengan gelengan pelan.

"Awalnya—karena aku tidak mengenal semua yang ada di sekelilingku," Hayato tampak tidak tenang saat berbicara seperti itu, "lalu—karena keluarga angkatku ternyata dekat dengan Vongola, aku merasa kalau mengatakannya adalah hal yang buruk…"

…

"Hayato-nii, sejak dulu tahu—Vongola menjadi kelompok mafia?" sebenarnya tidak perlu ia mendengarkan jawaban dari Hayato setelah mendengar perkataan Hayato tadi. Pemuda itu hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya sebelum mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku Niidaime—meskipun aku tinggal sangat dekat dengan Vongola, aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun bahkan menghalangi kandidat Vongola Decimo—" terdiam karena tahu bahwa Tsuna mengenal Tsuki saat itu, "—yaitu Sawada Tsukiya…"

Suaranya tampak mengecil—karena entah kenapa didalam lubuk hatinya Hayato menganggap Tsuki sama seperti Tsuna, pantas untuk menjadi penerus Vongola.

"Hayato-nii," menyadari apa yang dirasakan oleh Hayato, Tsuna tersenyum lembut dan menatap pemuda berambut perak itu, "bagaimana menurutmu tentang Tsuki?"

…

"A—apa maksud anda Niidaime, wa—walaupun ia mirip dengan paman Giotto dan juga anda tetapi tentu saja yang paling pantas untuk menjadi Vongola Decimo adalah anda!" tampak panik dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan badannya, Tsuna tampak tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Kau juga berfikir yang sama bukan? Tsuki—kau percaya kalau ia bisa mengubah Vongola menjadi apa yang ayah inginkan dulu," Tsuna tampak tersenyum dan menatap Hayato yang wajahnya tampak memerah.

"Te—tetapi Niidaime…"

"Semuanya tidak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana masa laluku," menyenderkan tubuhnya di pohon Sakura yang ada di belakangnya, tampak menatap kearah langit, "sebagai anak dari Vongola Primo, bahkan orang yang tinggal di masa 400 tahun yang lalu…"

…

"Tsuki memiliki sesuatu yang juga dimiliki oleh ayah, tetapi untuk sekarang—sebaiknya kita mengawasinya dulu! Bagaimanapun cincin Vongola tidak akan mungkin kuberikan pada orang sembarangan walaupun itu adalah adikku," menjulurkan lidahnya dan berjalan sambil diikuti oleh Hayato.

"Ja—jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Ikuti kata hatimu, kalau kau merasa Tsuki pantas—kau harus bersikap seperti apa yang kau lakukan padaku," menunjuk kearah Hayato dengan penuh semangat, "berusahalah untuk menjadi tangan kanannya!"

"E—eh tetapi Niidaime, aku tidak mau jika bukan kau—"

"Kau ingin menjadi seperti paman G—menjadi tangan kanan Vongola," menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya sambil berjalan untuk kembali ke kelas, "bukan seperti pemimpin Vongola, walaupun orang lain menganggapmu tidak ada hubungan dengan Storm Guardian Vongola—tetapi kau masih bisa menjadi Storm Guardian Vongola seperti yang kau inginkan…"

"Niidaime…"

"Panggil aku Tsuna, Vongola Secondo bukan aku bukan—" tersenyum yang tampak sedikit dipaksakan, menatap Hayato yang hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya saja, "—sampai saatnya tiba, aku akan memberikan cincin ini pada Tsuki! Dan tugasmu adalah untuk melindunginya…"

"Baiklah," menghela nafas berat sambil menutup matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Tsuna…"

"Sudah lama tidak mendengarmu memanggilku seperti itu—" tertawa dan melihat Hayato yang tampak membalas senyumannya. Berjalan bersama menuju ketempat Tsuki, "ah ada yang lupa—"

"Hm, ada apa Tsu—" saat menoleh kearah Tsuna, yang Hayato dapatkan adalah sebuah pelukan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan dari seorang Tsuna, "T—Tsuna?"

"Aku merindukanmu, Hayato-nii…"

…

"Sebenarnya dimana Tsuna dan juga Gokudera-kun—" tampak cemas dan mencari mereka berdua, Reborn maupun Tsuki tampaknya kehilangan jejak mereka berdua, "—aku jadi cemas karena tidak pernah melihat Tsuna seperti itu…"

'_Ia mengenal Gokudera Hayato—dan memiliki persamaan masa lalu, yaitu diadopsi saat berusia 6 tahun.'_ Reborn sendiri tampak tidak terlalu mendengarkan perkataan dari Tsuki dan mencoba untuk meneliti apa yang terjadi pada Tsuna dan juga Gokudera, _'apakah ada sesuatu diantara mereka…?'_

"Ah, Yamamoto?" Tsuki tampak melihat pemuda berambut hitam yang tampak melambaikan tangannya kearah Tsuki sambil tersenyum, "kau sudah kembali? Bukankah pertandingannya masih berlangsung?"

"Yah, kecerobohanku—tanganku jadi cedera dan tidak bisa ikut pertandingan lagi," Yamamoto tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Tsuki yang melihat itu sedikit mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa Yamamoto?"

"Hm—memang ada apa denganku?" Yamamoto menatap Tsuki dengan senyuman yang biasa diperlihatkan olehnya pada orang lain.

"Kau seperti ingin menangis—kau tidak apa-apa bukan?"

…

"A—aku tidak apa-apa," tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya, mencoba untuk menghindari pandangannya dari Tsuki yang selalu mengingatkannya pada Tsuna, "ah, sebaiknya aku segera masuk saja—kelasku tahun ini sama denganmu bukan?"

"Begitulah, sampai jumpa di kelas!"

…

"Tsuna—dimana paman G dan juga Hayato?"

Tampak Takeshi yang berusia 6 tahun itu menemui Tsuna yang sedang berjalan menuju ke kamar ayahnya. Mendengar suara Takeshi, Tsuna menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Takeshi yang memiringkan kepalanya menunggu jawaban dari sang anak laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Hayato-nii dan paman G sudah pergi—" tampak sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya karena bagaimanapun sikap Hayato pada Takeshi, mereka sama dekatnya seperti saudara kandung. Sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan pada mereka berdua, "—aku tidak suka ini, semuanya akan pergi…"

…

"Apa maksudmu Tsuna—aku tidak akan kemana-mana dan akan selalu di sampingmu," Takeshi mencoba untuk menenangkan Tsuna yang akan menangis, menepuk kepala Tsuna pelan sambil tersenyum, "lagipula, mungkin saja Hayato hanya bersembunyi seperti biasa dan akan muncul serta mengagetkan kita seperti biasa!"

"Benar juga—" walaupun apa yang Tsuna rasakan saat itu tidak sejalan dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Takeshi, sepertinya saat ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengabaikan perasaannya itu untuk menenangkan dirinya, "—bagaimana keadaan paman Ugetsu?"

"Maa—tidak terlalu baik," tersenyum tipis dan menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuk kanannya, "paman Alaude, paman Knuckle, dan juga paman Lampo tidak kalah buruk, entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…"

"Kau sendiri tidak apa-apa bukan Takeshi-nii?"

…

"Eh, aku tidak apa-apa—kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu," memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Takeshi, sementara Tsuna hanya tersenyum sedih melihat Takeshi saat itu.

"Kau terlihat seperti—ingin menangis…"

…

"Tsuki!"

Suara Tsuna terdengar membuat Tsuki yang sedang menatap sosok Yamamoto berbalik dan melihat kakak angkatnya itu bersama dengan Gokudera. Berhenti di depannya, Tsuna menatap Tsuki yang sedikit mundur karena cukup takut dengan Gokudera yang hampir saja membunuhnya.

"Kau kemana saja dame-Tsuna—" menendang leher belakang Tsuna hingga tersungkur dan mengaduh sambil memegangi lehernya, Tsuna menatap Reborn yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan inosen, "—kau sudah membuat dame-Tsuki khawatir…"

"Apakah kau perlu menendang leherku Reborn?"

"Agar otakmu sedikit berjalan lebih cepat—" Reborn menatap Tsuna yang tampak kesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Di sisi lain, yang dilakukan oleh Reborn adalah untuk menganalisa apa yang dilakukan oleh Tsuna tadi.

Sementara Gokudera yang berjalan mendekati Tsuki juga tampak mencoba untuk mengamatinya—yang mendapatkan balasan tatapan takut dari Tsuki yang mengingatkannya pada Tsuna. Tatapan Gokudera yang sebelumnya tampak tersenyum lebar dan menundukkan badannya Sembilan puluh derajat.

"Maafkan atas apa yang aku lakukan Juudaime! Kau memang orang yang pantas untuk menjadi Vongola Decimo!"

"E—eh," Tsuki yang melihat perubahan drastic sikap Gokudera itu malah semakin curiga dan mencoba untuk semakin menghindar dari pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Sebenarnya, karena aku mendengar kalau penerus Vongola adalah orang Jepang dan yang lebih penting adalah pemuda seusia denganku, aku menganggap kalau ia tidak pantas karena terlalu lemah—" Gokudera menundukkan kepalanya dan tampak menyesal, "—tetapi fikiranku salah, kau memang pantas menjadi seorang Vongola Decimo, aku akan berusaha keras untuk menjadi tangan kananmu dan akan melindungimu dari apapun yang membahayakanmu!"

"E—eh, tetapi—apakah tidak sebaiknya kau bersikap seperti semua teman-teman yang lainnya Gokudera-kun?"

"Tidak bisa," tatapan penuh keyakinan itu malah membuat Tsuki semakin bergidik ngeri, sementara Tsuna hanya tertawa dan menatap Gokudera—sikap Gokudera yang seperti itulah yang sudah ia kenal sejak dulu, jadi—kalau sikapnya tidak seperti itu malah membuatnya berfikir ada yang aneh dengan Tsuki.

"Kau hebat karena mendapatkan satu anggota famigliamu Tsuki," Reborn, masih duduk di atas bahu Tsuna tampak menatap Tsuki yang malah ketakutan dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Reborn, "dan sepertinya aku juga sudah mendapatkan calon anggota keluarga mafiamu lagi Tsuki…"

"Ja—jangan bilang—"

"Sepertinya pemuda bernama Yamamoto itu cukup meyakinkan…"

"HIEEE! Re—Reborn, bahkan aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Yamamoto!"

"Yamamoto?" Hayato dan juga Tsuna menatap Tsuki, bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsuki.

"Ah, karena Yamamoto ikut pertandingan sejak tahun ajaran baru kau tidak pernah melihatnya ya Tsuna," Tsuki tampak menjelaskan tentang Yamamoto pada Tsuna dan juga Gokudera, "aku cukup dekat dengannya saat SD, tetapi saat ia ikut klub base ball, aku jadi jarang berbicara dengannya."

"Hm—aku ingin bertemu dengannya," Tsuna melihat kearah yang dilihat oleh Tsuki saat terakhir kali melihat Yamamoto, "entah kenapa, perasaanku mengatakan—ada sesuatu darinya yang membuatku harus bertemu dengannya…"

…

"EEEH! Kenapa hanya aku yang mendapatkan hukuman!"

Tsuki tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan sang guru yang menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan ruangan kelas sendiri tanpa ada yang membantunya.

"Aku memberikan toleransi pada Gokudera, dan untuk Sawada Tsunayoshi—ia tidak meninggalkan pelajaran tanpa alasan yang jelas dan hanya kuberikan tugas karena tertidur di kelasku." Nezu-sensei tampak menatap Tsuki yang tampak menghela nafas dan Tsuna yang tampak tersenyum kecil.

"Juudaime apakah aku harus menemani anda?!"

"A—ah tidak perlu Gokudera-kun," Tsuki menggeleng dan tampak sedikit risih dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Gokudera yang terlalu protective dengannya, "lagipula aku tidak ingin kau dapat masalah di hari pertamamu…"

Tetapi sepertinya Gokudera tidak mendengar perkataan Tsuki dan memberikan tatapan tajam 'terbaiknya' kearah Nezu yang tampak merinding dan sedikit mundur.

"Ba—bagaimana kalau kau membantuku mengerjakan tugasku saja Hayato?" Tsuna mencoba untuk menghentikan Gokudera yang ia tahu akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan yang ia inginkan—termasuk menyerang guru mereka untuk mendapatkan izin membantu Tsuki.

"Ah, tetapi—" tentu saja Gokudera terlihat sangat senang saat Tsuna memintanya untuk mengajarinya. Tetapi, saat ini ia adalah calon anggota Vongola Decimo yang berarti, bossnya adalah Tsuki—bukan Tsuna.

"Ah, sepertinya kau juga akan mendapatkan teman untuk membantumu," Tsuki mengerutkan alisnya, menoleh untuk menemukan seorang pemuda berambut putih pendek dengan mata berwarna biru langit, "baiklah Tokugawa-san—sekali lagi kau tidak masuk pelajaranku dan dengan seenaknya muncul di kelas saat pelajaranku selesai."

…

"Itu karena aku tidak suka denganmu," menatap tajam sang guru yang tampak wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Tsuna dan juga Tsuki tampak terkejut dengan perkataannya.

"Akira Tokugawa—kau sudah keterlaluan! Bersihkan ruangan ini bersama dengan Sawada Tsukiya, dan untukmu—ekstra 1 minggu!" dan dengan begitu, sosok Nezu-sensei berlalu dan meninggalkan keempat orang itu sendirian dan terdiam satu sama lain.

"Merepotkan…" pemuda berambut putih itu menghela nafas tetapi pada akhirnya tetap mengambil sapu serta memulai pekerjaannya tampak memperdulikan ketiga orang lainnya.

"Orang yang bar-bar," Gokudera tampak berdecak kesal sementara Tsuki dan Tsuna sama-sama berfikir 'bukankah kau sama saja dengannya?' sambil bersweatdrop ria, "apakah akan aman aku meninggalkan anda bersama dengannya Juudaime?"

"Masalah itu, tenang saja Gokudera-kun," Tsuna yang menjawab pertanyaan itu sambil tertawa, "dia tidak akan melukai orang lain—ia orang yang baik walaupun terlalu jujur…"

"Apakah aku memintamu mengomentariku Tsuna?" mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap Tsuna yang mencoba menghentikan Gokudera yang akan menyumpal mulut pemuda itu dengan dinamit yang ada di tangannya.

"Ba—baiklah, sebaiknya aku dan Hayato segera pergi dari sini," tertawa pelan, Tsuna mendorong punggung Gokudera dan mengajaknya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

…

"Aku akan membantu," Tsuki membawa sapu yang lainnya dan segera memulai pekerjaannya. Akira tampak menatap Tsuki lalu melihat kearah jendela dimana Tsuna dan juga Gokudera sedang berada disana.

"Kalian saudara kembar?"

"Tidak, aku masuk terlalu cepat—dan lagipula Tsuna adalah kakak angkatku," menghela nafas dan sedikit terbatuk karena debu yang berterbangan, "bukan hanya kau yang mengatakan seperti itu—tetapi memang kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah~"

"Tetapi—ia aneh," Tsuki tampak mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Akira yang masih menatap Tsuna hingga sosoknya tidak ada lagi, "lupakan…"

"Ah, ternyata kalian ada disini," suara itu membuat Tsuki dan juga Akira menoleh dan menemukan Yamamoto yang tersenyum lebar sambil membawa sapu diatas bahunya, "ketahuan membolos, aku juga disuruh untuk membantu kalian…"

"Oh benar juga—aku tidak melihatmu saat pelajaran tadi," Tsuki tampak mengangguk-angguk sementara Akira terus mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Hei-hei Tsuki, aku boleh berbicara setelah ini?"

"Eh, sepertinya tidak bisa—aku harus membeli sesuatu untuk bahan makan malam," Tsuki tampak sedikit ragu untuk menolak karena melihat Yamamoto sedikit aneh sejak bertemu tadi, "tidak bisa disini?"

"Itu—"

"Aku akan mengambil air untuk mengelap jendela," Akira tampak berjalan sambil membawa baskom kecil, mengetahui kalau keduanya ingin berbicara sendirian.

"Oh, baiklah Akira-san—"

BLAM!

…

"Maaf, aku malah sedikit memaksamu seperti ini," tersenyum bersalah sambil menatap Tsuki yang tampak tertawa dan tersenyum kearah Yamamoto.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang kau ingin berbicara denganku—tatapanmu membuatku terus berfikir keras…"

Yamamoto tampak terdiam, mulutnya terbuka tetapi tidak ada ucapan yang muncul. Tsuki tampak bingung sebelum akhirnya menghentikan pekerjaannya dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Lalu, apakah yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Bagaimana—menurutmu cara untuk menjadi kuat," Yamamoto duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Tsuki dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Eh?"

"Aku selalu berusaha untuk menjadi kuat—tetapi, pada akhirnya aku malah menjadi semakin lemah, dan pada akhirnya—" senyuman itu masih terlihat walaupun tampak dipaksakan—dan terkesan sedih, "—aku kehilangan semua yang ingin kulindungi…"

"Kufikir kau adalah orang yang hebat," Tsuki tampak bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yamamoto, "Kau memiliki banyak teman dan juga keluarga yang menyayangimu bukan?"

"Tidak—semuanya menghilang satu per satu," Tsuki bisa melihat senyuman Yamamoto yang tampak aneh dan sedikit memudar. Tidak biasanya Yamamoto tampak aneh, sejak pagi itu—ketika ia bertemu dengan Yamamoto di halaman belakang, "aku tidak memiliki teman sepertimu…"

"Satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki—yang benar-benar mengerti apa yang aku rasakan hanyalah saudara angkatku," menghela nafas dan menatap Yamamoto yang mengerutkan alisnya, "ia yang selalu mengerti siapa yang benar-benar percaya dan juga benar-benar ingin berteman denganku. Seperti Sasagawa-san dan juga Kurokawa-san. Bahkan ia mengatakan padaku untuk menjauhi Mochida-senpai sebelum akhirnya aku hampir dijebak olehnya…"

"Paling tidak—kau memilikinya bukan?"

…

"Seharusnya, yang kau tanyakan adalah—bagaimana mendapatkan kembali sesuatu yang menurutmu berharga bukan?" Yamamoto mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Tsuki yang tersenyum kearahnya, "lakukan yang terbaik—fikirkan apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menemukannya kembali. Jika kau tidak menemukannya, temukan apa atau siapa yang menurutmu sama berharganya dengan apa yang kau anggap berharga sebelumnya…"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan kalau aku tidak menemukannya?"

"Aku percaya, setiap masalah memiliki solusi, apapun itu—" Tsuki tertawa dan menepuk punggung Yamamoto untuk menyemangatinya.

"Ah, sudah selesai dengan pembicaraan kalian? Karena ini sudah jam 5 sore—" Akira yang baru mengambil air tampak masuk dan menatap keduanya setelah tahu kalau mereka sudah selesai dengan urusan mereka.

"HIII! Aku belum mengerjakan apapun sama sekali!"

"Ah, aku akan membantumu Tsuki," Yamamoto berdiri, membuat sesuatu terjatuh dari saku kemejanya dan tertangkap oleh Akira.

"Ini milikmu Yamamoto?" mengambil benda itu—cincin Rain Guardian Vongola milik ayahnya. Menoleh dan terkejut melihat Akira membawanya, dengan segera mengambil dan meletakkan kembali di kantung miliknya.

"Barang peninggalan orang tuaku," jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan berjalan kembali untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Akira hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi.

…

"Jawabanmu salah dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuki yang kembali dari sekolahnya tampak mendengar beberapa kali ledakan dari ruangan Tsuna dan juga suara Reborn yang menggema di ruangan itu.

"HIIIE! Kenapa kau harus menghukumku seperti ini, lagipula aku hanya meminta bantuan dan kau bukan tutorku!"

"Diamlah—" suara tembakan kali ini yang terdengar di kamar itu membuat Tsuki yang mendengar itu semua hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dan bergegas ke kamarnya, "—sebagai seseorang yang sudah tahu mengenai Vongola, memiliki hubungan dengan sang Don Vongola sendiri—aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mencemarkan nama baik Vongola dengan kebodohanmu…"

"Alasan apa itu Reborn!"

"Apa yang terjadi kaa-san?"

"Sepertinya Tsuna meminta bantuan untuk mengerjakan tugas rumahnya," Nana tampak mempersiapkan makan malam, dan kali ini Tsuki tampak merinding ketakutan membayangkan bagaimana Reborn akan memperlakukannya jika ia salah.

"Aku akan beristirahat di kamar kaa-san…" Tsuki tampak berjalan ke kamarnya dan akan membuka pintu saat melihat Reborn membuka pintu kamar Tsuna—atau lebih tepatnya Tsuna yang membukakan pintu untuk sang arcobaleno.

"Aku menyerah padamu dame-Tsuna, kau tidak punya masa depan kalau seperti ini—"

"Jahatnya—ah, kau sudah pulang Tsuki?" Tsuna melihat Tsuki yang baru saja akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, "bagaimana hukumanmu?"

"Melelahkan, tetapi aku dapatkan sesuatu dari hukuman tadi tentang Yamamoto—"

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah, sekarang giliranmu mendapatkan pelajaran dariku dame-Tsuki—" Reborn mengacungkan pistol kearah Tsuki dan membuatnya masuk bersama dengan Reborn. Tsuna tampak hanya tertawa dan menghela nafas sebelum masuk kembali dan menatap tugas yang diberikan oleh sekolah.

"Akhirnya aku bebas juga—" mengambil pulpen miliknya, segera menulis apa yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan itu dengan mudah dan juga lancar. Tentu saja sebagai seorang yang dilatih untuk menjadi penerus sebuah organisasi yang berpengaruh membuatnya terlatih untuk mudah mempelajari sesuatu.

Ia hanya tidak ingin tampil mencolok dan berusaha untuk bersikap seperti orang bodoh.

"Kuharap Reborn tidak mengecek pelajaranku…"

…

Malam harinya, sang Arcobaleno tampak berjalan dan memasuki ruangan milik Tsuna entah bagaimana caranya. Ia masih curiga dengan kelakuan Tsuna yang seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya sejak ia datang.

'_Ia tahu sesuatu tentang Vongola—entah bagaimana aku bisa merasakannya,' _Reborn berjalan dan mengecek semua sisi ruangan Tsuna. Menemukan pekerjaan rumah yang coba untuk ia bantu mengerjakan dan pada akhirnya tidak dikerjakan satupun, menemukan kalau semuanya sudah dikerjakan—dan dengan jawaban yang sempurna tanpa celah.

…

"Ia bisa mengerjakan ini semua—dan kenapa ia berpura-pura bodoh dihadapanku? Tidak—semuanya," Reborn menoleh pada Tsuna yang tampak tertidur pulas, "siapapun kau, entah kenapa aku bisa katakan kau tidak berbahaya untuk Vongola. Tetapi—kau adalah orang yang harus diwaspadai, dame-Tsuna…"

…

Pagi harinya tampak sekolah berjalan seperti biasa—normal dan tidak ada kejadian yang aneh selama jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua berlangsung. Tetapi itu tidak berjalan lama saat bel makan siang berbunyi dan seseorang tampak masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hei kalian, cepat ke atap sekarang juga! Yamamoto Takeshi berniat untuk terjun dari atap sekolah sekarang!"

"WHA—" Tsuki, Tsuna, Gokudera, dan semua orang dari kelas mereka tampak terkejut dan segera berjalan cepat menuju ke atap sekolah.

"A—apakah ada yang salah dengan perkataanku kemarin—" Tsuki tampak gugup, sementara Tsuna dan Hayato tampak terkejut akan sesuatu yang mereka dengar, "—Tsuna kita harus menghentikan—"

"Hayato, ayo!"

"Baiklah Tsuna!" Gokudera dan juga Tsuna segera berlari keluar dari ruangan kelas membuat Tsuki tampak terkejut dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Sebelum ia bisa bergerak, tiba-tiba saja Reborn menendang leher belakang Tsuki hingga terjatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Seharusnya itu kata-kataku dame-Tsuki—" mengacungkan pistolnya dan menatap Tsuki tajam, "karena perkataanmu itu cukup membuatnya melakukan semua ini. Kau yang harus menghentikannya."

…

"Mu—mustahil, jadi semua ini salahku?" tampak terkejut dan mencoba untuk bergerak walaupun tubuhnya bergetar. Mendorong tubuhnya dengan tangan yang mencengkram meja tulis, berlari dengan segera menuju ke atap sekolahan.

…

"Takeshi apa yang kau lakukan—" salah satu dari murid NamiChuu tampak mencoba untuk menghentikan Yamamoto yang sudah berada di tepi atap dan akan terjatuh begitu saja.

"Sebaiknya jangan mendekat, atau aku akan benar-benar melompat…"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba melakukan hal seperti ini!"

Sementara semuanya sedang menghentikan Yamamoto, Tsuna dan juga Gokudera tampak menatap kearah Yamamoto dan terlihat terkejut melihat wajah Yamamoto. Saling berpandangan, tampak mengerti kalau apa yang mereka fikirkan sama.

"Ia—Takeshi-nii bukan?"

"Tidak salah lagi Tsuna," Gokudera mengangguk dan Tsuna mencoba untuk mendekat sebelum seseorang tampak berlari dan menerobos kerumunan siswa yang tampak mencoba menyelamatkan Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto!" orang itu—Tsuki tampak berdiri di depan kerumunan orang itu dan tampak mengatur nafasnya sebelum berteriak, "kau tidak perlu melakukan sampai sejauh ini bukan?"

"J—Juudaime—" Gokudera akan menolong Tsuki sebelum Tsuna menghentikannya dan tampak tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku yakin Tsuki bisa mengatasi Takeshi-nii…"

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk melakukannya Tsuki—semua yang kau katakan padaku," menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Tsuki yang tampak mengerutkan alisnya bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yamamoto, "sejak dulu aku sudah mencoba—berusaha untuk mencari hal itu. Tetapi pada akhirnya, aku selalu saja kehilangan semua yang kuanggap berharga…"

"La—lalu, apakah dengan melakukan ini semua menurutmu akan menyelesaikan semuanya?"

"Setidaknya, aku tidak perlu kehilangan orang-orang di sekelilingku lagi bukan—" tersenyum tipis sambil terus menatap kearah Tsuki yang semakin dekat berjalan menuju kearah Yamamoto hingga jarak mereka cukup dekat, "—aku hanya berfikir kalau kehadiranku hanya akan membuat semua orang terluka bahkan menghilang. Mungkin, ini memang satu-satunya jalan yang bisa kulakukan…"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang menganggapmu berharga! Teman-temanmu, orang tuamu?"

"Benar juga—oyajii… mungkin dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan benar-benar bersedih karena aku melakukan ini," tertawa pelan dan juga datar, menutup matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali, "tetapi—apakah kau yakin kalau teman-temanku benar-benar akan bersedih?"

…

"Mereka hanya menganggapku berguna saat aku benar-benar bisa membuat mereka semua senang, mereka bahkan seolah tidak ingin tahu apa yang kurasakan," menghela nafas dan menoleh membelakangi Tsuki, "teman-temanku—yang sebenarnya… Mereka tidak mungkin ada disini…"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku!" Yamamoto menoleh kearah Tsuki yang tampak kesal dengan kelakuan pemuda itu, "apakah kau fikir—aku hanya melihatmu sebagai orang yang terkenal? Yang hanya aku lihat dari sisi luarmu saja? Bukankah aku sudah katakan, kalau kau memang ingin menangis—kau bisa melakukannya! Aku juga merasakannya, tetapi—karena saudaraku, ialah satu-satunya yang kuanggap sebagai temanku yang sebenarnya..."

"Tsuki…"

"Makanya, aku yakin kau bisa menemukan apa yang kau sebut dengan teman-teman yang sebenarnya itu bukan," mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba untuk mengajak Yamamoto untuk menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri, "dan untuk sekarang—kau bisa melihatku sebagai temanmu…"

…

Melihat senyuman Tsuki, selalu membuat Yamamoto mengingat tentang Tsuna. Bahkan, sifat dan juga perkataannya selalu membuatnya merasa kalau Tsuna berada di sampingnya saat itu. Tatapannya yang tadi tamapk tegang dan juga terkejut kini melembut sebelum ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut uluran tangan Tsuki.

Tetapi yang terjadi setelahnya sangat cepat, saat angin kencang berhembus dan membuat Yamamoto tergelincir di pinggiran atap itu. Tsuki yang sudah menyambut uluran tangannya tampak ikut tertarik dan merusak pembatas yang membatasi atap itu.

"Tsuki!" Yamamoto yang menatap horror Tsuki yang juga ikut terjatuh mencoba untuk tetap memegang tangannya dan berusaha menariknya agar ia yang terjatuh terlebih dahulu. Tetapi, yang ia dapati adalah saat gerakan mereka berdua terhenti seolah seseorang menahan mereka dari sisi atap.

Menoleh kearah atas, menemukan sosok Tsuna yang memegang tangan Yamamoto untuk menahan kedua orang yang bergelantungan di pinggir atap itu.

"Takeshi-nii!"

"T—Tsuna?!" Yamamoto menatap tidak percaya sosok yang ada di depannya saat ini. Sosok yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia lihat—bahkan ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya di tempat ini. Tangannya tampak bergetar menahan beban dua orang itu.

"A—aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi," Tsuna yang menggunakan tangan kirinya karena terburu-buru tampak mencoba untuk menahannya. Saat mencoba untuk menahannya, tiba-tiba saja ia melihat sebuah peluru dengan flame berwarna merah menuju kearah mereka.

"Tsuna, pergi dari sana!"

"Ti—tidak!"

BLAM!

Peluru itu tidak mengenai ketiganya tetapi menimbulkan ledakan yang membuat tempat Tsuna berpijak hancur dan mereka bertiga jatuh begitu saja.

"TSUNA!" Gokudera yang tampak terkejut melihat Tsuna yang juga terjatuh tidak sempat menariknya. Saat ketiganya akan jatuh, tiba-tiba saja cincin yang berada di kantung kemeja Yamamoto bersinar berwarna biru dan mengeluarkan perisai air yang tepat berada di bawahnya, membuat baik Tsuna, Tsuki, maupun Yamamoto menabraknya dan memperlambat kecepatan mereka jatuh hingga tidak mengalami luka serius saat mencapai tanah.

Tsuki yang tampaknya pingsan karena shock juga tampaknya tidak apa-apa, dan untuk Yamamoto dan juga Tsuna yang basah kuyup karena perisai air itu tampak terkejut dan menatap sekeliling.

"A—apa itu tadi?" Tsuna menatap sekelilingnya, melihat tubuhnya yang basah karena air yang berasal entah darimana, "a—ah yang lebih penting, Takeshi-nii kau tidak apa-ap—"

Belum sempat ia melanjutkan perkataannya saat Yamamoto memeluk erat tubuh Tsuna yang ada di depannya. Membenamkan tubuhnya di atas bahu dan menutup matanya erat.

"Ta—Takeshi-nii?"

"A—aku tidak percaya, aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Tsuna—kukira aku tidak akan pernah lagi melihatmu…"

"Hayato-nii juga ada di sini, jadi—mungkin ada kemungkinan kalau yang lainnya juga berada disini," tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Yamamoto sambil menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Benarkah? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan mereka!" Yamamoto tampak mencoba untuk tertawa lagi walaupun untuk kali ini, Tsuna tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk melihat senyuman itu. Tanpa ada aba-aba, tangannya bergerak dan menampar Yamamoto cukup keras, "T—Tsuna…?"

"Hentikan itu—" menunduk dan tampak tidak tersenyum sama sekali, "aku tidak bisa melihat senyumanmu itu Takeshi-nii. Sejak Hayato-nii menghilang dan juga paman meninggal, selalu senyuman itu yang kulihat. Dan itu sama sekali tidak membuatku senang…"

"Aku—"

"Apakah—kau fikir paman Ugetsu akan senang dengan semua ini," suara Tsuna bergetar, Yamamoto bisa melihat air mata yang tersembunyi karena wajah Tsuna yang basah terkena air, "saat ayah tewas—aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis, saat paman G tewas—Hayatopun menangis, dan aku juga seperti itu."

Yamamoto tampak sedikit terkejut—karena bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa, walaupun ia ingin menangis—tetapi ia tidak pernah menangis bahkan saat ayahnya tewas di depan matanya sendiri, saat ibu kandungnya ataupun ibu angkatnya tewas juga begitu.

"Didepanku saja—" memeluk Yamamoto dengan lembut, "—apakah kau tidak bisa, melepaskan semuanya? Pasti menyakitkan bukan, merasakan itu semua…?"

…

"A—aku hanya berfikir, menangis hanya akan membuatku semakin lemah," Yamamoto tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya, tidak membalas pelukan Tsuna, "aku tidak bisa menjadi tegar seperti Kyouya—dan hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan." Tangan Yamamoto tampak gemetar, sebelum bergerak dan membalas pelukan Tsuna, "tetapi—saat otou-san mengatakan kalau ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang kurasakan sebenarnya. Dan ia tidak ingin melihatku memaksakan diri bahkan saat ia akan meninggal—aku merasa kalau aku tidak membutuhkannya, karena apapun yang terjadi ia akan tetap menghilang…"

"Aku mengerti—" Tsuna tersenyum, membiarkan pakaiannya basah karena air yang misterius itu muncul dan air mata Yamamoto yang bisa ia rasakan.

"Aku merindukanmu Tsuna—aku merindukan otou-san, dan juga semuanya…"

…

"Flame berwarna biru itu," Reborn yang melihat dari jarak jauh tampak hanya diam dan menurunkan topi fedoranya. Semuanya—walaupun ia tidak mengetahui darimana asal flame itu, ia tahu kalau yang menyelamatkan mereka bertiga adalah flame itu, "—Yamamoto Takeshi…"

…

Mengambil handphonenya, mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang.

'_Yo Reborn—kau sudah bertemu dengan kedua anakku?'_

"Sawada Tsukiya dan juga Sawada Tsunayoshi," Reborn tampak tidak mengubah nadanya dan terdiam sejenak karena memikirkan Tsuna, Yamamoto, dan juga Gokudera yang terlihat aneh, "aku ingin bertanya padamu…"

'_Eh—apakah ada masalah?'_

"Siapa sebenarnya—Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

…

"Ternyata benar—" suara yang tampak datar dan juga tidak bernada itu terdengar dari gedung yang berada di dekat Namichuu. Seorang pemuda yang memakai hoodie berwarna perak tampak memegang sebuah pistol berwarna putih. Masih tampak flame berwarna merah yang membara di pistol miliknya.

"**Sudah kau pastikan?"**

Menoleh, menatap seorang bayi dengan perban yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan memakai jubah berwarna hitam.

"Ya, flame itu—hampir sama dengan milik ASari Ugetsu," menurunkan hoodie yang ia kenakan, rambut putihnya tampak terlihat jelas dan menatap bayi di depannya dengan mata merahnya, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, dan juga Yamamoto Takeshi."

"**Lakukan sesuai rencana—Akira…"**

"Baiklah, Bermuda—"

…To be Continue…

Maaf, karena lama update ^^; masalah Akira Tokugawa, OC tapi ga ngaruh sama Tsuna walaupun ngaruh sama Story : ) yah, silahkan tebak siapa dia ^^

Yang pasti dia kenal sama Bermuda dan juga Vendice : 3

Oh iya, habis ini—mau Kyouya dulu atau Lambo dulu?

Atau mau Bianchi dkk? : )

**KyoTsuMu182769 **ini sudah update ^^ maaf lama…

**NaruNaru **ini dia update-annya, maaf kalau lama : )

**Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga **Ah, cio-sensei? Yah, bisa dibilang dia bantu buat chapter ini setelah saya PM karena kesamaan cerita ._.

**Demon D. Dino **Makasih ^^;

**Hikari Vongola **Ehehe X D masalah Guardiannya sama atau ga nanti dijelasin XD dan Dino-nii pasti muncul dong OwOb

**X-Eddreine-X **untuk insieme-senpai, saya juga sudah PM. Dan masalah Mukuro, ini ga ikut urutan Manga—jadi mungkin aja dia dating cepetan.

**Mutsumi Ayano **Eh, makasih sudah dibilang seru XD saya juga suka, makanya dibikin adegan gitu : 3 dapet dari salah satu fanfic juga tapi lupa : ( bisa pilih habis ini Kyouya atau Lambo atau Bianchi dkk~


	4. The Memories

**For My Family**

**Summary : **Bagaimana jika cincin Vongola yang sebenarnya (yang ada di Future Arc saat Giotto muncul di hadapan Tsuna) sudah berada di tangan Tsuna sejak dulu? Tidak ada yang aneh dari kehidupan Tsunayoshi Sawada—selain masa lalunya yang merupakan anak kandung dari Vongola primo. Terkirim ke masa 400 tahun setelah masa ayahnya, saat Giotto Vongola tewas setelah mengunci kekuatan cincin Vongola dan memberikannya pada Tsunayoshi. Bagaimana jika bukan Tsuna yang menjadi kandidat dari Vongola Decimo karena ia hanya dianggap sebagai anak angkat dari Iemitsu yang merupakan keturunan dari Vongola Primo—tetapi saudara angkatnya?

**Disclaimed : **KHR © Amano Akira

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Family/Friendship

**Warning : **Semi-AU, OOC

**Catatan :**

_Italic __ Flash Back_

'_Italic' __ Think_

Normal Normal

.

**Chapter 4, The Memories**

**.**

"KAU BODOH!"

Suara Gokudera tampak menggelegar saat mereka berada di ruang kesehatan di Namimori Chuu itu. Tangan Tsuna tampak sedikit terkilir karena jatuh, dan Tsuki masih tidak sadarkan diri. Yamamoto sendiri tampak mencoba untuk mengobati Tsuna saat Gokudera datang.

"Ha—Hayato-nii, tenanglah…"

"Tidak bisa Tsuna—kalau tadi terjadi apa-apa padamu dan juga Juudaime, aku tidak akan memaafkannya!" Gokudera menatap Tsuna sambil menunjuk kearah Yamamoto yang tampak tertawa melihatnya sebelum memeluk dengan erat sang pemegang storm guardian itu, "le—lepaskan aku brengsek!"

"Maa—maa, aku benar-benar senang bisa mendengarmu bertengkar lagi—"

"Kau—" di tangan Hayato sudah ada beberapa dinamit yang sudah siap untuk disumpalkan kedalam mulut Yamamoto.

"Biar kutebak—kau, kenal dengannya juga Dame-Tsuna, Gokudera Hayato?" suara itu membuat Gokudera dan juga Tsuna mematung. Menoleh untuk menemukan Reborn yang tampak berada di ambang jendela, "jawab aku…"

"Be—begitulah Reborn, sama seperti Hayato-nii dia adalah teman masa kecilku," Tsuna tampak ketakutan melihat Reborn yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Dia siapa Tsuna?" Yamamoto menanyakan hal itu karena melihat pacifier yang tergantung di leher Reborn, "kenapa ia memiliki pa—" dengan segera mulut Yamamoto ditutup oleh Tsuna dan juga Gokudera.

"Namaku adalah Reborn—aku adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran dan juga tutor dari dame-Tsuna dan dame-Tsuki," Reborn tampak melompat di atas bahu Yamamoto yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh—kenapa pembunuh bayaran menjadi tutor dari Tsuna dan juga Tsuki? Oh—ataukah Tsuna akan bermain menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran bersama dengan Hayato?"

Tsuna dan juga Gokudera tampak bersweatdrop ria karena Yamamoto tidak pernah bisa mengubah sifatnya yang menganggap semua ini adalah permainan. Bahkan saat berada di masa 400 tahun yang lalu.

"Tidak, tetapi dame-Tsuki akan menjadi boss mafia dari Vongola famiglia," Reborn sengaja menyebutkan nama itu, menunggu reaksi dari Yamamoto yang menurut Reborn juga ada hubungannya dengan Tsuna dan juga Gokudera. Dan reaksi yang ditunggu oleh Reborn sepertinya memang muncul sesuai dengan apa yang diperkirakan oleh Reborn, saat Yamamoto tiba-tiba saja terdiam dan senyumannya tampak memudar.

"Eh? Sekarang ini kita bermain mafia-mafiaan, bukan pembunuh bayaran?"

GUBRAK!

Tsuna dan juga Gokudera hanya bisa terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elitnya saat mendengar perkataan dari Yamamoto. Yah, bagaimanapun—Yamamoto tetaplah Yamamaoto, tidak akan berubah.

"Apakah Tsuna dan juga Hayato ikut?"

"Begitulah—"

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut," Yamamoto tampak tertawa dan merangkul kedua temannya itu yang tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Tsuna tampak menoleh dan khawatir dengan Yamamoto yang malah bersikap seperti biasa, "aku pasti akan melindungi Tsuna dan juga Tsuki!"

"Hei, itu adalah tugasku sebagai tangan kanan—aku pasti akan melindungi Tsuna dan juga Juudaime!"

"Ahaha, maa—maa aku juga boleh ikut melindungi mereka berdua bukan," Gokudera dan juga Tsuna tampak menatap kearah Yamamoto sebelum akhirnya Gokudera hanya diam dan menghela nafas.

"Yang pasti, aku yang akan menjadi tangan kanan Juudaime!"

"Tenang saja!" Yamamoto mengacungkan jempolnya, "yang penting aku bisa melindungi mereka berdua—dan itu sudah cukup!"

…

"Tsu-kun, apa yang terjadi pada Tsuki?!" Nana yang menyambut mereka berdua saat kembali ke rumah terkejut melihat Tsuki tidak sadarkan diri dan dibawa oleh Yamamoto, diikuti oleh Tsuna dan juga Gokudera.

"Ah, Tsuki—"

"Hanya terpeleset dari tangga kaa-san," Tsuna tampak terkejut mendengar suara Tsuki yang ternyata sadar dari tidurnya.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar Tsuki?" Yamamoto menoleh pada Tsuki yang hanya mengangguk dan mencoba untuk turun dari gendongan Yamamoto.

"Ah, Juudaime—jangan bergerak dulu!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Gokudera-kun," tersenyum lemah dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya berada, "ah, terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun."

"Tidak apa-apa Juudaime, sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk menjaga anda!"

"Maa-maa, kita adalah teman bukan? Aku akan menolongmu kapanpun," Yamamoto tertawa seperti biasa, Tsuki tampak tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku akan mengantarkan Takeshi dan juga Hayato—"

"Oh Tsuna," Tsuki menatap kearah Tsuna yang tampak menyerengit bingung, "entah hanya perasaanku atau tidak—sepertinya saat kau menahan Yamamoto aku melihat seseorang dan juga api berwarna merah dan hitam."

"Eh?"

"Sebelum ledakan terjadi—sama seperti sesuatu yang meluncur kearahmu," Tsuna dan juga Takeshi serta Hayato menatap Tsuki dengan tatapan terkejut. Mereka mengerti dengan flame berwarna merah, tetapi—untuk hitam…

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja," suara itu membuat Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya menoleh untuk menemukan Reborn yang sudah berada di depan mereka, "maman, aku lapar…"

"Oh, baiklah Reborn—aku akan membuat makan malam untuk kalian," Nana dengan segera berjalan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Dame-Tsuki, kau juga—masuk saja ke kamarmu," Reborn menendang Tsuki di pinggangnya, membuat Tsuna ber 'hieee' ria dan menatap Tsuki dengan tatapan kasihan. Tsuna, Hayato, dan juga Takeshi tampak terdiam melihat tinggal mereka berdua yang berada disana.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang ke rumah Tsuna!"

"Sampai jumpa besok Tsuna-sama!" Hayato membungkuk di depan Tsuna dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, aku akan mengantarkan kalian—" Tsuna memakai sepatunya dan akan berangkat sebelum tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki terdengar membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan ibunya.

"Tsu-kun, apakah kau bisa membelikan kecap untukku? Ternyata habis—" Nana membawa sebuah botol yang tampak tidak ada isinya.

"Oh, baiklah kaa-san—"

"Kami akan menemaninya Nana-san," Yamamoto merangkul leher Tsuna dan menariknya.

"Ah, harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu bakka Takeshi!"

"Ahahaha—maa-maa! Kalau begitu bertiga saja—" Yamamoto tampak tertawa dan menatap kearah Gokudera yang pada akhirnya tenang dan untuk kali ini setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yamamoto.

"Selamat malam ibu Tsuna-sama dan Juudaime—aku akan menjaga Tsuna-sama dengan baik!" membungkuk 90 derajat sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan keluar dengan Takeshi yang merangkul Tsuna dan juga Hayato.

…

"_Mulai sekarang, kau akan tinggal denganku Kyouya—" anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu tampak menatap pria berambut hitam di depannya. untuk waktu yang cukup lama, ia terdiam dengan mata yang terbelalak._

…

"_Dimana karnivor itu—" nada yang datar dan juga tanpa ekspresi, pria itu sudah menduga kalau itu yang akan ia katakan untuk jawaban dari ajakannya._

"_Alaude sedang memiliki banyak misi untuk dikerjakan," mencoba untuk tersenyum, dan tidak ada sama sekali balasan apapun dari anak itu. Ia hanya menunduk dan tidak menatap pria yang ada di depannya saat ini, "hanya sebentar Kyouya—ayahmu pasti akan kembali…"_

"_Terserah—" _

_Hanya itu yang ia katakan sebelum anak itu berbalik dan meninggalkan mansion megah di belakangnya yang ia tinggali selama 8 tahun itu. Sementara pria berambut hitam itu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengantarkan anak laki-laki itu kedalam kereta kuda sementara ia menoleh pada salah satu sisi mansion itu yang masih bisa terlihat di matanya._

"_Apakah tidak apa-apa seperti ini Alaude?"_

_Pria berambut platinum itu tampak berada di antara bayangan bangunan itu—menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding yang ada di belakangnya._

"_Aku akan menjaga Kyouya, tetapi apakah tidak apa-apa—meminta Tabolt untuk melakukan ini—" pria berambut hitam itu tampak menatap dengan tatapan cemas pada pria di depannya itu—Cloud Guardian Vongola, "—bukankah seharusnya kau menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Kyouya?"_

…

"_Tidak perlu—biarkan ia berada ditempatmu hingga waktunya," memberikan sesuatu pada pria itu, sebuah cincin yang hanya terdiri dari setengah bagian saja, "saat waktunya tiba, ambil saja bagian cincin itu di mansion ini."_

"_Kenapa kau menyuruhku melakukan ini Alaude—" _

"_Itu karena—"_

…

"Boss—apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?"

Suara dari seseorang yang ada di sampingnya, membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu menoleh dan menemukan tangan kanannya yang menatapnya heran.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Romario—entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi tertarik akan sesuatu," memangku kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan sambil menatap pada jendela pesawat yang ditumpangi.

"Apakah tentang mimpi anda?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya salah—tetapi, entah kenapa rasanya itu bukan mimpi sembarangan," menghela nafas dan menatap langit malam itu, mata cokelatnya tampak menerawang seolah memikirkan sesuatu yang ada di tempat yang jauh, "yang lebih penting, aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan adik seperguruanku—malang sekali nasibnya hingga mendapatkan tutor seperti Reborn."

"Ahahaha, tetapi karena Reborn-san juga anda jadi seperti ini bukan?"

"Yah, latihan yang diberikan Reborn memang sangat keras—tidak akan bisa dihentikan…" menghela nafas dan tersenyum, "tetapi bagaimanapun juga yang dilatih kali ini adalah boss mafia terbesar dan paling berpengaruh—aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya."

…

"Tsuna—"

Yamamoto, Gokudera, dan juga Tsuna tampak berada dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah setelah membeli apa yang dititipkan oleh Nana. Tsuna yang mendengar nada suara Yamamoto tidak seperti biasa menoleh.

"Vongola—apakah benar kalau Vongola menjadi kelompok mafia seperti yang dikatakan Arcobaleno itu?"

Gokudera dan juga Tsuna tampak terkejut dengan perkataan dari Yamamoto. Mereka tahu kalau Yamamoto pasti menyadari apapun yang dikatakan oleh Reborn—dan mereka akan tahu kalau Vongola sudah menjadi kelompok mafia.

"Aku juga baru mengetahui tentang hal itu saat Reborn datang dan mengatakan Tsuki akan menjadi boss Vongola—" Tsuna menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Yamamoto yang menundukkan kepalanya tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi seperti biasa.

"Jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu bakka," Gokudera yang tampak sedang merokok, menatap Yamamoto yang terkejut dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar suara Gokudera, "aku yang mendengarnya—dan menyembunyikannya selama 8 tahun, bagaimana kau fikir perasaanku?"

…

"Ratusan tahun sudah berlalu, dan sudah banyak yang berubah Takeshi—" Tsuna menghela nafas dan tampak segan mengatakan itu, "aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang terjadi selama ratusan tahu itu, tetapi kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengubahnya."

"Tsuna, tentang Rain Guardian—"

"Aku bukan penerus Vongola lagi kau tahu? Sama seperti yang kukatakan pada Hayato, aku ingin kalian melindungi Tsuki—apapun yang terjadi," Tsuna tersenyum lelah dan tidak menatap keduanya, "yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengawasi Tsuki sebagai kakak angkatnya bukan?"

"Tsuna—" Yamamoto menatap kearah Tsuna yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Lagipula aku sepertinya harus melakukan perundingan dengan Kyo-nii kalau sampai aku bertemu dengannya disini," jawab Tsuna sambil tersenyum—namun tampak bulir keringat yang berada di belakang kepalanya.

"Eh?" Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto tampak menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan heran.

"Kalian ingat dengan CEDEF yang didirikan paman Alaude bukan?" menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal, bingung harus memulai darimana perkataannya, "satu tahun yang lalu—"

…

_Beberapa maid dan juga pengawal tampak berada di beranda sebuah mansion yang tampak tidak kalah besar dengan mansion Vongola berada di ambang pintu, mencoba untuk mendekati tuan muda yang baru saja datang dari mansion Vongola._

_Tetapi, tentu saja tidak ada yang berani untuk mendekatinya—selain karena memiliki aura yang sama seperti ayahnya, ia juga tidak segan-segan menyerang orang yang mengganggunya._

"_Bagaimana? Primo menyuruh kita untuk menemaninya bukan?"_

"_Tetapi—"_

"_Eh, ada apa dengan anak itu?" suara yang tampak tidak terdengar sebelumnya membuat para maid dan juga para penjaga itu menoleh, menemukan seorang anak laki-laki yang tersenyum kearah mereka._

"_Tu—Tuan muda!"_

"_Selamat pagi," tersenyum lebar dan tampak menoleh lagi pada anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang tampak lebih muda darinya itu, "jadi—siapa anak itu?"_

"_Di—dia adalah Tuan muda Kyouya, anak dari Cloud Guardian Vongola Primo," jawab salah satu maid yang diikuti dengan anggukan dari semua maid disana, "ayahnya menitipkan beliau pada primo untuk merawatnya karena keadaan di Vongola cukup kacau."_

…

"_Lalu kenapa ia sendirian?"_

"_Sebenarnya—"_

"_Aku akan menemaninya," berlari kearah Kyouya yang berada di tempat itu, tersenyum dan berdiri di depan Kyouya yang saat itu sedang membaca buku, "hei!"_

"_Mau apa kau—" menatap dingin dan juga kosong._

"_Aku ingin mengajakmu bermain—pemilik rumah ini adalah ayahku, apakah kau ingin bermain?" senyuman yang lebar itu tampak seolah menempel dan tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, "namaku—"_

"_Bermain? Bagaimana kalau kau bertarung denganku—" menutup buku yang ia gunakan, seringai tipis tampak menghiasi wajah Kyouya saat itu. Sementara anak laki-laki itu tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya._

"_Kugigit kau sampai mati—"_

…

"Kyo-san," suara itu membuatnya menoleh saat menemukan pria berambut elviss yang tampak berdiri di depan meja tempatnya berada. Entah kenapa lagi-lagi fikirannya melayang pada kenangan saat ia berusia 8 tahun itu, "sudah malam—apakah anda tidak kembali ke rumah anda?"

…

"Ya," menutup matanya dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, menatap kearah jendela luar untuk melihat sosok tiga orang yang tampak berjalan—Yamamoto, Gokudera, dan juga Tsuna.

"Kyo-san?"

"Mereka—" dengan segera membuka jendela ruangan komite disiplin dan melompat begitu saja walaupun pada kenyataannya letak ruangan itu ada di lantai 2.

…

"Ehhh!" Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan dari Tsuna.

"Jadi—ayah angkat anda adalah pemimpin CEDEF sekarang?" Gokudera tampak menatap Tsuna yang tampak menunduk dan mengangguk lemas.

"Kira-kira, saat ia kembali—tidak sengaja ia menaruh laporan dengan lambang CEDEF di atas meja begitu saja," _sweatdrop _mendengar dan membayangkan, organisasi yang dipimpin oleh Alaude bisa sampai mendapatkan pemimpin yang ceroboh seperti itu, "saat kulihat isinya—ternyata terlihat nama ayahku sebagai pemimpinnya sekarang."

"Tetapi, berarti ayah anda sangat hebat Tsuna!"

"Hebat ya—" tampak berfikir keras, memikirkan sifat ayah angkatnya itu yang sebenarnya, "sifatnya tidak bisa ditebak. Terlihat sangat santai dan juga cuek, selalu saja memuji-mujiku, Tsuki, dan juga kaa-san. Sebenarnya kalau mau jujur—ia tidak tampak seperti seorang pemimpin."

…

"Ah, yang pasti kita belum bertemu dengan Kyouya bukan?"

"Ahahaha—begitulah, semoga saja ia tidak marah~"

"Herbivore—" suara itu membuat mereka tersentak dan menoleh pada belakang mereka—sumber suara itu. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam pendek tampak menatap mereka dengan iris abu-abunya yang menajam.

"Siapa—"

"E—EH! K—Kyo-nii, kau Kyo-nii bukan?!" Tsuna yang mencoba untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok itu tampak terkejut dan berlari hingga di depan sang skylark, "Kyo-nii, ternyata kau juga disini!"

"Taru Tsunayoshi, jawab pertanyaanku—apakah benar ayahmu yang menjadi pemimpin CEDEF sekarang?"

…

"Be—begitulah Kyo-nii, tetapi aku yakin kalau—"

"Lebih baik beritahu ayahmu untuk menghancurkannya saja," berbalik dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Sementara kalimat yang baru saja diberikan pada Kyouya sukses membuat Tsuna terkejut dan segera menahan lengan baju Kyouya.

"Tu—tunggu Kyo-nii, apa maksudmu?"

"Apakah kau tidak bisa mendengar?" menatap tajam kearah Tsuna, Hayato, dan juga Takeshi yang juga menghampirinya, "lebih baik kalau kelompok itu hancur juga—aku tidak perduli dengan semua itu."

"Ke—kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, sekarang lepaskan aku—" menatap Tsuna yang masih memegang lengan seragamnya, Tsuna sendiri tampak menatap Hibari dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya dan juga sedih. Bagaimana mungkin—Kyouya yang ia kenal adalah Kyouya yang selalu mengekor pada ayahnya, meniru semua yang ayahnya lakukan—dan memiliki cita-cita untuk meneruskan posisi ayahnya.

Baik menjadi Cloud Guardian Vongola—maupun sebagai pemimpin dari CEDEF.

DHUAK!

"Tsuna!" Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto tampak menatap kearah Tsuna yang tampak terlempar karena pukulan tonfa dari Kyouya. Tsuna yang tampak bangkit kembali hanya mengaduh dan memegangi pipinya yang bengkak.

"Aku tidak memiliki urusan dengan Vongola maupun CEDEF lagi—" menutup matanya dan berbalik meninggalkan Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya.

"Teme—sifatnya tidak pernah berubah sama sekali!"

"Tsuna, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yamamoto melihat kearah Tsuna yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya sebelum menyadari kalau Tsuna sedang menangis.

"Tsuna—" Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto tampak terkejut melihat sang pemuda menangis tiba-tiba.

"Apakah ada yang sakit Tsuna?"

"Bu—bukan," menghapus air matanya, mencoba untuk menghentikannya, "entah kenapa—aku merasa kalau Kyo-nii ingin menangis. Tetapi—karena ia tidak melakukannya, air mataku yang tidak bisa berhenti…"

…

"Tsu-kun, kenapa kau tidak menyentuh makananmu sama sekali?"

Nana tampak menatap anak sulungnya itu yang hanya memegang sumpit di tangan kanan dan mangkuk nasi di tangan kiri tanpa menyentuh lauk atau semua yang ada di depannya. Sejak kembali ke rumah, sifat Tsuna tampak lebih diam dan terlihat aneh.

"Aku tidak selera makan kaa-san, aku ingin tidur saja—" menghela nafas dan menaruh kedua benda di tangannya sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Ada apa dengan Tsuna?" Tsuki tampak menatap bingung saudaranya itu. Rebornpun juga tampak tidak kalah bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Tsuna, "aku akan coba untuk melihat keadaannya…"

"Biarkan dia sendirian dame-Tsuki," menembak Tsuki dengan peluru karet, tentu saja masih terasa sakit apalagi yang melakukannya adalah Reborn.

"Reborn bisakah kau tidak mencoba untuk membunuhku dengan cara-cara yang aneh?!"

"Kalau begitu mau kubunuh dengan peluru sungguhan?" Reborn mengacungkan pistol dengan peluru sungguhan di dalamnya dan membuat Tsuki ber'hiee' ria kembali.

…

"Tiga puluh Sembilan derajat—ya ampun, Tsu-kun kau benar-benar demam—" Nana tampak menatap kearah thermometer yang beberapa saat yang lalu terpasang di mulut Tsuna yang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur dengan wajah merah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kaa-san…"

"Tidak ada tidak apa-apa, untung saja Reborn mengecek keadaanmu pagi ini—dia sudah membangunkan Tsuki-kun dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke sekolah," Nana menghela nafas dan meletakkan kompres di kepala Tsuna, "kau harus istirahat Tsuna—aku akan membawakan obat untukmu."

Tsuna tampak melihat ibunya itu menepuk kepalanya dan bergerak berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Bagaimanapun berbedanya Nana dengan ibu kandung ataupun ayah kandungnya, tetapi perasaan hangat itu tampak sama dengan mereka.

"Kaa-san…" Nana menoleh saat mendengar suara Tsuna, "terima kasih—sudah menjagaku…"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu Tsu-kun, kau sudah kuanggap sebagai anak kandungku sendiri—seperti Tsuki-kun," Nana tersenyum lebar dan dibalas dengan senyuman lemah oleh Tsuna.

Faktanya, ia jarang terkena sakit demam seperti ini—mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari. Entah kenapa, perasaan tidak enak yang semalam ia rasakan membuat tubuh dan jiwanya melemah. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau Kyouya berubah begitu saja dan meninggalkan Vongola serta CEDEF.

'…_na…Tsuna…'_ kesadarannya semakin menipis saat suara itu samar terdengar. Suara seseorang yang benar-benar ia rindukan—tetapi tidak bisa ia menunjukkan rasa rindunya itu saat ini.

…

"_Tsuna—" suara itu membuatnya tenang dan juga damai. Ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya—menatap sosok pria berambut kuning yang tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas. Tangannya yang terasa dingin tampak ia rasakan menyentuh dahinya, "—sudah kuduga kalau kau demam."_

"_Papa…"_

"_Bagaimana ini—papa harus pergi, dan Hayato, Takeshi, dan juga Ryouhei sedang berada di Palermo," tersenyum cemas, mencoba untuk meletakkan perlahan kompres dingin pada dahi Tsuna, "Mukuro dan juga Chrome sedang ikut dengan Daemon juga Elena."_

…

"_Sepertinya aku memang harus membatalkan—"_

"_Papa—Tsuna tidak apa-apa," menarik-narik lengan kemeja ayahnya—Giotto, mencoba untuk tidak membuat ayahnya mengorbankan pekerjaannya hanya untuk merawatnya. Dengan segera bangkit dan segera mencoba untuk bergerak seperti biasa, "lihat—Tsuna hanya sedikit demam saja!"_

"_Tetapi—"_

"_Tsuna akan baik-baik saja, lagipula lusa papa sudah kembali bukan?" menarik tangan Giotto, mencoba untuk mengajaknya keluar dari kamar itu dimana disana ada G yang tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Tsuna._

"_Tsuna, bukankah kau sedang sakit?"_

"_Tidak—hanya demam sedikit, tetapi tidak apa-apa—Tsuna sudah memaksa papa untuk tidak membatalkan pekerjaan," Tsuna tampak mengatakannya dengan nada bangga namun tampak lemah. Sebenarnya G tidak akan mempermasalahkan kalau Giotto sampai membatalkan meeting 3 hari ini. Bagaimanapun Ugetsu, Lampo, Lambo, dan juga Knuckle sedang pergi ke Palermo menemani anak-anak yang lain. Sementara Alaude tidak tahu ada dimana bersama Kyouya. Tetapi melihat Tsuna—_

"_Baiklah—aku tidak akan membiarkan ayahmu pergi sebelum pekerjaannya selesai," G tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Tsuna._

"_Ya!"_

"_Tu—tunggu G tetapi siapa yang menjaga Tsuna!"_

"_Sudahlah, percaya saja pada anakmu Giotto," G masih menarik tangan Giotto dan mencoba untuk membawanya menjauh dari Tsuna yang hanya tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya. Suara kereta kuda yang tampak semakin menjauh, Tsuna hanya tersenyum lemah dan berbalik untuk masuk kembali._

"_Apakah Tuan Muda tidak apa-apa?" salah satu maid tampak menghampiri Tsuna yang tampak tidak sehat saat itu._

"_Tidak apa-apa, kapan Hayato-nii dan yang lainnya kembali?" walaupun matanya tampak setengah menutup dan wajahnya merah karena demam, para maid hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk Tsuna saat melihat sang bocah menelengkan kepalanya._

"_O-oh, lusa tuan muda—apakah saya harus memberitahukan pada master Knuckle dan juga yang lainnya?"_

"_Ti—tidak usah, mereka sedang berlibur lebih baik tunggu sa—" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan pembicaraannya saat tiba-tiba saja tubuh kecil itu limbung._

"_Tu—Tuan muda!"_

…

"_Bagaimana ini—demamnya sangat tinggi, apakah kita harus menghubungi Primo dan juga yang lainnya?"_

"_Tetapi, tuan muda berpesan untuk tidak mengatakannya pada Primo dan juga yang lainnya bukan?"_

_Malam hari itu, tampak hujan badai yang cukup kencang melanda Sicilly—termasuk juga mansion milik Vongola. Tsuna yang sedang demam tampak sedang tertidur dan tidak ingin ayahnya dan juga yang lain mengetahui kondisinya sekarang._

"_Ada apa ini—" suara bernada dingin itu tampak mengejutkan para maid dan menoleh untuk menemukan Kyouya yang tampak basah dan juga terluka. Panik melihat sang tuan muda, dengan segera para maid mengambil handuk dan menghampiri untuk mengeringkan tubuh Kyouya._

"_Tidak butuh herbivore—jawab pertanyaanku."_

"_Tu—tuan muda Tsunayoshi demam tinggi sejak primo pergi, kami ingin menghubungi primo tetapi tuan muda tidak mengizinkan kami." Salah seorang maid tampak menjelaskan sambil melepaskan tangannya yang mencoba untuk mengeringkan tubuh Kyouya._

"_Hn—" berjalan sambil membawa handuk itu melingkar di lehernya, meninggalkan begitu saja para maid disana._

…

"_Ugh—dingin…" _

_Menutup matanya, mencoba untuk mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tsuna tampak membenamkan dirinya karena merasa dingin dan merasa sedikit ketakutan akan petir yang terus menyambar. _

"_Papa—cepatlah pulang… Hayato-nii, Takeshi-nii, Ryouhei-nii, Mukuro-nii—Kyo-nii…"_

_Nafasnya terasa sesak, kesadarannya tidak terkumpul sepenuhnya saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan yang mengusap dahinya dan membuatnya nyaman. Mencoba untuk membuka matanya, ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tetapi ia tahu siapa orang yang ada di depannya saat ini._

"_Tanganmu memang hangat, Kyo-nii…" tersenyum dan menutup matanya lagi, sementara anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang memang memegangi dahinya itu tampak tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Tsuna saat ia mencoba untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu._

_Tetapi, yang ia dapatkan malah tangan yang menahan ujung pakaiannya itu—Tsuna yang tidak membiarkannya pergi._

_Menggerutu kecil, melihat kearah sang adik yang tampak tengah mencoba tertidur pulas sebelum akhirnya tersenyum samar dan menempatkan diri perlahan di samping Tsuna dan ikut tertidur pulas._

…

'_Ugh, kenapa aku jadi teringat saat itu—'_ Tsuna tampak mencoba untuk tertidur, tetapi ia terus merasa dingin dan tidak nyaman untuk tidur karena keringat dingin yang bercucuran, _'tidak mungkin Kyo-nii yang sekarang akan seperti itu…'_

"Ternyata kau tetap tidak berubah," suara itu samar terdengar oleh Tsuna. Tetapi matanya terlalu berat untuk membuka dan telinganya seolah tidak bisa mendengar suara itu dengan jelas—tidak bisa mencoba untuk mengidentifikasi siapa yang berada di tempat itu.

Sebuah tangan tampak mengusap dahinya—membuat Tsuna tersentak dalam alam bawah sadarnya, menyadari siapa yang berada di dekatnya saat itu. Entah itu mimpi, ataupun nyata—tetapi kehangatan itu tetap bisa ia rasakan—tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

"Kau juga tidak pernah berubah—tanganmu tetap hangat, Kyo-nii…" suaranya tampak berbisik, senyumannya tersungging begitu saja di wajahnya sebelum ia terlelap dalam tidur yang pulas.

Pemuda itu—sang perfek Namimori tampak menatap kearah Tsuna sebelum melepaskan tangannya ketika melihat Tsuna sudah tertidur pulas. Tetapi tidak ada senyuman yang biasa ia berikan pada Tsuna, dan hanya ada tatapan datar di wajahnya.

Berbalik, ia mencoba untuk meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum tangan Tsuna menahannya begitu saja. Mencoba untuk tidak membiarkannya pergi meninggalkannya seperti dulu.

…

'_Ia benar-benar tidak berubah,'_ entah kenapa saat itu tatapannya melembut, tetapi tangannya tampak bergerak untuk melepaskannya perlahan. Membenahi selimut sebelum akhirnya ia mencoba untuk pergi melalui jendela.

…

"Sampai juga—"

Tersenyum sambil menatap sekeliling, sebuah mobil sport merah tampak berhenti di depan seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang berpakaian jas. Tampak menjadi pusat perhatian dengan tampangnya yang tentu saja bukan terlihat seperti orang Jepang.

"Sekarang kita akan kemana Boss?"

"Kau yang tentukan Reborn," pria itu tampak menoleh pada kursi yang ada di sebelahnya—dimana Reborn tampak duduk tenang disana.

'_Sejak kapan Reborn-san berada disana…'_

"Dame-Tsuki belum pulang dari sekolah dan dame-Tsuna berada di rumah karena demam, sebaiknya kau tunggu di rumah dame-Tsuki saja…" Reborn tampak duduk tenang sambil menurunkan topi fedoranya.

"Tsuna?"

"Anak angkat Iemitsu,kau juga pernah mendengarnya bukan," pemuda itu berfikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk. Iemitsu—ayah angkat dari Tsuna dan ayah kandung dari Tsuki memang selalu menceritakan dan membanggakan mereka.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat mereka berdua—" cengiran tampak terlihat di wajahnya, "—tetapi aku jadi kasihan pada Tsuna yang harus terbawa ke dunia mafia. Padahal ia bisa memiliki kehidupan yang normal."

"Kurasa—"

"Hm—kau mengatakan sesuatu Reborn?" menatap Reborn yang tampak tidak seperti biasanya malah melamun, sebelum sang hitman tampak menurunkan fedoranya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Tidak—"

…

"_Kyouya, kumohon hentikan dulu—sebentar saja!"_

_Anak laki-laki berambut kuning itu tampak mencoba untuk menghindar dari serangan anak berusia 8 tahun itu. Sudah 1 bulan lamanya Kyouya berada di luar mansion Vongola, dan sudah 3 minggu lamanya ia selalu bertarung dengan anak dari pemilik mansion ini._

_Tidak bisa dipungkiri, anak ini memiliki kemampuan dan juga kekuatan yang tidak membuat Kyouya bosan melawannya. Tetapi kasihan bagi anak itu yang tampak kewalahan menghadapi satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki di mansion ini._

"_Tidak mau—" masih menyerang anak itu yang segera menghindar, menggunakan tonfa miliknya tampak mencoba untuk mengenai serangan yang jarang sekali masuk._

"_Kyouya—" suara itu membuat keduanya berhenti untuk menemukan seorang pria berambut hitam yang mirip dengan anak laki-laki itu. _

"_Padre, kau sudah pulang!" berlari kearah ayahnya itu dan pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk kepala anak laki-laki itu. Tatapannya tampak sedih saat menoleh pada Kyouya yang ada di belakang anak itu._

"_Kyouya—" berjongkok, memegang kedua bahu Kyouya sebelum menunduk dan memberikan sesuatu pada Kyouya—sebuah cincin Cloud Guardian Vongola yang hanya terdiri dari setengah bagian. Bisa terlihat bahwa flame berwarna ungu itu tampak masih menyala, namun dimana pemilik dari cincin ini—ayahnya?_

"_Alaude—ayahmu, tewas…"_

…

"Kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan?"

Suara Reborn tampak membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu tersentak dan menoleh pada sang Arcobaleno. Mereka berada dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah Tsuna dan juga Tsuki saat lagi-lagi bayangan itu tampak membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ada disekelilingnya.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak mendengar—"

DHUAK!

Memakai palu berwarna hijau yang tentu saja merupakan penjelmaan dari Leon itu, memukul kepala pria berambut kuning itu dengan keras hingga tersungkur.

"Aku bilang—kau harus berhati-hati dengan dame-Tsuna—"

"Eh, kenapa?" mengaduh pelan dan akan menoleh kearah Reborn saat mobil mereka melewati Namichuu dan matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang membuat perhatiannya teralihkan, "Romario, hentikan mobil segera!"

…

"_Ayah, dimana Kyouya?"_

_Anak kecil berambut kuning itu tampak menatap kearah ayahnya yang sedang berada di ruangan kerjanya. Pria berambut hitam itu tampak menghentikan pekerjaannya saat anaknya menghampiri dan berdiri dihadapannya._

"_Di kamarnya—kenapa kau tidak mengeceknya saja?"_

"_Sudah seminggu sejak ayah mengatakan paman Alaude meninggal dan Kyouya hanya diam bahkan tidak mencoba untuk melawanku seperti biasa," menghela nafas dan menatap kearah ayahnya yang terdiam sebelum tertawa kecil._

"_Sebaiknya kau temani saja—sebentar lagi ia akan pergi."_

"_Eh, benarkah? Kenapa ia harus pergi?" terkejut mendengar perkataan dari ayahnya, ia tampak mengatakan itu dengan nada protes, "aku masih ingin bermain dengan Kyouya!"_

"_Kalau begitu temui saja dia—"_

_Dengan segera mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan ayahnya, mencoba untuk mencari Kyouya sebelum tiba-tiba saja mendapati sosok itu tengah berada didekat pintu ruangan ayahnya._

"_Kyouya—"_

"_Bertarunglah denganku—!" memegang kedua tonfa dan tampak siap untuk menyerang anak itu, sementara anak itu tampak tertawa datar sebelum mencoba menghindar dari serangan yang beberapa detik kemudian ia dapatkan._

…

"_Hah, kau puas?"_

_Berakhir di halaman belakang mansion—keduanya tampak mendapatkan banyak luka yang tidak terlalu parah tetapi mengeluarkan darah. Anak laki-laki berambut kuning itu tampak menoleh pada Kyouya yang duduk di bawah pohon._

"_Kau ingin pergi?"_

"_Aku mendengarnya—" Kyouya tampak lelah—tidak seperti biasanya. Merasa sangat mengantuk, anak laki-laki itu tampak bingung sebelum menyadari kalau cincin yang dibawakan ayahnya satu minggu yang lalu tampak terpasang di jari kecil pemuda itu. _

_Bentuknya berubah, tidak lagi terdiri dari setengah bagian tetapi kali ini utuh dan sebuah flame berwarna ungu tampak terlihat menyelimuti cincin itu._

"_Ayahku dan juga yang lainnya—mereka mengunci flame mereka didalam cincin ini. Menitipkan pada kami dan saat cincin itu terpasang, maka kami akan menghilang. Seperti para herbivore itu—Tsunayoshi, dan juga Hayato." Anak itu tampak menatap khawatir dengan keadaan Kyouya dan mencoba untuk mendekatinya._

"_Paman Giotto dan juga yang lainnya mencoba untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan anak mereka sebanyak mungkin—tetapi ayahku memilih untuk membagi dua cincin itu dan meninggalkanku begitu saja," kesadarannya semakin menipis, ia bisa melihat anak laki-laki berambut kuning itu tampak semakin melihatnya khawatir, "saat cincin ini terhubung kembali, saat itulah flame milik ayahku terkunci seutuhnya dan aku akan menghilang…"_

"_Hei—lalu kenapa kau harus melakukan itu? Kenapa kau malah menyatukannya saat kau tahu kalau kau melakukan itu kau akan menghilang!"_

…

"_Entahlah—"_

"_Kau adalah temanku, aku tidak ingin kau menghilang begitu saja!"_

"_Sejak kapan aku menjadi temanmu, bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengenalmu," menyadari kalau sejak beberapa minggu Kyouya berada disana bersama dengan anak itu, ia tidak pernah memperkenalkan dirinya._

"_Tetapi—"_

"_Namamu—" menghela nafas dan melihat kearah anak itu yang tampak seolah menahan tangisnya._

"_Eh?"_

"_Siapa namamu—"_

…

'_Bayangan itu—aku yakin kalau aku pernah melihatnya,'_ mencoba untuk berlari mengikuti kemana terakhir kali ia melihat anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata cokelat itu tampak berhenti di sebuah bangunan sekolah.

Menemukan sosok Kyouya yang sedang berjalan menuju ke dalam, ia mempercepat larinya, mencoba untuk mengejarnya.

'_Aku tidak tahu siapa dia—aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, tetapi entah kenapa nama itu selalu terngiang begitu saja.'_ Tangannya mencoba untuk menggapai bahu pemuda itu, mencoba untuk menghentikannya hingga ia bisa menggapainya dan menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil itu agar berhenti.

"Kyouya!"

…

"_Ah benar juga—" menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan melihat Kyouya yang mulai diselimuti oleh flame berwarna ungu. Bergerak mendekat, ia mengusap dahi Kyouya dan mengibaskan poni Kyouya. _

_Mengecupnya perlahan sebelum tersenyum lebar melihat bagaimana wajah terkejut dari teman bermainnya selama beberapa minggu itu terlihat._

"_Namaku adalah Dino Cavallone—"_

…To be Continue…

Dino juga dari masa lalu? XD

Belum jelas, nanti 2-3 chapter lagi bakal dijelasin tentang scene ini.

Habis ini siapa? Bianchi dkk, Lambo, atau Mukuro Chrome?

Ditunggu reviewnya ya ;)

**Mamitsu27 — **Cio-san juga ikut bantu kok ;)b makanya agak mirip.

**Hikari Vongola **— Makasih ^^ iya, Bermuda udah muncul awal-awal :3

**Mutsumi Ayano **— Hahahah XD for Niidaime's sake XD Hayato mau jadi right hand man Tsuki :3 dan untuk Kyouya ini sudah muncul ditambahi Dino #plak


	5. Choice

**For My Family**

**Summary :**Bagaimana jika cincin Vongola yang sebenarnya (yang ada di Future Arc saat Giotto muncul di hadapan Tsuna) sudah berada di tangan Tsuna sejak dulu? Tidak ada yang aneh dari kehidupan Tsunayoshi Sawada—selain masa lalunya yang merupakan anak kandung dari Vongola Primo. Terkirim ke masa 400 tahun setelah masa ayahnya, saat Giotto Vongola tewas setelah mengunci kekuatan cincin Vongola dan memberikannya pada Tsunayoshi. Bagaimana jika bukan Tsuna yang menjadi kandidat dari Vongola Decimo karena ia hanya dianggap sebagai anak angkat dari Iemitsu yang merupakan keturunan dari Vongola Primo—tetapi saudara angkatnya?

**Disclaimed :**KHR © Amano Akira

**Rating :**T

**Genre :**Family/Friendship

**Warning :**Semi-AU, OOC

**Catatan :**

_Italic__Flash Back_

'_Italic'__Think_

Normal Normal

.

**Chapter 5, Choice**

**.**

"Anda sudah kembali Kyo-san," Kusakabe, yang melihat sang ketua komite kedisiplinan itu tampak datang, menunduk dan menatap kearah sang perfek itu yang hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pendek.

"Bagaimana keadaan sekolah selama aku pergi—" beberapa anggota komite juga tampak mengikuti sang leader, dan berjalan menuju kedalam Namichuu.

"Beberapa murid mencoba untuk kabur saat tahu anda keluar dari lingkungan Namichuu—" Kyouya menatap kearah Kusakabe dan berhenti sejenak saat mendengar perkataan itu, "—tetapi kami sudah mengatasinya dengan segera."

Menatap kearah beberapa orang murid yang tampak babak belur dan berada dibawah pohon sakura yang ada disana.

"Bagus—" kembali berjalan saat mendengar hal itu, tetapi tiba-tiba saja ada yang memegang bahunya dengan erat dan menariknya—membuat langkahnya terhenti dan berbalik dengan paksa.

"Kyouya!"

'_Namaku adalah Dino Cavallone—'_

Matanya terbelalak, menatap kearah pemuda berambut kuning yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Mata, rambut, dan juga tattoo yang berada di lehernya—benar-benar sama dengan seseorang yang ia kenal saat berada di masa lalu.

"Kau—"

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan," Kusakabe yang sebenarnya lebih menghawatirkan keselamatan orang yang menyapa sang ketua komite itu tampak mencoba menghentikannya saat ia sadar tatapan terkejut yang diberikan oleh Kyouya saat itu, "Kyo-san?"

…

"Ah, apa yang aku lakukan—" menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuk, tentu saja Dino melakukannya tanpa sadar dan ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda bernama Kyouya itu, "—maaf, aku tidak sadar melakukannya…"

'_Tidak mungkin ia ada disini—'_

"Ah gawat, Reborn bisa marah pada—"

WHUSH!

Hampir saja terkena serangan tonfa yang dibawa oleh Kyouya, menoleh untuk menemukan anak dari Cloud Guardian Vongola itu memegang sepasang tonfa di tangannya. Belum sempat bertanya dan pemuda itu sudah dihujani beberapa serangan tonfa itu.

"Tu—tunggu dulu!"

"Kau sudah memasuki daerah Namichuu sembarangan—kugigit kau sampai mati…"

'_Kau sudah menggangguku, kugigit kau sampai mati…'_

'_Eh?'_ suara yang keluar begitu saja di dalam kepalanya membuat Dino sedikit lengah dan hampir saja terkena serangan Kyouya.

"Boss!" suara Romario membuatnya sadar dan segera menghentikan serangan Kyouya dengan cambuknya.

"Wao—kau lumayan juga," Kyouya tersenyum dingin kearah Dino dan membuat pemuda yang lebih tua itu tampak tertawa datar. Serangan demi serangan diberikan oleh Kyouya dan dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Dino.

…

Reborn yang langsung turun saat melihat Dino berlari sekarang berada di atas salah satu pohon yang ada di depan Namichuu. Menatap keduanya, terutama pada Kyouya yang bahkan hampir bisa menandingi Dino dalam pertarungan. Walaupun ia tahu Dino tidak menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Hibari Kyouya—kekuatan dan kekuasaannya sangat cocok di famiglia," Reborn tampak melihat gerak-geriknya, tampak sedikit curiga juga dengannya, _'—tetapi gerakannya terlalu santai—seperti menahan kekuatannya sendiri…'_

"Apakah—" Reborn baru saja memikirkan sesuatu saat tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang juga menarik perhatiannya. Seseorang yang tampak hanya berdiri dan tidak menjauh seperti para anggota komite kedisiplinan itu. Pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang diikat satu, hanya memperhatikan Kyouya dan Dino tanpa melakukan apapun.

…

"Jadi—jika persamaan ini—" guru di kelas Tsuki tampak mengajarkan pelajarannya seperti biasa saat Tsuki tampak menerawang diluar jendela. Menoleh pada lantai dasar, menemukan Dino yang sedang bertarung dengan Hibari.

'_Hi—Hibari-san bertarung dengan seseorang,'_ Tsuki tampak terkejut dan menoleh kembali sebelum matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu. Tampak terkejut sebelum berdiri dan menatap tidak percaya pada sosok yang ia lihat, "Taka?!"

"Ada apa Sawada Tsukiya?"

"U—uhm, tidak apa-apa sensei maaf…" membungkuk sebelum memperhatikan lagi apa yang diajarkan oleh gurunya, matanya masih sesekali melihat kearah bawah dan semakin khawatir saat serangan-serangan beruntun dari Dino dan Kyouya itu hampir saja mengenai pemuda itu.

"Kau mengenalnya dame-Tsuki?" suara itu membuatnya tersentak dan menoleh untuk menemukan Reborn yang berada diatas pohon di depannya. Menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak, ia mencoba untuk melihat guru yang sepertinya tidak sadar dengan pemandangan—yang seharusnya sangat jelas tidak masuk akal itu.

"Dia adalah Arisawa Takami—salah satu anggota komite kedisiplinan," berbisik pada Reborn yang hanya menatap Tsuki yang tidak memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya, "aku sudah berteman sejak kecil—begitu juga dengan Tsuna."

"Ah, Taka!" melihat serangan Dino dan juga Kyouya yang berapa kali hampir mengenai pemuda itu, Reborn tampak menurunkan topi fedoranya sebelum mengulurkan pistol kearah Tsuki, "HII! Jangan bilang kalau itu—"

"Matilah dame-Tsuki—"

BANG!

Suara pistol tampaknya membuat semua orang di kelas itu menoleh dan menemukan Tsuki yang tampak tumbang dengan lubang dikepalanya.

"KYAAA! Sensei, ada yang menembak Tsukiya!"

"Hei, siapa yang melakukannya!"

Baru saja akan mendekat tiba-tiba saja sesuatu seolah mencoba untuk keluar dari tubuh Tsuki, membuat semuanya tampak mundur dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Re…BORN!" terkejut melihat bagaimana Tsuki tiba-tiba saja keluar dari tubuhnya sendiri dengan hanya menggunakan boxer, menatap kearah sekeliling sebelum melihat kebawah, "aku akan menolong Taka—walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawaku!"

Dengan segera tampak menaiki bingkai jendela, membuat semuanya terkejut dan sebelum bisa menghentikannya—Tsuki sudah melompat dan mendarat dengan sempurna dibawah tanpa ada luka.

…

"Kita lanjutkan pelajaran…"

Mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan apa yang terjadi di depan mereka, semua yang ada di kelas Tsuki mencoba untuk menghindar dari kenyataan.

…

"Hei-hei, orang lain bisa terkena seranganmu—" Dino sendiri sebenarnya sudah mencoba untuk tidak mengenai Taka yang hanya diam sambil melihat gerakan mereka berdua. Tetapi Kyouya tampak terus menyerang, tidak memperdulikan sekelilingnya.

"Ah, jangan fikirkan aku—" mengangkat tangannya dan mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Dino yang memang ditujukan untuk Taka, ia hanya tertawa dan kembali memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka berdua, "—Hibari-san, setelah ini apakah perlu saja menyiapkan hamburger seperti biasanya?"

"Hn—" Kyouya mencoba untuk menyerang dan Dino mencoba untuk menahannya dan malah membuat Tonfa milik Kyouya terpental dan akan mengenai Taka.

"H—hei, awas!"

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang memegang tonfa itu dan ternyata Tsuki yang melihat kearah kedua orang itu—Dino dan juga Kyouya dan membelakangi Taka.

"Aku akan melindunginya—" Kyouya terdiam, melihat kearah Tsuki selalu membuatnya mengingat Tsuna. Tetapi bagaimanapun, Tsuna yang dulu bahkan lebih kuat daripada Tsuki yang ia lihat sekarang. Jadi, baginya sekarang Tsuki tidak lebih daripada herbivore lemah.

"Ia tidak butuh perlindungan, kau sudah membolos dan mengenakan pakaian yang tidak pantas di sekolah—kau yang berada dalam bahaya Tsukiya Sawada," tersenyum dingin sebelum bergerak menuju kearah Tsuki untuk menyerangnya.

Tetapi, Tsuki terus mencoba untuk menahan serangan Kyouya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak buruk untuk seorang herbivore—" tersenyum dan mencoba untuk menyerangnya, kali ini tidak bisa dihalangi oleh Tsuki dan mengenai serangan itu telak, "—tetapi itu belum cukup. Lagipula, orang yang ingin kau lindungi sudah menghilang."

"EH!" mendengar perkataan itu membuat Tsuki menoleh—dying willnya tampak menghilang. Menemukan Taka yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang membuatnya sadar dan panik melihat Kyouya ada di depannya, "HII!"

"Bersiaplah—" Tsuki yang melihat tonfa itu sudah melayang didepannya hanya bisa menutup matanya dan menaruh kedua tangannya di depan kepala.

TANG!

Mendengar suara itu membuat Tsuki menoleh untuk menemukan Taka yang tampak menahan serangan Hibari dengan sebuah pipa besi di tangannya.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa menemukan pedang kayuku—" menghela nafas dan melihat kearah Kyouya yang kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Taka, "—bukankah anda masih memiliki urusan dengan pemuda asing itu Hibari-san?"

…

"Hukuman untukmu, bersama Arisawa Takami belikan makanan untukku," menatap Tsuki yang tampak ketakutan dengan Hibari sebelum _sweatdrop _mendengar perintahnya. Dengan segera mengangguk dan berdiri dengan bantuan Taka.

…

'_Bagaimana keadaannya?'_

'_Sepertinya demamnya sudah turun—'_

'_Jangan bodoh bakka—kita harus memastikan Tsuna-sama baik-baik saja!'_

Suara yang familiar itu membuat Tsuna yang tampak menutup matanya kini sadar dan mencoba untuk membuka matanya untuk menemukan Hayato dan juga Takeshi disana. Menoleh sedikit untuk melihat jam di atas meja, satu jam setelah kedatangan Kyouya dan seharusnya masih jam sekolah saat ini.

"Tsuna, kau sudah bangun?"

"Kenapa kalian ada disini—bukankah harusnya kalian berada di sekolah?" Hayato dan juga Takeshi tampak menatap bergantian sebelum tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Tsuna.

"Karena mendengarmu sakit dari Tsuki, kami segera kemari—karena kami tahu kalau kau pasti akan memaksakan diri untuk terlihat sehat," Takeshi tampak tersenyum lebar dan menatap Tsuna yang terkejut mendengarnya, "ingat bukan, dulu Kyouya juga pernah menjagamu dan kesal pada kami karena bisa melihatnya tertidur di sampingmu setelah kau sembuh."

"Ah, benar juga—"

"Aku tidak mau mengingat hal itu, harusnya aku yang menjagamu saat itu," menyilangkan tangannya dan mendengus pelan, Hayato tampak masih kesal dengan Kyouya dan membuat Tsuna dan Takeshi tertawa mendengarnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Tsuki?"

"Juudaime bilang sebaiknya kalau kami khawatir, bisa menjengukmu—jadi, kukira tidak apa-apa kalau hanya sebentar," Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan menatap kearah luar. Entah kenapa, perasaannya tiba-tiba saja tidak enak.

"Ada apa Tsuna?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya—"

…

"Jadi—" menatap kearah sampingnya, dimana Taka berada di sana, "—kenapa Akira berada disini?"

"Tadi aku terlambat, kubilang saja karena malas bangun pagi dengan Hibari—" baik Taka maupun Tsuki tampak _sweatdrop _mendengar perkataan Akira yang terbilang sangat nekad dan terlalu jujur itu, "—memang seperti itu yang terjadi."

"Apakah kau tidak bisa sedikit berbohong?" keduanya mengatakan bebarengan sambil melihat Akira—tetapi selanjutnya terdengar tawa dari mereka bertiga.

"Sudah lama tidak berkumpul seperti ini bukan—" tersenyum pada keduanya—Taka yang memang bersahabat dengan Tsuki dan juga Akira tampaknya cukup menikmati saat dimana mereka bertiga berkumpul, "—Hibari-san terlalu banyak memberiku pekerjaan, aku jadi tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup…"

"Aku bisa melihat itu—" tertawa datar, Tsuki melihat sahabatnya itu, "—kalau kau bagaimana Akira? Sudah lama juga kita tidak bertemu bukan? Kalau tidak salah—sejak 6 tahun sampai 7 tahun yang lalu. Saat ayah dan ibu mengadopsi Tsuna…"

"Orang tuaku pindah, aku harus ikut mereka—karena mendadak aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian berdua," dengan tatapan datar dan senyuman yang samar, Akira hanya menjawabnya dengan suara yang pelan, "tetapi akhirnya aku bisa memastikan pada mereka kalau aku bisa tinggal sendiri."

"Kenapa kau juga menyuruh kami untuk berpura-pura baru mengenalku saat penerimaan murid baru itu—padahal kita sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, bahkan sebelum aku bertemu dengan Tsuna," Tsuki menatap Akira dan Taka hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau ada yang tahu kita sudah mengenal lama, kalian bisa dianggap aneh juga sepertiku," Tsuki dan Taka melihat Akira dengan tatapan seolah tidak percaya.

"Bodoh, hei-hei—apakah penting kami dikatakan aneh? Bagaimanapun kami adalah sahabatmu bukan," Taka merangkul leher Akira dan juga Tsuki yang mengangguk setuju. Ingin tahu hubungan mereka bertiga—akan diberitahukan pada kesempatan lainnya.

…

Saat mereka sedang berbincang, tidak mereka rasakan kalau Reborn sedang memperhatikan mereka. Bukan hanya Reborn, namun Dino yang entah bagaimana bisa kabur dari sang perfek.

"Dia guardian Tsuki?"

"Bukan—" Reborn sendiri tampak benar-benar bingung, Tsuki tampaknya tidak bisa sedekat itu dengan Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera yang lebih berpotensi untuk menjadi guardian Vongola. Malah Tsuna yang tidak bisa dan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi Vongola Decimo yang tampak sangat dekat dengan mereka.

Terlebih, saat Reborn tahu kalau Gokudera serta Yamamoto dan juga Hibari meninggalkan Namimori untuk menjenguk Tsuna yang sedang sakit.

Saat ini ia benar-benar menginginkan minuman keras…

"Tetapi mereka tampak sangat dekat Reborn?"

"Aku tahu itu dame-Dino, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya padaku," menghela nafas samar, ia tidak pernah sebingung ini sebelumnya. Belum hubungan Tsuna, Gokudera, dan juga Yamamoto serta Hibari—sekarang ia harus menghadapi hubungan mereka bertiga.

"Bukankah setiap orang memiliki potensi untuk menjadi guardian Vongola—hanya mengetes kesetiaan dan juga kemampuan mereka bukan?"

…

"Jadi maksudmu?" Dino menatap pada Reborn yang tampak tersenyum samar dan mengambil handphone miliknya entah darimana, "kau menghubungi siapa Reborn?"

"Bianchi—aku butuh bantuanmu," Dino yang mendengar itu tampak terkejut dan menatap horror kearah Reborn yang masih berbicara dengan seseorang bernama Bianchi itu, "ajak Shamal juga…"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan Reborn?"

"Kau juga harus bersiap-siap Dino," menutup handponenya, Dino sendiri tampak menatap Reborn sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

…

"Uwaaa, aku tidak menyangka kalau tempatnya sejauh ini," Tsuki tampak berjalan lemas bersama dengan Taka dan juga Akira. Taka membawakan makanan pesanan Hibari karena memang ia akan bertemu dengan sang ketua komite itu. Akira baru saja mentraktir mereka membeli minuman hingga mereka bertiga masing-masing membawa satu buah minuman.

"Maaf, karena itu memang tempat yang sering dikunjungi oleh Hibari-senpai—" Taka tertawa dan menatap pada Tsuki yang tampak kelelahan, "—jadi apa keputusanmu Akira?"

"Hm?"

"Ya, setelah ini—kita tidak perlu bersembunyi-sembunyi bukan? Berpura-pura tidak mengenal satu sama lain," Tsuki melanjutkan perkataan Taka dan tersenyum kearah pemuda berambut putih itu, "Tsuna, Gokudera-kun, dan Yamamoto—walaupun mereka berpisah sejak berusia 6 tahun mereka sangat senang saat bertemu kembali satu sama lain."

"Kau iri?"

"Ahaha, yah—selain kalian semua teman-temanku tidak ada yang mengerti denganku seperti kalian," tertawa datar sambil menghisap minuman miliknya, "aku sedikit iri dengan kebersamaan Tsuna—dan sepertinya, bahkan aku sebagai saudara angkatnya tidak bisa memisahkan mereka semua."

…

"Sudahlah, apa yang sebenarnya aku katakan—" menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan berjalan lebih cepat. Akira dan juga Taka tampak saling bertatapan sebelum menoleh kearah Tsuki.

"Tsuki, kami—"

Pembicaraan mereka tampak benar-benar terputus saat sebuah mobil sedan hitam muncul tiba-tiba dan berada di dekat Tsuki. Pintu terbuka, dan beberapa orang tampak keluar dan menangkap Tsuki sambil mengacungkan pistolnya.

"Kami diberikan tugas untuk menangkap Vongola Decimo—jangan bergerak atau dia akan kami tembak!" Tsuki tampak terkejut namun tidak bisa bergerak, sementara Akira dan Taka tampak membelalakkan matanya terkejut dengan peristiwa yang tiba-tiba itu, "—cepat masuk!"

"H—Hei, apa-apaan ini!"

"Tsuki!" Akira dan juga Taka tampak mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya tetapi tampak suara pelatuk yang akan ditarik ketika moncong tampak menempel pada pelipis kepala Tsuki.

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan bergerak atau kami akan membunuhnya—" Akira dan juga Taka tampak terdiam dan mematung, ingin menolong tetapi mereka tidak bisa bertaruh untuk melawan tanpa melukai Tsuki.

"Cepat masuk!"

"HII!" Tsuki segera dipaksa masuk dan mobil dengan cepat melaju begitu saja meninggalkan mereka.

"Tsuki!"

"Aku akan memanggil polisi—" Taka tampak mengeluarkan sebuah handphone dan akan menekan 9-1-1 sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah peluru melesat dan hampir saja mengenai tangannya.

"Kalau sampai kalian menghubungi polisi, Tsuki akan terancam—" Taka dan Akira melihat Reborn yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menatap dingin mereka.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan—tidak mungkin kami diam saja dan tidak melakukan apapun!" Taka tampak protes dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Reborn walaupun ia tidak tahu siapa Reborn sebenarnya.

"Aku tahu siapa mereka—mereka adalah kelompok Yakuza Momokyokai yang markasnya berada di dekat sini," Akira dan juga Taka menatap Reborn dengan tidak percaya. Walaupun mereka—menurut Reborn tidak mengetahui tentang dunia mafia, tetapi mengingat hubungan antara Tsuna dan juga kandidat terbaik dari guardian Vongola—membuatnya harus mencari kandidat cadangan untuk Tsuki, "aku sudah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk menyelamatkan Tsuki."

…

"Jangan bercanda, sedetik saja Tsuki dibiarkan bersama mereka entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan," Akira tampak menghela nafas dan mengenakan sarung tangan yang ada di saku tasnya.

"Maaf, tetapi kami tidak pernah mempercayai seseorang untuk menolong Tsuki—" seperti mengetahui apa yang sering terjadi pada Tsuki, Taka dan Akira sudah siap untuk melawan mereka.

"Jangan berakhir seperti dulu lagi Akira—" Taka tampak menyeringai lebar sambil menatap Akira yang tersenyum tipis.

"Kau fikir aku sama seperti saat 6 tahun yang lalu?"

Akira dan Taka tampak bergerak menjauhi Reborn yang tampak tersenyum.

"Sekarang—"

…

Suara bel rumah Tsuna tampak terdengar—saat itu Sawada Nana sedang berpergian. Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto yang tampak masih menjaga Tsuna sedikit tersentak sebelum saling menoleh, dan menatap Tsuna yang masih lemah.

"Ah biar aku yang membukakan Tsuna—" Gokudera berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke pintu masuk untuk melihat seorang gadis yang berambut pink diikat satu dan memakai topi sedang membawakan sesuatu yang tertutupi oleh kotak.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku mengirimkan makanan yang harus diberikan untuk Sawada Tsunayoshi—dari seseorang bernama Reborn," Gokudera tampak mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap pada gadis itu dan kotaknya. Reborn tidak akan mungkin mencelakai Tsuna—itulah yang membuat Gokudera tampak tidak curiga pada gadis itu.

'_Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya…'_

"Tch baiklah, aku akan memberikannya pada Tsuna—" Gokudera tampak berdecak kesal dan mengambil kotak itu. Gadis itu pergi, dengan segera Gokudera menghidangkan makanan itu dalam keadaan panas.

"Tsuna, aku membawakan makanan yang diberikan oleh Reborn-san," Gokudera membawa sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk bubur hangat dan juga minuman serta obat yang harus diminum oleh Tsuna.

"Ah, terima kasih Hayato-nii," Tsuna tersenyum dan menatap Gokudera yang tersenyum dan memberikan bubur itu pada Tsuna yang segera menerimanya. Meniup bubur yang cukup panas itu sebelum memakannya.

…

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto yang mengerutkan dahinya melihat Tsuna yang terdiam dan tidak memakan makanannya lagi. Gokudera yang juga menyadarinya tampak mendekat dan mencoba untuk memeriksa—sebelum tubuh Tsuna limbung begitu saja.

"Tsuna!" Gokudera dan Yamamoto mencoba untuk melihat keadaan Tsuna, menemukan sang pemuda tampak sangat pucat. Tubuhnya dingin dan nafasnya tampak tidak teratur.

"Makanan ini—"

"Sepertinya kau memang harus banyak belajar lagi Hayato—" suara yang tampak asing terdengar di telinga mereka berdua tampak membuat mereka menoleh untuk menemukan perempuan berambut pink tadi.

Membuka topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dan menunjukkan wajah yang familiar bagi Gokudera.

"K—Kau," wajah Gokudera seketika itu pucat dan memegangi perutnya.

"Hayato kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A—Aneki," terduduk, Yamamoto tampak bingung dan juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tetapi yang ia tahu, Gokudera mengenal gadis itu, "gawat—jadi Tsuna memakan makanan aneki…"

"Ada apa Hayato?"

"Kau ingin membunuhnya Aneki?! Ia sedang sakit dan kau malah memberikannya benda seperti itu!" walaupun tampak pucat, sepertinya kenyataan Tsuna memakan masakan kakaknya membuat Gokudera tidak memperdulikan sakit di perutnya.

"Ini adalah perintah dari Reborn—" menunjukkan sebuah handphone di tangannya, "—ia akan menghubungi. Dan berhati-hatilah, kalau tetap seperti itu anak itu akan mati…"

Trrr…

"Re—Reborn-san, apa maksud semua ini?!" Gokudera tampak benar-benar panik dan tidak bisa berfikir apapun. Ia segera meminta penjelasan dari Reborn, "kau ingin membunuh Tsuna?!"

"_Tsuki diculik—"_ satu kalimat itu kali ini benar-benar membuat Gokudera terdiam. Tsuna hampir mati, dan sekarang Tsuki diculik. Ini tidak akan lebih buruk lagi—selain Tsuna tidak bisa disembuhkan, _"Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan Tsuna—sebagai tangan kanan Tsuki kau harus—"_

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Tsuna! Juudaime memang sangat penting bagiku, selain karena ia adalah penerus Vongola, tetapi lebih dari itu, dia adalah orang yang dianggap penting oleh Tsuna," Gokudera tampak berteriak di telpon itu, "kalau Tsuna sampai tidak selamat—aku…"

Yamamoto yang mendengar samar dari samping Gokudera tampak mengambil alih handphone itu.

"_Akanbou—_Tsuki sangat penting bagi kami, karena dia adalah sahabat kami," Yamamoto yang biasanya tampak ceria saat itu nadanya tampak datar, "tetapi—ikatan kami dan juga Tsuna lebih dari itu. Kami akan menyelamatkan Tsuki, tetapi kami harus mengutamakan keselamatan Tsuna…"

…

"_Sun Flame—" _entah kenapa kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Reborn. Padahal ia tahu, Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera tidak akan mengetahui artinya—atau itulah yang difikirkan olehnya, _"—temukan aku, atau Shamal—maka ia akan selamat. Waktu kalian hanya 2 jam sebelum Tsuna tewas."_

"Sun Flame—" Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto tampak saling bertatapan. Menaruh handphone itu begitu saja dan berlari keluar dari kamar. Perempuan berambut pink itu tampak menatap Gokudera dan menghela nafas—mengambil handphone yang ada di lantai dan menaruh di telinganya.

"Kau tahu Reborn, aku tidak pernah melihat Hayato seperti itu—apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"_Ada yang aneh dengan adik angkatmu itu Bianchi…"_

…

Reborn yang tampak selesai menelpon segera mematikan dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dino dan juga anak buah mereka tampak berada disana, bersama dengan Tsuki yang terikat begitu saja di sebuah kursi.

"R—Reborn, apa maksud pembicaraanmu tadi! Tsuna sekarat?! Lepaskan aku!" Tsuki mencoba untuk membuka ikatan dari tangannya untuk menemukan Dino yang membuka ikatan itu. Sedikit bingung melihat bagaimana ia dibawa ke hotel mewah yang ada di Namimori.

"Maaf Tsuki—ini adalah rencana Reborn untuk melihat bagaimana teman-temanmu bereaksi saat kau diculik. Makanya aku disuruh untuk menculikmu," tertawa, Dino tampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Si—siapa kau?"

"Namaku adalah Dino Cavallone, pemimpin Cavallone yang ke sepuluh. Aku adalah mantan murid Reborn," menunjuk Reborn dengan jempolnya dan tersenyum. Tsuki tampak mengangguk-angguk, ingin bertanya lebih jauh namun yang saat ini ia fikirkan adalah keadaan Tsuna.

"Ma—maaf Dino-san, aku ingin bertanya padamu lagi. Tetapi, aku harus memeriksa keadaan Tsuna!"

"Bagaimana dengan Akira dan juga Taka temanmu?" Tsuki menatap Reborn dengan tatapan bingung, "Momokyokai bukan hanya nama yang kukarang sendiri kau tahu? Itu adalah kelompok Yakuza yang paling berkuasa disini."

…

"EEEEEH!" Dino dan Tsuki tampak menatap Reborn dengan tatapan kaget.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan Reborn, mereka tidak mungkin bisa melawan Yakuza sungguhan!" Dino tampak protes dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Reborn. Tsuki sendiri juga tampak panik dihadapi dengan dua masalah sekaligus.

"Ayo Tsuki, aku akan membantumu untuk mengalahkan mereka dengan cepat agar kau bisa melihat Tsuna!" Dino menarik tangan Tsuki dan menuju ke markas Yakuza itu dengan cepat.

…

"Dan disaat seperti ini kita belum bertemu dengan Tuft-Head—" Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto tampak mencari Reborn ataupun pria bernama Shamal itu, "—bagaimana kita bisa mencari Reborn-san ataupun dokter mesum itu dalam waktu dua jam di kota ini!"

"Kita juga harus segera menyelesaikan ini dan menyelamatkan Tsuki—"

"Juudaime—" tampak menutup matanya erat dan mengepalkan tangannya. Tsuki adalah hal yang penting baginya, namun Tsuna—walaupun ia mengatakan untuk menjaga Tsuki tentu saja keadaan Tsuna tidak mungkin ia acuhkan begitu saja.

…

"_Paman Knuckle—lihat, aku sudah bisa menggunakan flame seperti milikmu!" seorang anak kecil tampak berlari di koridor sebuah mansion dengan suara yang cukup tinggi dan juga dengan langkah yang cepat menuju ke gereja, "paman Knuckle!"_

"_Ryouhei, sudah kukatakan untuk tidak berisik di dalam gereja bukan?" seorang pria berambut hitam dengan pakaian pastur itu tampak berbalik dan tersenyum menatapnya. Menyadari kesalahannya, anak kecil itu tampak menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangannya._

"_Maaf paman—" membungkuk dan Knuckle melihat sesuatu tampak dipegang oleh Ryouhei dengan dua tangan._

"_Apa itu Ryouhei?"_

"_Ah, tadi—aku, Tsuna, Tako-Head, dan juga Takeshi sedang bermain di halaman (baca. Hutan), dan kami menemukan burung merpati yang terluka," membuka kedua tangannya dan menemukan burung merpati. Namun, yang Knuckle lihat saat itu adalah burung merpati itu tidak terluka sama sekali._

"_Lalu, sepertinya aku tidak melihat luka sama sekali di tubuhnya—" memeriksa merpati itu, kondisinya sangat baik dan tentu saja pasti bisa terbang dengan baik._

"_Aku menyembuhkannya—" Ryouhei tersenyum lebar dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, "—aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan seperti paman sekarang!"_

"_Oh—" Knuckle tersenyum bangga dan menepuk kepala Ryouhei, "baguslah—dengan begini kau bisa melindungi Tsunayoshi dan juga yang lainnya bukan?"_

"_Ya! Aku bisa menyembuhkan luka mereka kalau mereka terluka—sama seperti yang sering paman lakukan!"_

…

"_Paman Knuckle, bertahanlah!"_

_Ryouhei yang berada di kamar pamannya itu tampak melihat pria beratribut sun flame itu terbaring lemah. Walaupun ia sudah mahir dan bisa menyembuhkan semua luka, tetapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menyelamatkan pamannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri itu._

"_Ka—kalau aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan paman, untuk apa aku memiliki kekuatan yang sama denganmu?"_

_Menundukkan kepalanya dan tubuhnya gemetar menahan tangis._

"_Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, dan juga Kyouya—dulu aku juga tidak bisa menyelamatkan ibu," mengusap air matanya dan mencoba untuk tidak menangis, "aku mencoba untuk belajar dari paman karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi!"_

"_Ryouhei—" Knuckle tampak mencoba untuk menghapus air mata yang tampak keluar begitu saja dari keponakannya itu, "—kau sudah melakukan hal yang terbaik. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya, kalau kau bertemu dengan mereka lagi, kau pasti bisa menyelamatkan mereka…"_

…

Seorang pemuda berambut putih yang sedang berlari tampak tersentak saat sebuah bayangan melintas di fikirannya. Menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, seolah bayangan itu adalah keadaan nyata yang baru saja ia alami.

"Eh? Kenapa aku malah memikirkan paman Knuckle?! Aaah, tidak mungkin kalau paman sampai ada disini!" menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan kembali berlari. Sasagawa Ryouhei baru saja selesai berlatih, saat jam istirahat Namimori dimulai.

"Waktunya tinggal 30 menit lagi Hayato," suara yang tampak memanggil nama seseorang yang ia tahu membuat larinya terhenti.

"Sial—apa yang harus kita lakukan, kalau begini terus Tsuna akan mati!"

'_Tsuna?'_ Ryouhei tampak berjalan dengan cepat menuju sumber suara dan melihat dua orang yang sedang berbincang. Matanya membulat dan ia mengenali keduanya.

"TAKO-HEAD, TAKESHI!" dua orang yang dipanggil itu tampak menoleh karena panggilan yang tidak biasa itu. Mereka sama-sama terkejut menemukan sosok pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Ryouhei-nii!" Yamamoto benar-benar senang saat melihat pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Kalian ada disini—dan Tsuna—" Ryouhei belum menyelesaikan perkataannya saat Hayato menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke rumah Tsuna, "—hei Tuft Head apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya, kau harus menyelamatkan Tsuna!"

…

"I—ini," Tsuki dan juga Dino, tampak sampai di markas Momokyokai bersama dengan Reborn. Tsuki melihat sebuah plastik berisikan makanan yang dibawa oleh Taka untuk Hibari, "mereka ada disini…"

"Kalau begitu, kita harus segera menolong mereka…" Dino siap dengan cambuk yang ada di tangannya dan berjalan masuk bersama dengan Tsuki. Bersiap dengan keadaan yang ada, Tsuki tampak mengintip dari balik punggung Dino.

"Ini—" menatap sekeliling, semua anak buah yang ada disana tampak dikalahkan dan keduanya tampak saling membelakangi—menghajar anak buah lainnya yang tampak berdatangan.

"Aku sudah mengalahkan dua puluh—"

"Dua puluh satu dengan ini," menggunakan pipa besi yang entah darimana asalnya, Taka tampak tersenyum dan menatap Akira yang menggerutu pelan. Dino dan juga Tsuki tampak menganga melihat keduanya.

"Ah aku lupa, Akira dan Taka memang sering bersaing seperti ini," menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas.

"Bukankah bagus kalau mereka bisa menyelesaikan ini tanpa terluka sama sekali," tertawa dan menatap keduanya sebelum pintu di depan tampak terbuka untuk menunjukkan beberapa orang lagi yang tampak muncul.

"Hiiii! Mereka bertambah lagi!"

"Tsuki, kau tidak apa-apa?!" Taka dan Akira tampak menatap Tsuki dan menghampirinya.

"Sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini dulu sebelum merasa senang," Akira menatap Tsuki, walaupun perkataannya seperti itu tentu saja ia sangat lega melihat Tsuki baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan membantu kalian—" Dino mengencangkan cambuknya dan mencoba untuk menyerang beberapa orang yang ada disana. Akan menyerang, saat cambuk itu malah nyasar dan hampir saja mengenai Akira dan Taka—yang sukses menghindar namun tidak untuk Tsuki.

"HIII! Dino-san, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Oh, Dino memang menjadi ceroboh kalau tidak ada anak buahnya," Reborn yang tampak berada diatas bahunya tampak dengan santai mengatakan hal itu.

"HIEEE! A—apa?!" saat Tsuki sedang panik, Reborn hanya bisa terdiam sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

'_Waktunya sebentar lagi habis—dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Gokudera dan Yamamoto kemari…'_

…

"Ada apa dengan Tsuna?"

Ryouhei yang ditarik paksa oleh Hayato dan Takeshi ke rumah Tsuna menatap pemuda itu yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur.

"Ia bisa mati kalau tidak diberikan sun flame dalam waktu 2 jam—" melihat jam yang ada di kamar itu untuk menghitung sisa waktu, "—dan waktunya hanya tinggal 10 menit lagi."

"Aku harus menyelamatkannya—" Ryouhei tampak berjalan kearah Tsuna dan menatapnya sejenak. Ia masih bisa mengeluarkan sun flame, namun ia terlalu takut untuk menggunakannya. Takut kalau ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Tsuna seperti pamannya saat itu.

"Ryouhei-nii!"

"Aku—" Ryouhei tampak menundukkan kepalanya, tidak bisa melakukannya. Tangannya gemetar dan terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Saat ia sedang bimbang, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuhnya.

"Ryouhei-nii," Ryouhei tampak terkejut melihat Tsuna terbangun dan menatapnya walaupun tampak nafasnya tidak beraturan, "senangnya kau ada disini—aku merindukanmu Ryouhei-nii…"

Suara batuk yang cukup menyesakkan membuat Takeshi dan juga Hayato menghampiri dan mencoba untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto mencoba untuk menahan tubuhnya. Wajahnya pucat saat merasakan kalau tangan Tsuna sangat dingin saat itu, "ki—kita harus melakukan sesuatu Ryouhei-nii!"

Ryouhei tampak menutup mata sejenak sebelum membukanya dan memegang tangan Tsuna. Mengeluarkan sun flame yang sudah lama tidak ia gunakan cukup susah, namun ia harus melakukannya, ia harus menyelamatkan Tsuna.

Beberapa saat—sebelum Ryouhei merasakan tangan Tsuna yang menghangat. Melihat keadaan Tsuna, mencoba untuk meyakinkan diri kalau Tsuna akan baik-baik saja. Mata Tsuna terbuka perlahan, dan ia melihat sekelilingnya.

"Tsuna, kau tidak apa-apa?"

…

"Ryouhei-nii-san," memeluk pemuda berambut putih di depannya dengan erat sambil tersenyum senang, "aku merindukanmu…"

Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang melihat itu tampak tersenyum lega karena sepertinya keadaan Tsuna benar-benar baik-baik saja. Tsuna melihat ketiganya dan melepaskan pelukannya di Ryouhei.

"SENANG BERTEMU DENGAN KALIAN TSUNA, TAKESHI, TUFT HEAD!" dengan volume suara yang besar seperti dulu Tsuna dan yang lainnya mengenal pemuda ini membuat Yamamoto dan Tsuna tertawa serta gerutuan pelan dari Tsuna.

"Berarti hanya tinggal Mukuro-nii, Chrome dan juga Lambo…" semuanya tampak bertatapan dan tersenyum senang. Tertawa bersama—tidak sabar untuk menantikan semuanya berkumpul seperti dulu.

…

"_Kau adalah anak yang menyusahkan—tidak pernah berhenti membuatku khawatir," saat itu dirinya masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi. Namun, bayangan seseorang yang selalu menjaganya—bayangan ayahnya tampak terus saja terbayang meskipun tidak jelas._

"_Tsunayoshi, Hayato, Kyouya, dan Takeshi sudah pergi—dan kufikir, sepertinya sudah saatnya untukmu menyusul mereka…"_

_Ia saat itu bahkan belum bisa berbicara dan hanya menatap ayahnya yang tampak tersenyum padanya. Menghela nafas, ayahnya tampak menurunkannya diatas tempat tidur dan duduk di sampingnya._

"_Aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi karena kepala gurita itu akan mengejekku—tetapi, aku percaya kau akan bisa mengatasi semuanya. Aku yakin kau bisa bertemu dengan Tsunayoshi dan bersama dengannya," matanya tampak berat dan beberapa kali menguap, kelopak matanya tertutup begitu saja namun suara ayahnya samar masih sempat terdengar olehnya._

"—_kau adalah anak yang kuat, Lambo…"_

…

Matanya mengerjap sejenak, saat sinar matahari dari jendela pesawat tampak menyilaukan matanya. Seorang anak kecil dengan rambut afro hitam tampak berada di salah satu kursi pesawat yang akan menuju ke Jepang.

"HUWAAA! Lambo-sama hampir saja tertidur!" berteriak, tidak sadar sudah mengganggu para penumpang lainnya. Mengucek matanya, dan tampak menatap jendela yang sudah menunjukkan pemandangan kota Namimori.

"Mwahahaha! Tunggulah Reborn, aku akan membunuhmu!"

…

"Tsuki apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Tsuna yang tampak sudah bisa berjalan menghampiri Tsuki, Reborn, Dino, dan beberapa anak buahnya, Akira, dan juga Taka serta perempuan berambut pink.

"Tsuna kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, akukan hanya demam—" Tsuna tertawa dan menatap Reborn yang menatap tajam pada Tsuna membuatnya sedikit bergidik ngeri.

BUM!

Suara ledakan kecil membuat semuanya tampak terkejut—kecuali Reborn, dan tampak asap putih yang menyelimuti dapur yang ada di lantai satu.

"Apa itu?"

"Astaga—Hayato-nii, Takeshi-nii, Ryouhei-nii!" Tsuna yang melihat dapur yang meledak itu langsung berlari ke dapur. Reborn dan yang lainnya tampak saling bertatapan sebelum berlari untuk menyusul Tsuna.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan mencampurkannya dulu dengan Tepung! Kau ingin membuat kita semua mati ya?!" suara Gokudera yang tampak memarahi seseorang terdengar. Saat menoleh, Reborn dan yang lainnya tampak melihat Gokudera yang memarahi Ryouhei dan Tsuna serta Yamamoto yang mencoba untuk melerai mereka.

"AKU TIDAK MENGERTI APA YANG KAU KATAKAN TAKO-HEAD!" Ryouhei tampak tidak mau kalah dan tidak mau mengalah. Tatapannya kemudian beralih pada Tsuki yang masih terdiam dan terkejut melihat semuanya, "KENAPA TSUNA ADA DUA?! KAU SIAPA?"

"R—Ryouhei-nii, dia adalah Tsuki adik angkatku," jawab Tsuna mencoba untuk menyelamatkan gendang telinga adiknya dari teriakan Ryouhei yang berada diambang batas pendengaran.

"KALAU KAU ADALAH ADIK ANGKAT TSUNA, MAKA KAU ADALAH ADIKKU! KAU BOLEH MEMANGGILKU NII-SAN!"

"Ba—baiklah, nii-san…" tertawa datar dan menatap Tsuna yang sepertinya sudah sehat dari sakitnya. Reborn sendiri tampak menatap Tsuna yang tampak sehat bugar. Menoleh pada perempuan yang ada di belakangnya—hanya diam dan saling bertatapan.

'_Bagaimana mereka bisa menyembuhkan Tsuna yang hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh Shamal ataupun pengguna sun flame—'_ Reborn menatap curiga Tsuna dan mengalihkannya pada Ryouhei, _'Apakah ia mengetahui tentang flame—dan yang lebih penting menemukan pengguna sun flame?'_

"Hayato, sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu—" suara yang membuat Gokudera tersentak dan menatap horror perempuan berambut pink itu.

"Oh iya, kau kenal dengannya Hayato-nii?"

"Kau pasti Tsuna," perempuan itu tersenyum dan mendekati Tsuna, "namaku adalah Gokudera Bianchi, dan aku adalah kakak dari Hayato."

"Oh salam kenal Bianchi-san!"

"A—Aneki, a—aku sudah tidak bisa…" dan perkataannya putus karena pandangannya yang semakin kabur dan pingsan begitu saja.

"Hayato-nii!"

…

"Haaah benar-benar, kalau kau tidak tahan bertemu dengan Bianchi-san lebih baik kau katakan padaku sejak tadi Hayato-nii," Tsuna yang malah terbalik merawat Gokudera yang tampak tumbang setelah melihat kakaknya sekarang duduk bersama dengan Yamamoto, Ryouhei, Tsuki, Reborn, Taka, dan juga Akira serta Dino.

"Maaf Tsuna—" menatap pada Tsuki yang tampak juga cemas pada Gokudera, "—maaf Juudaime, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu…"

"Tidak apa-apa Gokudera-kun, bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau tidak apa-apa kau merawat Tsuna?" Tsuki tampak tersenyum dan menatap Akira serta Taka, "lagipula Akira dan Taka menolongku…"

…

"Oh iya, aku belum pernah melihat anda—" tersenyum dan menatap Dino yang menyadari kalau Tsuna membicarakannya.

"Namaku adalah Dino Cavallone—dan aku adalah Don Cavallone Decimo serta mantan murid dari Reborn," menggaruk kepala belakangnya Dino tampak menatap pada Tsuna, "aku kemari untuk melihat adik seperguruanku Tsuki, dan tidak menyangka kalau kau sangat mirip dengannya."

"Ahaha, banyak yang mengatakan seperti itu—" Tsuna tertawa dan Dino tampak mengacak rambutnya.

"Karena kau adalah kakak dari Tsuki, berarti kau juga akan kuanggap sebagai adikku seperti Tsuki," menepuk kepala Tsuna setelah mengacaknya, Tsuna tampak terkejut sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Mwahahaha! Aku menemukanmu Reborn!" suara yang tampak muncul di tengah pembicaraan mereka tampak membuat Tsuna dan yang lainnya—selain Gokudera menoleh. Menemukan anak kecil seumur dengan Reborn berambut afro yang berdiri di tepi jendela.

…

"Kau mengenalnya Reborn?"

"Tidak—" Reborn yang tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang ada di sekelilingnya selain fikirannya tentang Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya tampak cuek saja seolah tidak ada orang lain disana.

"Reborn, aku datang kemari untuk membunuhmu!" mengeluarkan granat dari rambutnya dan tampak melemparkannya pada Reborn. Dino dan juga yang lainnya tampak terkejut, namun Reborn dengan mudahnya memukul balik peluru itu dengan palu yang terbuat dari Leon. Masuk ke dalam rambut anak kecil itu dan meledak begitu saja.

Selain Reborn dan Gokudera tentu saja mereka terkejut mendengarnya.

…

"Anggap tidak ada siapapun tadi," jawab Reborn sambil meminum minumannya lagi dan semuanya tampak mengangguk kaku.

"Tsu-kun, kau bisa kemari sebentar?" mendengar namanya dipanggil sejenak membuat Tsuna berdiri dan segera turun ke bawah untuk menemui ibunya yang baru saja datang. Menemukan anak kecil yang tadi muncul, tampak kacau dan akan menangis, "ia mencari Reborn—sepertinya temannya. Kau bisa mengajaknya bertemu dengan Reborn?"

'_Dan ia tidak menyerah sama sekali—'_ Tsuna tampak berjongkok dan melihat anak laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin mencari Reborn?"

"Karena kalau boss tahu Lambo bisa mengalahkan Reborn, dia akan mengizinkan Lambo untuk kembali ke markas—" anak itu tampak menatap Tsuna yang terdiam mendengar perkataan terakhir dari anak bernama Lambo itu.

'_Jadi, mulai sekarang dia adalah adik Tsuna?'_

'_Hahaha, umurnya memang lebih muda darimu Tsunayoshi—yang lainnya seperti kakakmu, tetapi untuknya, dia adalah adikmu mulai sekarang…'_

'_Siapa namanya paman Lampo?'_

…

'_Namanya adalah Lambo…'_

"Apa yang kau lakukan begitu lama dame-Tsuna—" Reborn yang tampak muncul begitu saja membuat Lambo mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap Reborn yang ada di ujung lorong. Tampak senang dengan apa yang ia temukan, Lambo baru saja akan mengeluarkan granatnya lagi.

"Mwahahaha, Reborn kau tidak akan bisa lari kemana—" baru saja akan berjalan dan melepaskan granat itu, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan langsung mendekap dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya memeluk erat tubuh kecil itu dan air matanya tampak turun begitu saja. Kepalanya terbenam di atas rambut Lambo.

"Untung saja aku menemukanmu—Lambo…"

…

"Tsuna—nii…?"

…To be Continue…

XDD

Ada yang udah nebak kalau Akira itu salah satu yang bakal jadi kandidat guardian Tsuki?

Ada juga Takami Arisawa yang juga jadi kandidat guardian Tsuki. Sebagai bocoran, Akira memiliki flame Storm dan Takami punya flame Rain. Dengan kata lain—tentu saja mereka kandidat Rain dan Storm guardian ^^

Oh iya, yang mau—minta bantuan buat OC dong yang pengguna :

Thunder

Mist

Sun

Cloud

Karena mungkin mereka bakal jadi guardiannya Tsuki, bukan Gokudera dkk ^^

Untuk chapter ini kemunculan Bianchi, Lambo, dan Ryouhei sekaligus XD

Maaf kalau tiganya muncul terlalu cepat, tapi saya ga mau terlalu lama buat bikin chapternya Ryouhei sama Lambo ^^ #plak saya ga ada ide~

**Q & A**

**Runriran—**Makasih ^^ maaf updatenya lama :)

**Mutsumi Ayano—**hohoho, dan karena sifat Tsundere Kyouya dia ga mau ngaku kalau dia itu sedih. Aha, masalah Dino nanti bakal dijelasin selanjut-selanjutnya~ Bianchi, Lambo, sama Ryouhei dijadiin satu nih XD chapter depan mungkin Mukuro, Chrome, Fuuta, sama Shamal.

**Akakuo—**ini ffic family/friendship, ga ada romance walaupun ada hintsnya. Dan sebenarnya saya suka D18, tapi nanti hintnya mungkin bisa ditambah sama 6918 juga.

**Hikari Vongola—**ehehe, makasih pujiannya :) chapter ini tentu saja Ryouhei, Lambo, sama Bianchi~

**Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga—**ah mungkin di chapter Mukuro sudah muncul. Mungkin sih… Lambo sudah muncul walaupun baru sedikit ^^ maaf ya~

**Format OC**

Nama :

Gender :

Usia :

Penampilan :

Flame :

Latar belakang :

Senjata :

Kelebihan :

Kekurangan :

Weapon Box :


	6. Unbound

**For My Family**

**Summary :**Bagaimana jika cincin Vongola yang sebenarnya (yang ada di Future Arc saat Giotto muncul di hadapan Tsuna) sudah berada di tangan Tsuna sejak dulu? Tidak ada yang aneh dari kehidupan Tsunayoshi Sawada—selain masa lalunya yang merupakan anak kandung dari Vongola Primo. Terkirim ke masa 400 tahun setelah masa ayahnya, saat Giotto Vongola tewas setelah mengunci kekuatan cincin Vongola dan memberikannya pada Tsunayoshi. Bagaimana jika bukan Tsuna yang menjadi kandidat dari Vongola Decimo karena ia hanya dianggap sebagai anak angkat dari Iemitsu yang merupakan keturunan dari Vongola Primo—tetapi saudara angkatnya?

**Disclaimed :**KHR © Amano Akira

**Rating :**T

**Genre :**Family/Friendship

**Warning :**Semi-AU, OOC

**Catatan :**

_ItalicFlash Back_

'_Italic'Think_

Normal Normal

.

**Chapter 6, Unbound **

**.**

"Kau bisa mengenaliku?" Tsuna tampak menatap Lambo yang masih berada di dekapannya. Lambo sendiri tampak menoleh kearah mata cokelat milik Tsuna, terdiam sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lambo-sama tiba-tiba saja teringat nama itu saat kau memeluk Lambo-sama!" Tsuna hanya bisa menghela nafas, tidak menyalahkan saat Lambo sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Bagaimanapun dulu usia Lambo kurang dari 1 tahun, dan tentu saja ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Dame-Tsuna, jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Reborn yang tampak hanya melihat kejadian itu dari tangga lantai dua hanya menatap tajam kearah Tsuna yang ber'HIEEE' ria sambil mendekap erat Lambo.

"Reborn, aku kemari untuk membunuhmu!"

"Tu—tunggu Lambo, kenapa kau ingin sekali membunuh Reborn—memangnya ia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" karena tahu Reborn tidak akan mungkin bisa dikalahkan oleh Lambo begitu saja, Tsuna mencoba untuk menahannya.

"Kalau Lambo-sama bisa mengalahkan Reborn, boss akan memperbolehkan Lambo-sama untuk tetap berada di markas Bovino," menatap dengan sedikit perasaan sedih kearah anak kecil yang ada di dekapannya saat ini, Tsuna mencoba untuk tersenyum dan berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Reborn—Lambo akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang, ia adalah orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri," Tsuna tampak tenang mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum menatap pada Reborn yang tampak menatapnya datar namun di dalam hatinya sedikit terkejut, "apakah tidak apa-apa kaa-san?"

"Temanmu yang lain Tsu-kun? Tentu saja ia bisa tinggal disini—lagipula ia masih kecil, tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya sendirian," Tsuna tampak menghela nafas dan tersenyum pada ibu angkatnya itu. Terkadang ia benar-benar bersyukur ia menjadi anak angkat dari Sawada Nana, "namanya Lambo? Mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilku mama Lambo-kun~"

"Eh? Lambo-sama bisa tinggal disini?" Tsuna tampak mengangguk pada Lambo yang tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "mwahahaha! Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau adalah Tsuna-nii!"

"Ahaha, selamat datang Lambo!"

…

"_Mukuro, Chrome—sudah saatnya untuk tidur jangan menuruti apa kata ayah kalian," suara seorang perempuan berambut pirang pucat terdengar di salah satu bagian dari mansion yang besar itu, "dimana mereka…"_

"_Kufufu~"_

…

"_Mukuro jangan menirukan suara tawa ayahmu itu—" menoleh pada bagian belakang dari sebuah rak, walaupun tidak ada siapapun disana sepertinya perempuan itu bisa merasakan sesuatu berada disana. Dengan segera mengulurkan tangannya, membuatnya seolah menangkap sesuatu diantara ruangan kosong itu._

"_Mukuro, Chrome—sudah kukatakan untuk tidak bersembunyi dengan ilusi yang diajarkan ayah kalian bukan?" tertawa dan menatap kedua anak laki-laki dan perempuan itu yang tampak tertawa juga melihat ibu mereka._

"_Maaf mama—kakak dan papa yang mengajakku untuk bermain," perempuan berambut biru itu tampak berjalan dan perempuan itu menggendong anak perempuannya sambil tersenyum, "tetapi menyenangkan…"_

"_Baguslah kalau kau menyukainya—" tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Chrome, matanya beralih pada Mukuro yang berjalan dan menemui sosok pria berambut biru yang tampak menggendongnya juga, "—jangan mengajarinya hal-hal yang buruk Spade…"_

"_Nfufufu~ tetapi bakat mereka benar-benar sayang kalau tidak dilatih Elena," mengecup pelipis perempuan itu dan menoleh pada Mukuro, "bukankah kau juga setuju denganku Mukuro?"_

"_Si! Menyenangkan menciptakan ilusi seperti yang papa lakukan!"_

"_Sudahlah, bagus kalau kalian senang—tetapi jangan memakainya untuk mengganggu saudara kalian yang lain," Elena tahu Chrome tidak akan melakukannya—tetapi untuk Mukuro, anaknya satu itu benar-benar mirip dengan Spade._

"_Kuizinkan kalau kau menjahili Kyouya," berbisik dan Mukuro tampak mengangguk semangat dan tertawa bersama dengan ayahnya._

"_Maksudku termasuk Kyouya, Spade—Mukuro…"_

…

"_Papa, kenapa mama tidak bangun juga?"_

_Chrome yang tampak masuk ke dalam bersama dengan Mukuro, setelah bersembunyi karena penyerangan markas Vongola tampak menatap kearah kamar dimana ayahnya sedang duduk di sebelah tempat tidur dimana ibu mereka tampak berbaring seolah tertidur._

"_Papa?"_

…

_Mukuro—usianya lebih tua dari semuanya selain Kyouya, dan ia tahu semua yang terjadi saat itu. Ia tidak berbicara sama sekali, namun ia menatap ayahnya yang tampak terdiam sambil memegangi tangan ibunya._

_Dibalik tatapan sedih itu—ia bisa melihat kebencian yang tersembunyi dengan rapat—ayahnya seolah Illusionis yang pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Namun, ia tahu—semuanya bisa ia lihat entah bagaimana._

_Dan ia tahu—mulai hari itu kehidupannya akan berubah selamanya…_

"_Maaf Chrome, Mukuro—ibu kalian sudah tidak ada…"_

…

"-ma… Mukuro-sama…" suara itu sayup-sayup terdengar dan membuat seorang pemuda berambut biru tampak mengerjapkan matanya senejak dan melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya yang tampak kabur menjadi jelas. Saat sadar, pemuda itu sudah berada di sebuah bangunan yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai reruntuhan itu.

"Ada apa Chikusa, Ken—" menatap dua orang yang tampak mengerumuninya itu, menatapnya bingung seolah ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajah pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Mukuro-sama?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap pemuda lain berambut hitam pendek dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Karena—anda sedang menangis," pemuda itu tampak membulatkan matanya dan memang benar, saat itu memang ia sedang menangis dan sepertinya ia tidak sadar. Dengan segera mengalihkannya dengan tawa yang biasa ia munculkan.

"Kufufu~ aku tidak menangis Chikusa—bagaimana kau sudah dapatkan info tentang Vongola?"

"Ya—sepertinya mereka sudah mulai melakukan pelatihan terhadap calon boss mafia ke sepuluh mereka Sawada Tsukiya—" Mukuro hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengambil selembar foto yang diberikan padanya. Memperhatikan wajah dan rambut, mata Mukuro tampak membulat sempurna.

"Tsunayoshi…?" gumaman itu tampak pelan tetapi semua yang ada di sana tampaknya mendengar dengan baik. Melihat seragam yang dipakai, Namimori—ia tahu kalau sekolah itu berdekatan dengan sekolahnya.

'_Tidak mungkin…'_

"Mukuro-sama?"

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku melakukan pengamatan dulu—" tertawa seperti biasa dan berdiri untuk berjalan kearah luar ruangan yang ternyata besar itu, "—aku pasti akan menghancurkan Vongola dan kelompok mafia lainnya…"

Walaupun tawanya masih terdengar jelas, Mukuro menatap dengan tatapan tajam seolah seorang predator yang mengincar mangsanya.

'_Meskipun ia mirip dengan Tsunayoshi—tidak mungkin ia berada disini…'_

…

"Jadi, rencana kita gagal—" seorang pria tampak tiba-tiba saja muncul saat Tsuna berjalan kearah kamar Tsuki untuk melihat keadaan saudara angkatnya itu. Memiliki rambut yang sama dengan Hayato, namun berwarna hitam, "—kukira aku bisa bertemu dengan Bianchi…"

"Karena Gokudera-kun tidak bisa terus bersama dengan Bianchi, terpaksa ia kembali—" Tsuki tampak berbicara dengan pria itu bersama dengan Dino dan juga Reborn, "—tetapi kaa-san memintanya untuk tinggal disini bersama Lambo, jadi mungkin nanti akan kembali."

…

"Dan—apakah benar mereka berdua tidak menemuimu?"

Tsuna yang tadi tidak jadi masuk mendengar dari balik pintu.

"Tidak ada—mereka berdua tidak datang padaku dan juga padamu, jadi bagaimana bisa pemuda itu sembuh dari penyakitnya?" Tsuki yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti pembicaraan mereka berdua hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau sangat penasaran dengan Tsuna Reborn?"

"Ada sesuatu—" suara pintu yang terbuka membuat mereka menghentikan perkataan mereka dan menoleh untuk menemukan Tsuna yang bersikap seolah ia tidak mendengar dan baru saja sampai di depan kamar.

"Reborn, kaa-san menyuruhku untuk memanggil kalian—makan malam sudah siap," Tsuna tampak tersenyum dan seolah tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka. Ia tidak bisa dan tidak boleh membantah Reborn atau ia akan semakin curiga dengan pemuda ini.

"Aku tahu dame-Tsuna—" menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan dingin membuatnya bergidik ngeri dan refleks bergerak mundur, "—sejak kapan kau berada disana?"

"Ba—baru saja, memang ada apa?"

"Tidak—" Tsuna menatap pada pemuda yang memiliki rambut mirip dengan Gokudera itu dan baru saja akan bertanya saat tiba-tiba suara seseorang terdengar dari belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dokter mesum?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menghormati orang yang lebih tua Hayato—" Tsuna menatap Gokudera dan juga Dr Shamal secara bergantian. Tsukipun tampaknya baru tahu kalau pemuda itu kenal dengan sang dokter.

"Oh maaf Juudaime, Tsuna—ia adalah Dr. Shamal dan ia sering datang ke markas ayahku untuk bertemu dengan kakakku dan juga wanita-wanita lainnya untuk ia goda," Gokudera tampak menjelaskannya dengan nada yang malas.

"Hei, aku bukan hanya menggoda gadis-gadis itu—kau sendiri yang sering menemuiku karena ingin melatih kemampuan—"

"WAAA! Jangan dengarkan dia Tsuna, Juudaime!" mengibaskan tangannya mencoba untuk menghentikan perkataan Shamal yang bisa terdengar oleh Tsuna maupun Tsuki. Keduanya tampak mengerutkan alis, mengangkat bahu.

…

"Seharusnya anda tidak usah sampai mengantarkanku Tsuna," Hayato dan juga Takeshi tampak berjalan ke rumah mereka—sementara Tsuna tampak menemani mereka. Menggelengkan kepalanya, tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Naah, aku yang ingin mengantar kalian—lagipula Reborn sedang berbicara dengan Tsuki dan juga Dino-san," berjalan bersama-sama, tidak ada yang memecahkan keheningan saat perjalanan, "aku masih memikirkan Kyouya-nii…"

…

"Aku merasa kalau saat sakit kemarin—ia datang ke tempatku dan menemaniku sampai kalian datang," Tsuna menghela nafas, masih belum mengerti kenapa pemuda satu itu benar-benar membenci pamannya, "tetapi tidak tahu apakah itu mimpi atau tidak."

"Kalian berdua adalah orang pertama yang menghilang 6 tahun yang lalu—tetapi, mungkin itu karena paman Alaude menitipkan Kyouya pada keluarga Cavallone sebelum paman Alaude meninggal," Takeshi yang menghilang termasuk terakhir memang sempat melihat saat Kyouya dititipkan pada keluarga Cavallone.

"Mungkinkah itu sebabnya Kyouya-nii benci dengan CEDEF dan juga Vongola?"

"Tetapi, sepertinya Kyouya tidak lebih membenci Vongola daripada aku—Tsunayoshi," suara itu membuat ketiganya terkejut, berbalik untuk menemukan bayangan seseorang yang muncul begitu saja di belakang mereka. Pemuda berambut biru dengan mata heterochrome dihadapan mereka. Tatapannya tampak kosong dan juga sedih.

"Mukuro—nii?" Tsuna yang tentu saja merespon pertama kali. Namun saat ia akan berjalan mendekat, Hayato dan Takeshi segera menghentikannya, "ada ap—" Tsuna baru menyadari ada bercak darah yang menempel di pakaian dan juga sebuah trident di tangannya.

"Apa yang—" tatapannya tampak terkejut melihat darah itu, dan matanya tertuju pada sosok yang ada di belakangnya. Tergeletak begitu saja, tampak bersimbah darah—walaupun gelap, Tsuna bisa mengetahui siapa orang yang ada di depannya.

"RYOUHEI-NII!"

"Teme, apa yang kau lakukan Mukuro!" Hayato menatap kearah Mukuro yang hanya terdiam melihatnya.

"M—Mukuro-nii…?"

"Aku melakukan itu untuk menghancurkan Vongola—" mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kaus armynya, sebuah kalung dengan liontin sebuah tas kain kecil. Melepaskannya dan melemparnya kearah Tsuna, "—akan kulakukan apapun untuk menghancurkannya. Walaupun itu artinya aku harus menghadapimu Tsunayoshi…"

Tsuna yang menangkap benda itu tampak menatap Mukuro yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang bersama dengan kabut yang entah sejak kapan muncul. Membuka kantung kain itu dan melihat benda yang ada di dalamnya—sebuah cincin. Bukan cincin biasa tetapi cincin mist Vongola—milik salah satu paman mereka, Spade.

"Mukuro-nii…"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bingung Tsuna, kita harus membawa Ryouhei-nii ke rumah sakit!" Takeshi tampak berlari kearah Ryouhei yang tidak sadarkan diri dan babak belur itu. Tsuna segera mengalungkan benda itu di leher dan berlari kearah Takeshi dan Hayato.

…

"Tsuna!" Tsuki yang mendengar kabar bahwa Ryouhei ditemukan babak belur di dekat rumahnya itu segera ke Rumah Sakit Namimori untuk menyusul Tsuna, Takeshi, dan juga Hayato, "bagaimana keadaan onii-san?"

"Dokter Shamal sedang memeriksanya—" Tsuna menguhubungi Reborn saat itu—dan Reborn mengirim Shamal untuk memeriksa keadaan Ryouhei. Melihat kearah Ryouhei yang masih belum sadar, tangannya menggenggam erat cincin dari Mukuro saat itu, _'Mukuro-nii, kenapa…'_

"Onii-chan!" suara yang terdengar jelas itu membuat Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya menoleh. Menemukan seorang gadis berambut kuning pendek dengan mata berwarna cokelat, "eh—Tsuna, Tsuki? Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

"K—Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna menatap adik angkatnya yang tampak wajahnya memerah karena melihat gadis itu. Tertawa pelan, ia tahu kalau Tsuki menyukai sang idola Namichuu, Sasagawa Kyoko. Mengingat namanya, membuatnya tersadar.

"Kyoko-san, apakah Ryouhei-_senpai_ adalah kakakmu?"

"Ya, ayah dan ibu sedang pergi dan aku mendapatkan kabar kalau onii-chan sedang berada di Rumah Sakit. Bagaimana keadaannya?" baru saja Kyoko mengatakan hal itu saat pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan Shamal yang baru selesai memeriksanya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Ia tidak apa-apa, beruntung ia segera dibawah kemari, hampir saja ia mati kehabisan darah—tetapi sekarang ia sudah sadar," mendengar perkataan itu Tsuna, Hayato, dan juga Takeshi segera masuk ke dalam. Saat Reborn dan yang lainnya tampak akan masuk, Shamal menghalangi, "Sasagawa Ryouhei ingin bertemu dengan mereka dulu, setelah itu kalian bisa masuk."

"Eh, tetapi—!"

"Ia juga butuh banyak istirahat—setelah ini kalian hanya boleh masuk sebentar—" Shamal menghela nafas dan menatap pintu yang tertutup itu.

…

"Kalian—melihatnya juga bukan," Ryouhei yang tampak masih setengah sadar menatap ketiganya yang hanya diam dan mengangguk. Menghela nafas dan menggunakan flamenya untuk menyembuhkan beberapa luka, Ryouhei mencoba untuk bergerak sebelum dihentikan oleh Tsuna.

"Kenapa—Mukuro-nii menyerangmu Ryouhei-nii?"

…

"Tidak—Mukuro memang berada disana, tetapi bukan dia yang menyerangku," ketiga pasang mata menatap bingung kearah Ryouhei saat itu. Yang mereka tahu, hanya Mukuro yang ada di dekat Ryouhei saat itu, "ada dua orang lagi yang bersama dengan mereka…"

"Apakah Chrome?"

"Bukan—mereka laki-laki—"

…

"Masakan Sawada-san memang benar-benar enak—baiklah sekarang saatnya untuk latihan!" Ryouhei yang baru saja keluar dari rumah Tsuna dan juga Tsuki tampak berada di luar sambil berlari jogging di sekeliling sana. Tidak menyadari tiga orang yang tampak mengawasinya.

"Dia adalah salah satu dari murid Namimori menurut daftar ini byon!"

"Bagaimana menurut anda Mukuro-sama?" pemuda berambut hitam dengan kacamata yang ia pakai tampak menatap kearah pemuda lainnya berambut biru dengan mata heterochrome. Yang bersangkutan hanya bisa diam dan menatap pemuda yang ada di dekat mereka saat itu.

…

'_Ryouhei—'_

"Mukuro-sama?"

"Kuserahkan pada kalian—" menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan tampak menutup matanya tidak perduli, "—aku akan memancingnya dan saat itu, lukai dia…"

"Baiklah byon!"

"Bagaimana cara anda memancingnya Mukuro-sama—" menoleh pada Mukuro yang sudah berjalan dan menghampiri Ryouhei yang ada di dekatnya. Ryouhei yang menyadari seseorang berada disana menoleh dan sedikit terkejut dengan sosok di depannya.

"Kau, Mukuro bukan?!" Ryouhei yang langsung mengenalinya saat melihat wajah dari pemuda itu, "ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsuna! Kita semua terkirim ke masa yang sama!"

…

"Tsunayoshi ada disini?"

"Tentu saja, begitu juga dengan Kyouya, Lambo, Takeshi, dan juga Hayato! Ngomong-ngomong Chrome tidak bersama denganmu?" Mukuro hanya menundukkan kepalanya, "ada apa denganmu Mukuro?"

"Jangan bicarakan tentang mereka dihadapanku—" menatap kosong kearah Ryouhei yang merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan Mukuro. Tampak siaga, mencoba untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pemuda di depannya.

"Kenapa?! Kau harusnya senang kalau kita berkumpul lagi bukan? Semenjak paman Giotto—" Ryouhei yang masih disibukkan dengan kehadiran Mukuro tiba-tiba saja terdiam saat seseorang menyerang—dengan menggigit bahunya.

Pemuda berambut kuning pucat dengan sebuah luka di hidungnya itu tampak menatapnya tajam sambil menyeringai.

"Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian Byon—tetapi kau adalah target kami dan tidak akan kami biarkan lolos!"

…

"Yang satu memakai yoyo dan satu lagi hanya menggigitku saja, tetapi giginya sangat tajam—" memegangi bahunya yang memang terluka paling parah. Ryouhei menatap Takeshi dan Hayato yang masih menyimak sementara Tsuna tampak tidak fokus dengan ceritanya, "—Tsuna, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh, ya aku tidak apa-apa Ryouhei-nii—hanya memikirkan sesuatu," tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Tidak perlu semuanya berfikir keras untuk mengetahui apa yang difikirkan oleh Tsuna, "mulai dari Vongola yang menjadi boss mafia, lalu keadaan Kyou-nii yang aneh sekarang Ryouhei-nii diserang oleh orang yang bersama dengan Mukuro-nii…"

…

"Aku hanya ingin kembali seperti dulu—bersama dengan papa," menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, suaranya tampak pelan terdengar, "setidaknya, walaupun tidak ada papa aku ingin bersama dengan kalian."

"Tetapi bahkan Mukuro sudah membuang cincinnya pada anda Tsuna," Hayato menatap kantung kain yang ada di tangan Tsuna yang berisi cincin Mist Guardian milik Mukuro, "entah apa yang ia fikirkan, tetap saja ia bukan Mukuro yang kita kenal."

"Mungkin—tetapi aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan Kyou-nii dan Mukuro-nii seperti ini—" menoleh pada langit yang ada di luar jendela, "dan yang pasti, ia membutuhkanku…"

…

"_Apa yang kau lakukan papa! Paman Knuckle baru saja meninggal—semuanya menghilang, tetapi kenapa papa ingin menyerahkan Vongola pada Paman Ricardo!" suara Mukuro tampak benar-benar panik. Ia tahu bagaimana pamannya itu—sifatnya, melihatnya saja sudah pasti akan terlihat kalau orang itu akan menghancurkan Vongola, "mungkin saja Tsunayoshi akan kembali lagi, dan ia yang harusnya mengambil alih Vongola!"_

"_Mukuro—Tsunayoshi tidak akan kembali…" menoleh kearah Mukuro, sementara anak itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya saja mendengar itu, "semuanya—tidak akan kembali seperti semula…"_

"_Bohong—" _

"_Apakah aku pernah berbohong padamu?" ayahnya menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan dingin dan juga datar. Bukan seperti ayahnya yang biasa—ia seolah melihat orang yang asing mirip dengan ayahnya, "Tsunayoshi tidak ada lagi—begitu juga dengan yang lainnya…"_

"_Kenapa—ayah hanya akan menghancurkan kepercayaan paman Giotto!"_

…

'_Pada akhirnya aku tahu—semenjak ibu meninggal ayah sudah mulai melakukan pemberontakan, dari Shimon Famiglia—hingga akhirnya paman Giotto dan yang lainnya tewas—'_ lagi-lagi melamun, Mukuro menoleh pada salah satu jendela yang ada di Kokuyou.

"Kau melamun lagi Mukuro-san?"

"Jangan sekali-kali membiarkan hewan itu berkeliaran Shadill—" memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, tidak perlu menoleh pada pemuda itu untuk melihat siapa. Seekor ular kobrapun tampaknya sudah siap berada di dekat Mukuro untuk menggigit yang bersangkutan.

"_Just Joking_—" tertawa dan seolah memerintahkan ular itu untuk menjauh dari sang pemilik mata Heterochrome itu. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit sawo matang itu tampak memakai seragam Namimori, "—sepertinya Ken _and_ Chikusa sudah sampai di sini. Apakah perlu kutinggalkan _you_ disini dengan mereka?"

"Perlukah kujawab?"

"Baiklah, lagipula _I _tidak suka dengan darah yang selalu mengotori mereka—" dengan bahasa yang campur aduk itu, pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu tampak berjalan menjauh dari tempat Mukuro berada.

"Kau tetap mengawasi Vongola Decimo bukan?"

…

"_Of Course—_Sawada Tsukiya _right_?" berbalik kembali saat Mukuro berbicara padanya, "apakah _you _fikir _I _masuk ke Namimori tanpa sebab?"

"Baguslah kalau begitu—dan, tetap awasi Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

"_As you wish~_" dan dengan begitu ia menghilang dari tempat itu. Keheningan dibuat di tempat itu saat pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu pergi. Senyuman Mukuro tampak mengembang saat menyadari seseorang berada disana.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Kyouya~"

Pintu itu terbuka dan tampak seseorang berjalan kearah tengah ruangan dengan seragam Namimorinya. Tentu saja yang keluar saat itu adalah Hibari Kyouya, lengkap dengan sepasang tonfa yang sudah siap di tangannya.

"Oya, kufikir yang datang hanyalah Ken dan juga Chikusa—kau tidak berbuat apapun pada mereka bukan?"

"Mereka hanya herbivore lemah—" satu kalimat yang keluar dari Kyouya tampaknya sudah cukup untuk meyakinkan Mukuro kalau kedua anak buahnya itu sudah dihajar olehnya habis-habisan. Ia hanya tersenyum dan berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Apakah kau kemari karena mendengar aku yang menyerang Ryouhei?"

"Tidak—kau sudah mengganggu kedamaian Namimori, dan itu membuatnya muak," mengeluarkan sepasang tonfa entah darimana, menatap tajam kearah pemuda berambut nanas di depannya, "tidak ada kaitannya dengan herbivore-herbivore itu…"

"Kufufu—kau benar-benar tidak bisa jujur pada dirimu sendiri Kyouya—" mengeluarkan trident miliknya entah darimana, tersenyum dingin kearah pemuda yang ada di depannya. Melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di lehernya, menyadari kalau itu adalah, "oya—kau mengatakan kalau kau benci pada Vongola. Tetapi kenapa cincin itu masih di lehermu?"

…

"Jangan banyak omong—" bergerak dan akan menghantam Mukuro dengan tonfa itu sebelum Mukuro menahannya dengan cepat menggunakan tridentnya. Masih tersenyum dingin, menggerakkan tridentnya untuk melukai Kyouya namun bisa dihindari olehnya.

"Ingat saat aku dan kau selalu berlatih hingga kedua ibu kita menahan—atau Tsunayoshi?" masih mencoba untuk menyerang Kyouya dan tentu saja yang bersangkutan masih bisa menyerang balik dan menahannya.

"Lihat siapa yang sekarang tidak bisa melupakannya—" senyuman meremehkan tampak terlihat jelas di wajah Kyouya saat itu. Dan tatapan Mukuro tampak menajam seiring dengan senyumannya yang menghilang.

"Kau tidak sadar kenapa aku mengingatkan hal itu?" mengayunkan kakinya dan memukul mundur Kyouya saat itu, berdiri dengan baik sambil menurunkan senjatanya saat Kyouya tidak bergerak namun tampak bersiaga.

Menutup matanya sejenak, membuka saat mata itu tampak diselimuti oleh flame berwarna ungu.

"Kau ingat bagaimana kau bisa kalah dariku—ketika bunga itu selalu bermekaran," tersenyum dingin dan Kyouya tampak menyadari sesuatu saat kakinya terasa lemas. Mukuro tersenyum dingin saat melihat keadaannya, "ya—"

Dan saat Kyouya sadar, disekelilingnya tampak dikelilingi oleh bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

"Kau tidak pernah menyukai bunga sakura—benar bukan, Kyouya?"

…To be Continue…

Sampai disini mungkin hampir sama kaya di anime/manga, but alasan tentang kenapa Kyouya takut sakura sedikit berbeda. Dan setelah inipun mungkin jalan cerita akan diubah sedemikian rupa ^ ^

Dan oh, satu OC sudah muncul buatan dari **Rin-X-Edden** dan saya mencoba untuk menyeleksi semua karakter yang masuk ^ ^ dan maaf kalau ada sedikit perubahan, karena saya ingin menghindari Mary Sue dan Gary Stue :3

Oke, until Next Time, Douzou~

**Q&A**

**Mutsumi Ayano **: Yep, Akira itu cuma pura-pura ga tahu kalau Tsuki itu ada hubungan sama mafia. Dan dia juga ga beritahu apa-apa sama Tsuki tentang Vendice :3 yang dia bilang pindah itu sebenarnya ada hubungannya sama kemunculan pertama kali Tsuna ^^

**Sakuya : **Maaf karena tidak bisa menggunakan OC anda ^ ^; tetapi terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini :)

**Nona : **uhm, dua review ini sama orangnya kan? Saya hanya mengambil Rio sebagai Sun, maaf untuk kedua lainnya tidak bisa ^^; but thanks kalau sudah ngikutin cerita :)

**Runriran : **Maaf kalau saya tidak taken char anda ._. Tapi terima kasih untuk itu ^ ^

**Rin-x-Edden : **Taken Mist dan sudah muncul sedikit di chapter ini, maaf kalau OOC (_ _)

**Hikari Vongola : **maaf tidak mentaken karakter anda (_ _) tetapi terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini…

**Itsuki Zavi : **ce-cerita yang mana ya… /siul2 #ditempeleng maaf kalau itu belum dilanjutkan saya taken Thunder anda tapi karena Azriel tidak masuk, jadi yang takut pada Azriel saya ganti ya ._. Maaf (_ _) dan terima kasih untuk di fave ^^

**Azriel1827 : **maaf karena tidak di taken ;A; padahal anda sudah capek-capek batal jadi silent reader… /merasa bersalah/ bukan, ini belum tentu Dino juga dari masa lalu kok :3

Untuk Tsuna menjadi Vongola decimo atau tidak, lihatlah nanti ^^

Karena saya ga ad aide untuk kemunculan Ryouhei (di mangapun soalnya ga heboh ._.)

Untuk Life With You, akan saya lanjutkan sebentar lagi ^^ #mungkin.

**Yukiyuki del Tempest : **maaf tidak ditaken ._. Dan terima kasih untuk reviewnya :)

**DemonIB : **Makasih ^u^ dan saya Taken Yukinya ya~ tapi sedikit diubah apakah tidak apa-apa? Demi kelangsungan cerita ._.

**Original Character Bio**

Sun © nona

**Nama : **Rio Mimio

**Gender : **M

**Usia : **12 tahun

**Penampilan :** rambut putih, lurus rapih, pendek (kaya hibari, cuma lebih panjang) mata biru, kulit putih, pinter, baik, sopan, perhatian dan suka senyum. Orangnya manis (tapi hati-hati jangan bilang dia manis soalnya dia bakal ngeluarin aura hitam lalu ngamuk, meski gak mempan sama kakaknya). Dia suka pake syal merah yang dikasih kakaknya.

**Senjata : **Palu

**Kelebihan : **pintar, cekatan, jujur dan bisa dipercaya.

**Kekurangan : **Takut gelap dan sempit

**Weapon Box : **Merpati

Mist © Rin-x-Edden

**Nama : **Shadill Hadef

**Gender : **M

**Usia : **15 tahun

**Senjata : **Rantai pendulum

**Kelebihan : **jago masak dan ahli bersih-bersih, bisa jadi tempat curhat.

**Kekurangan : **Alergi madu, tidak lancar bahasa Jepang, pingsan melihat orang lain terluka/berdarah.

**Weapon Box : **King Kobra

Cloud © DemonIB

**Nama : **Yuki Yozora

**Gender : **F

**Usia : **15 tahun

**Senjata : **dual sword

**Kelebihan : **Mirip cowo, Pinter bela diri, Easy Going, pintar-pintar bego #plak

**Kekurangan : **Gokudera Hayato

**Weapon Box : **Paus Orca

Thunder © Runriran

**Nama : **Zavy Ikeda

**Gender : **M

**Usia : **15 tahun

**Senjata : **Pisau Lipat

**Kelebihan : **Pintar tapi lemot, Rajin, Serius saat di andalkan, dan menjadi Cuek saat gak dibutuhkan, Peduli terhadap teman-temannya, Kuat

**Kekurangan : **Lemot, Kurang peka terhadap sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang dirinya

**Weapon box : **Badak cula satu


End file.
